


Unexpected

by terrahfry



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Bottom Roman, Dry Sex, Frottage, I'm Sorry, Idiots who don't realize they're in love, It's consensual, Loosely Googled medical stuff, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mpreg, Not turned roman, Oral, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Behavior, Protective Peter, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Top Peter, it's complicated - Freeform, pryce knows all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrahfry/pseuds/terrahfry
Summary: Olivia wanted a grandchild one day, but this is not how she expected it to happen and she's not pleased. Her son wasn't supposed to be able to get pregnant. After a rough sexual encounter with Peter, Roman hoped to make the other forget it happened, but the wolf in Peter and Peter himself is drawn to Roman, and will do anything to protect Roman and their unborn child from Olivia Godfrey and everything else.





	1. Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write mpreg. Takes place in the first season, so underage, I guess.. Messed up timeline.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. There had been an argument, Roman's not even sure how it started, or does he remember what it was even about, coke will do that. Peter was over in his room, most likely they were discussing the recent killing and things got heated. Then Peter was mashing his lips against Roman's so hard their teeth clanged, kissing and biting at his lips with ferocity, before moving down to bite and suck at his neck. And then layers of Roman's clothes were being violently tugged at and tossed away.

Peter had continued to bite at and scratch him anywhere he could get his hands or his mouth, not at all to Roman's disapproval, as he forced Roman against a wall and shoved his leg between his thighs, rubbing against his bare cock with a jean covered knee.

"No fair, you're still dressed." Roman hissed out as Peter nipped at his throat.

Peter merely lost his top layers and Roman soon found himself face pressed down into a pillow and ass up as he stood on his knees on his bed. He felt the gypsy's hands traveling all over his back and sides, mapping out the sharp lines of his body.

"You got anything?" Peter asked as he unfastened his belt and pants, shoving them down past his hard cock.

"No," Roman lied. "Just fucking do it."

"I'll feel like a dick if I don't use something." Peter argued.

"Use your fucking spit then, asshole." Roman snapped, growing impatient.

Peter spit in his hand and stroked his cock some, knowing that was a lost cause. But he was pressing his cock to the taller boy's opening anyway and shoving in.

He didn't take delight in that scream that tore from Roman's throat, before he bit down into his fingers, struggling and gasping for breath at the pain of being split in two by such a larger organ than just fingers alone. His other hand grasped the bed sheets tightly.

"Fuck.. Come on, fucking move.." Roman panted, gritting his teeth as he felt himself ripping. He didn't care, pain was pain.

Peter wanted to move, he really did, but the burn of forcing himself into such a tight dry place and the pressure constricting around his cock was almost just as painful.

"If you don't choke my dick.." Peter ground out, grabbing to Roman's hips as he started to thrust, slow at first to stretch him out a little, noticing the blood from where he was tore doing little to lubricate the intrusion. His heart pounded in his chest.

"Fuck.. Harder.. Fuck me.." Not adding 'Make it hurt, make me bleed.' Roman groaned as Peter's hips snapped faster against his own, picking up a rougher pace. His cock felt like a knife inside him, cutting him with every stab. And he loved it, how it took his breath.

Roman reached underneath his hips to squeeze his cock before stroking himself vigorously. He was panting harshly and groaning, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of being used. It had to be this way, there was no other.

He felt Peter dig his nails down his back, almost breaking skin and leaving bright red trenches in their wake. "That what you want, pretty boy? To be hurt..?"

"Fuck you, Rumancek.." And Roman was cumming all over his fist and the sheets beneath him.

"To be used.. Is that it..?" And then Peter was cumming inside him, the feeling almost hollow and lost. He thrust a few more times through his climax before slowly pulling out, making Roman feel every inch of his cock as it slid free.

He looked down to watch the cum and blood seeping from Roman's used hole and felt sick. This was supposed to be his friend. What did he do? Peter hurriedly fixed his pants and grabbed his shirt and jacket.

Roman had rolled over and pulled on his boxers and white tank top. "So..?"

Peter had dropped heavily onto his bed and sat there, rubbing his hand across his mouth.

"Peter..?" Roman sat beside him with a wince.

"How the fuck can you walk or sit?" Peter asked, stomach in knots.

Roman grinned, like it was some kind of dirty secret. "I like it." He walked his fingers up Peter's arm and shoulder to brush his hair back out is his face. "What about you?"

Peter shook his head. "We shouldn't have did this. I shouldn't have.. This was a mistake. We.. I could've seriously hurt you.. And we're not supposed to be.. that way." Peter was up and pacing now.

Roman would swear he didn't feel his heart sink, or that deep pang of hurt in his gut like a dead weight, crushing him to the very core. In reality, he felt his heart shatter into a thousand tiny shards, but he didn't let them fall, no, he held them tightly in his palms, letting the pieces cut into his hands.

Peter regretted it. Of course he would. They all usually did. But somehow and for some reason Roman thought Peter was different. Roman got up and grabbed to the wolf's shoulders, eyes glaring hard into Peter's.

'Sometimes I can make people do things I want by staring into their eyes.'

"This never happened, you were never here, you'll forget about this. Now leave." Roman instructed firmly. He didn't want to lose Peter as a friend or he would have added. 'Forget you ever met me.'

Peter had stilled and the expression he bore on his face was unreadable, he took one last look at Roman and walked away, out of his door and seeing himself out of his house.

Roman wiped away the blood that dripped from his nostril and sat down on the edge of the bed, dropping his head into his hands and pushing his hair back. He had never wanted to mindfuck Peter, never wanted to use that on him, it felt like a betrayal. Hell, it felt like a betrayal just making him forget. But it was best Peter forgot about this. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. It wasn't supposed to happen at all.

Since he had first met Peter and they realized they shared dreams and started trying to find who was behind the mysterious murders and clear each other's names as the suspect, he had felt a strange attraction to the dark haired gypsy. Roman couldn't explain it, and it only got stronger. He wasn't supposed to, he wasn't even supposed to be friends with Peter, but he couldn't stop it. But Peter didn't feel that way, it's not like Roman was too stupid to tell. He'd rather have Peter as a friend than an enemy or lost memory.

\--xx--

Life resumed as usual. Roman picked Peter up for school and when he got out of the car with a groan and slight limp, Peter merely asked "Rough night?"

"Something like that." Roman muttered. It wasn't just for being sore or the split in his asshole or damage done to his ego or his heart, but also that he had cut lines into his inner thighs last night, if nothing more than to watch them bleed. He cleaned them a little while later and bandaged them, enjoying the sting they made whenever he moved. He wanted to say the same about the other soreness, but that just left a sour taste in his mouth.

And Peter was getting too friendly with his cousin Letha and he didn't want to admit to the twinge of jealousy he felt when he saw the two of them together. He could play it off easily as being overprotective, which he had always been of Letha, like Shelley, but it was different. He was jealous of Letha and it bothered him.

Peter, on the other hand, felt things had strained between himself and Roman, they weren't as easy going around each other anymore and it worried him. Roman just looked paler than usual, eyes darker and give-a-fuck broken. Peter didn't like it.

Then one day he had walked into the bathroom to find one stall's door wide open and one of the guys on the fucking football team standing in the doorway, getting his dick sucked, making all kinds of lewd happy sounds and panting like a damn dog.

"Oh, yeah.. Wanted to fuck your mouth a long time, Godfrey." The guy with the short blond hair groaned.

Peter felt a tightness in his heart and he took a few steps around to see which Godfrey. Either one of them was bad enough, though Olivia he didn't give two shits about. Letha wasn't like that, Shelley wasn't like that and Roman would kill anyone over both of them. So that left..

Roman.

Sitting on the toilet with his pants up, but dick out, jacking off as sucked this guy off. Him? This jock jackass? Peter couldn't see much of Roman but to know that he was bobbing his head, and could just imagine those plump lips being used. But not by Peter, by someone else. A strange feeling akin to possessiveness flashed through the wolf and he felt like ripping this guy out of the stall and putting his head through the mirror or the wall, or both.

But instead, he simply walked out of the bathroom. His wolf feeling restless and with the feeling that someone was in his territory and he didn't like it.

Roman had no idea Peter saw or was even there. It was a senseless hookup for the most part. He once ate a girl out in a bathroom stall while she was on her period. Nothing was much strange to him. He soon felt the guy cum and pulled off to spit the cum out.

"Won't swallow for me, aww.." The jock taunted.

Roman hadn't cum and put himself away, having lost interest. He was then glaring into the guy's eyes and telling him to forget it happened. He hadn't coaxed the guy into it, but he didn't want any backlash from this. Not another hookup, nothing. He wiped the blood from his nose and washed out his mouth.

The emptiness that burrowed deep inside him was nothing mindless sex couldn't fix anyhow, snorting coke and drinking out of science beakers with some dude's wife at an affair his mother was throwing at the Godfrey Institute. She gave him a blowjob, so eager to please. And Roman picked up the razor blade he always used to cut the coke and form it into neat lines.

He wasn't sure what he was thinking, apart of him wanted to slit her throat with the blade, watch her struggle and gasp for breath and choke as she stared on in disbelief, maybe even lean down and put his mouth to the wound and have a taste of the blood gushing from her throat.

Instead, blood began dripping on the beautiful blonde at his feet and she raised back in concern and confusion, before screaming and running out in horror.

Roman had used the blade to dig a very deep and long gash in his chest. He had mutilated himself instead. He wasn't sure why. He didn't know why he did these things, or why the allure of blood was so strong. He wanted to see it, wanted to smell it, wanted to taste it on his tongue.

Dark red blood poured from the horrendous gash and ran down his chest. Another thing to clean and bandage.

Days passed with little to no change. Life went on.

Sickness followed, throwing up and feeling like he had been ran over by a truck. He felt fatigued, like all the time, and that wasn't right, he had never felt bad, he never even got sick.

Naturally things only got worse for Roman. As evident when he stood outside Peter's trailer in the pouring rain, watching them inside through the window.

Peter and Letha on the couch, making out, removing clothes. He didn't stick around to watch as anger flashed through his very being. He didn't bang on the door and barge in to scream at them like he wanted to. It wasn't his place to, Peter wasn't his to claim. So he cursed him instead as he drove away. Finding himself standing outside a girl's house he had blew off at the Halloween dance, she let him come in and got him out of his soaked clothes and dried off and into one of her short skimpy bathrobes.

"Well, you have the legs for it." She remarked appreciatively.

He sat down, broke down into tears, baring his soul to her, to someone. "I have an ugliness inside of me that's impossible to love." And he believed that too.

She tried to sooth him and give him comfort, telling him he wasn't ugly. She was kissing him and taking off her gown, and Roman wanted so badly to show her how ugly he was.

That's when the nausea hit full force and he was rushing back to her bathroom to vomit his issues in the toilet. He was dizzy, light headed, his stomach cramped into a thousand knots, and it felt like ice rushed through his veins.

She had kept asking was he okay and did he need anything. Roman got his clothes and exited the bathroom once he felt he could stand straight and not puke. He took a moment to stare into her eyes and told her to forget he was ever there, and he left.

Roman drove away, cursing Peter and the day he came to Hemlock Grove. He didn't see the tree. The damage was minimal to the front of his car and he was okay. He got out shakily and fished out his cell phone from his pocket. It was dead so he threw it, smashing it against the ground. It was there he saw the Godfrey Institute, towering like the intimidating structure that it was in the distance. He staggered off toward it, he wanted answers.

Back at the trailer, Peter gently pushed Letha away. "We shouldn't do this."

"Why not..?" She asked, her breathing hitched, skin and lips flushed.

"You know why." Peter said.

"Roman? He's not gonna kill you. And I'm pretty sure you could take him, big boy." Letha purred.

"I'm not afraid of him killing me." Peter sighed. 'I'm afraid of breaking his heart.'

"Then what..? What does Roman have to do with what we're doing?" Letha asked.

"He might be a little jealous, for one." Peter said, staring at his rings.

"Roman is my cousin, I love him very much, but not in that way. I couldn't be with him, that's just wrong." Letha giggled though, thinking it was a joke.

"I didn't mean he'd be jealous of me." Peter said.

Letha's eyes then widened at the realization. "Oh.." She raked a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "I.. I didn't know.. I'm sorry. He never said anything.."

"He wouldn't have." Peter stated.

"Do you.. Do you feel the same way..? Or..? I really like you, Peter, I want you to like me back, but if you don't and.." She blurted out all at once and then huffed in frustration. "What do you want, Peter? If you don't want him, then forget about breaking his heart, he's a big boy, he can get over it. But if it's me you want, don't let Roman stop you. You have to make your own decisions, not worry about Roman."

Peter sat there silently. "I really don't know and that's driving me crazy." Is all he said and got up and walked away. He'd drive her home later.


	2. Tumor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's in a coma, and Olivia and Peter find out about his condition, as Olivia wants it terminated, and Peter struggles with his own feelings about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Olivia wanting the baby terminated. Pryce has got this.

Peter hadn't saw Roman in a few days, not at school, not out around town, Roman didn't stop by. He wanted to go check on him, but wasn't sure of it. Things had been weird between the two of them, and when they did get together, Roman was moody and would snap at him. So Peter decided to just wait for Roman to get the stick out of his ass.

He had been sitting in the living room when Lynda came in and told him the news. Roman was in a coma.

"What? What happened?" Peter asked, raising up in the chair.

"I don't know, sweetie. I just heard, I didn't get specifics." Lynda replied.

Peter dropped back into the chair. "Well, shit."

"Maybe you should go see him." Lynda offered.

"That wouldn't be a good idea. I'm not wanted there anyhow." Peter said, staring forward.

"You're his best friend, Peter. You should be there for him." Lynda said, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "He might just need you to be close."

Peter took a breath and ran a hand across his face. "I want to be there. I want to see him."

"Then go. Go on." Lynda urged. "I'm not blind, Peter. I see the way that boy looks at you, like you hung the moon."

Peter still wasn't sure.

\--xx--

Olivia Godfrey had demanded Roman be kept at home, even if Pryce thought it'd be best to keep him at the Institute. Olivia usually got her way and Roman would be transported home, kept in the attic under Shelley's watch when Olivia wasn't hovering and acting like mother of the year.

Roman had barged in on the night in question and demanded to be shown what Pryce was working on, demanding answers for what was happening and how it was all connected, he had saw it, and then Pryce was jabbing a needle into his neck, sedating him. Naturally Olivia was called and found her son in a hospital bed and gown, hooked up to machines.

"He's in a coma. But I only gave him a sedative. I had no choice, he was agitated, clearly had been using narcotics and obviously not thinking rationally, he was going to hurt himself. I had not been expecting this type of reaction, however. Overall he's fine, his vitals are okay." Pryce had explained. "My best guess is that he had a psychotic break, possibly brought on by too much stress. Essentially he's keeping himself from waking up."

"My poor sweet boy." Olivia cooed, standing by Roman's bedside and cradling his head in her hands.

"There is one other matter I think you should know about." Pryce said, standing off to the side. "Something we found while running tests."

"I don't care what it is, I'm taking him home." Olivia's tone gave no room for objections.

"I would strongly advise against that. He needs to be kept here for observation." Pryce disagreed.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "And why on earth why?"

"Your son is not.. How do I put this? Roman is not like other boys." Pryce began.

Olivia huffed. "Well, of course not. He's my son, he's a Godfrey and he's a-"

"Upir. I know. Not that." Pryce cut in.

"Then what?" Olivia demanded. "Out with it, you little cockroach, what's wrong with my son?"

"He's with child." Pryce kept that little prideful smirk from gracing his lips.

"He's what?" Olivia asked, wondering if Johann had gone crazy.

"He's pregnant, I think that is the clinical term." Pryce offered a soft smile that he hoped would come off as comforting.

"I heard you." Olivia snapped. "How is this possible?! He's my son, not my daughter, he doesn't even possess the equipment to.." She moved her wrist in a circle, not finding the words. "He just can't be."

"As I said, he is different. Roman's body houses both male and female reproductive organs. Now this would have stayed unnoticed had.. Well, had his partner worn a condom." Pryce explained.

Olivia tried to process this, struggling. "My son is female?"

"No, on the outside, he's all male.. Mostly." He added with a smirk.

Olivia put a hand to her head. "Well, fuck.. Here I always worried he'd knock up some cheap skank in town and we'd have to pay her off, and yet, he goes and gets himself knocked up by some guy."

Olivia Godfrey had wanted a grandchild, another heir to the family blood line, but she had not expected it to happen this way. She had wanted to choose who would bear her son's child and make it happen accordingly.

"Roman couldn't have known what would happen, Olivia. No one was even aware of his condition, until now. I am told he also had some anal tearing. Whoever the father is was not gentle." Pryce added.

"My son was raped? Is that what you're saying?" Olivia shouted.

"I can't say that for sure, only Roman can tell us that, if he would even be inclined to." Pryce said. "There is also a fairly large laceration on his chest, and some cuts on his thighs."

"Could this have been an attack then?" Olivia wondered.

"As I've said, we're not sure. He'll have to fill us in on those details himself, if he chooses to." Pryce reminded.

"Can you get rid of it?" Olivia asked darkly.

"It?" Pryce asked.

"The tumor, can you get rid of it?" Olivia repeated.

"It is not a tumor, Olivia, it is most definitely a pregnancy, I performed multiple checks myself to be certain." Pryce said.

"This just can't be! Do you know what this will do to our family? Shelley is bad enough, but now my son is a freak who can bear children like an unmarried slut." Olivia grumbled.

Pryce had glared at the mention of Shelley, who he was very protective of. "No one would have ever even suspected such a feat was possible."

"Can you get rid of the... baby?" Olivia asked, not looking at Pryce or Roman.

"I think that decision should be up to Roman." Pryce said, itching to grit teeth and tired of Olivia's bitching.

"Roman's still under my care until he's eighteen. I want this taken care of, now. He won't have to ever know about it. We'll keep it quiet and never speak of it again." Olivia gripped to the metal railing of Roman's bed.

"What if Roman already knows? He'll be devastated if he wakes up and the baby is gone, that you made that call for him." Pryce reasoned.

"And if he doesn't know about it, then he'll be ashamed to find out." Olivia argued, stalking away from the bed to Pryce.

"Olivia, you're the one who's ashamed to find out. And I'm not giving your son an abortion without his verbal and authorized consent. And if you do anything to cause a miscarriage-" Pryce was cut off.

"You really are in no position to threaten me." Olivia stepped closer and glared him down.

"Well, why don't you look at it like this? This child coming from Roman himself, could be of great power to you and your lineage." Pryce glared back.

Olivia stepped back and crossed her arms. "Or maybe it'll just be a great scientific discovery for you. Fine. I'll wait and see what Roman wants to do. But I still want to take him home."

At home in the attic, they had everything Roman needed while he was still comatose, all the proper equipment, machines and monitors, he had an IV in his arm and had doctors and nurses on call at every hour. Olivia gazed at her son for a long time. She still couldn't believe it, even though she had seen the test results. She still demanded an ultrasound later.

"I don't see how it's possible." She muttered to herself.

"What is that?" Shelley typed out.

"Roman is apparently with child." Olivia said, deciding it was best to tell her daughter, she'd have to eventually. It's not like it mattered.

"What does that mean?" Shelley asked.

"It means, darling, that you're going to be an aunt." Olivia sighed and left the attic and Roman in Shelley's care.

Shelley beamed at the thought, skin glowing a little. Aunt Shelley. That sounded nice.

\--xx--

Peter had went to see Roman, confirm if it was true about the coma. Olivia met him at the door and was surprisingly polite to him, which was out of character for her. He was asked in to see Roman, but declined,  not yet ready after thinking he had been, before he left he gave Olivia a good luck charm for Roman.

That night Peter dreamed. He was in wolf form, nosing around in the dark woods under the guidance of the full moon. But this time, he wasn't alone, Roman had crouched down to him to ruffle his fur and pet him. Peter gave a low huff and glared at him.

"I know, my big bad wolf doesn't like to be petted." Roman laughed and nuzzled his muzzle before kissing it. "You'll take good care of her, right?"

Her? Who? Letha?

Then a little wolf cub came trotting up beside him, hopping up to nip playfully at him. The pup was a girl and stared up at him expectantly.

"You be a good girl for Dada, okay? And be careful, no straying too far." Roman whispered to the cub, leaning down to let her nuzzle the side of his face and lick his cheek.

Dada? This was his cub? But how? Why?

Peter woke up with a headache. Why would he even dream that? A cub? That was ridiculous as far as metaphors go. People who were werewolves usually didn't turn until their teens, not as kids. But still it lingered with him, symbiotic perhaps.

\--xx--

Peter saw Shelley at school the next day. "Hey, Shells, how's, uh.." He cleared his throat and sighed. "How's he doing?"

"You haven't come to see him." She quickly typed out and the kind synthetic voice relayed the words.

"I know, I am, I promise. Is there.. Is there any improvement?" Peter asked, he wasn't good at this.

"He's still out." She typed, then smiled brightly. "I'm going to be an aunt."

Peter's features reflected his confusion. "What?" Had Roman knocked some chick up? He hated to ask.

"Roman's pregnant." Shelley typed. "I'm not supposed to tell you." She added.

Peter stared at her like she sprouted another two feet in height. Then he started to laugh. "Holy hell, Shelley, you're getting better at pulling my leg. I almost thought you were serious."

Shelley glared at him. "I am serious, Peter." She typed out. "Uncle Johann confirmed it."

"Pryce? He said Roman was.." Peter wet his lips. Had that psycho been experimenting on Roman too? If anyone could figure out how to impregnate a male, it would be Pryce.

Shelley nodded. "Roman's not like others."

"No lie there." Peter said dryly. "I'll see you later, Shelley." And he was off to class.

Naturally, Peter had trouble focusing all day. He had trouble believing Roman could carry a child. He was pretty certain Roman was male.. Very certain.. He needed answers.

So he headed to the Godfrey mansion a couple of hours after school to see his friend. He doubted he would get answers there, but he had to see Roman.

Dread filled him as he took the elevator up and to the attic, Shelley was reading while being ever watchful of her brother. She smiled at Peter when he came in.

Roman's body was still, he was hooked up to monitors and shit and Peter had to swallow the lump in his throat at the sight of him. He walked over to the bed and placed his hands on the railing.

"Fuck, you really are out. Damn it, Roman, what did you get yourself into? What did you do?" Peter breathed, studying his friend, it felt so odd seeing him like this, it felt wrong. Peter reached up to touch the side of Roman's face, part of him making sure he still felt warm as reassurance. 'He looks dead. He looks peaceful.'

Peter stroked Roman's hair back and then eyed his stomach, like maybe he thought he could actually see it. But there was barely a bump if that. Peter glanced over to see Shelley was still deep in her book and let himself cautiously rub a hand over Roman's stomach. He couldn't feel anything yet, of course, Roman had to be only a couple of weeks or so along.

"I just.. It can't be.." Peter muttered, rubbing his hand over his face. The dream seeping into his memory. Roman, the wolf cub, and Peter had been the father. "No.." It couldn't be him, he couldn't have done this to his friend. It was probably that jock from school, any of any other boys Roman could have been with.

Other boys.. Peter clenched his teeth and his fist. He didn't like to think about those. In his territory, messing with what was his.. Messing with his-

Peter stopped that thought and realized he had laid his head down on Roman's stomach. He jerked back up as if burnt and noticed Shelley watching with a small knowing smile.

He left and paid his cousin a visit before returning home.

"You smell like upir." Destiny said as he came in, she was meditating.

"I just came from seeing him." Peter concurred.

"He's really in a coma then?" Destiny asked, moving and stretching before standing.

"Uh-huh. I gotta ask you a question, what would happen if a werewolf and a upir mated..?" Peter asked, raising his head to guage her reaction.

Destiny snorted. "Well, I've noticed the way you two stare at each other, but I didn't wanna say anything out of respect. You're both dudes, don't worry about it."

"Destiny, I'm fucking serious. What would happen? Would the child be wolf or upir?" Peter demanded.

"I don't know. Could be either, could be neither, could be both..?" Destiny asked. "Why, Peter?"

"Roman's fucking pregnant." Peter said, waiting for Destiny to burst out laughing like he had when Shelley told him.

But instead Destiny's eyes widened a bit before she opened her mouth to speak and closed it again. "Oh.. He's one of those.. I didn't.. I've heard about it, but I wasn't sure of their existence."

"What?" Peter urged.

"Some male upirs have a weird genetic makeup that allows them to birth babies. It's a survival design, making sure that the upir can reproduce in any way to continue the blood line. But like I said, I wasn't sure if that part of folklore was just bullshitting." Destiny said. "Guess not."

"Tell me that doesn't mean Olivia can produce sperm to reproduce with a chick?" Peter quipped dryly.

"Let's hope not. Does he know..?" Destiny asked.

Peter shook his head. "I don't know. He had been acting so odd.. I mean, odder than usual for him."

"Would suck to not know what kind of creature you are and that you're pregnant.." Destiny lit a smoke.

They hadn't known for sure that Roman was half upir until recently. Destiny had saw something in his palms, but couldn't quite figure it out. Now that they were sure, Peter wanted to warn him so he would never complete the turn.

"Wait, you said a werewolf and a upir.." Destiny recalled. "Peter.. You really didn't..? With Roman..?"

"It doesn't matter what I did or didn't do. I'm not sure. There were other men he.." Peter groaned in frustration.

"So they're still not sure of the father? Great! You could be off the hook then." Destiny patted his shoulder in passing.

Maybe he didn't want to be off the hook. He couldn't stand to think of another being the one who.. The jealousy roared within the wolf. If someone else had been the one to father Roman's child, he would rip them apart. The thought made him terrified. He'd have to admit that he wanted Roman as more than a friend, and since that wasn't possible, he'd have to deal with the crushing blow of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows what Roman is, except for Roman. Poor baby fruit bat. Olivia is the real tumor. Also, I love Pryce. Yeah, I'm taking liberties with the lore, medical shit, and canon and making up my own rules to suit my own needs. I wanted the freaky dream shit and thoughts in italics, but I'm posting from phone, and I can't get it to let me put anything in italics.


	3. Demands and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's still struggling with his feelings but remains by Roman's side, even getting to see an ultrasound, Olivia demands a prenatal DNA test, Pryce is unrelenting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like an irrationally protective Peter.

Hormones can make you do stupid irrational shit. Peter kept this into consideration as he stalked up to the jock that he had seen Roman with in the bathroom. He wasn't sure what he was thinking, he just grabbed to the asshole's jacket and slammed him into the lockers. He turned him around, fingers clenching tightly in the jacket as he held him there.

"What the fuck..?" The jock spat.

"Shut the fuck up. You stay the fuck away from him, do you hear me?" Peter growled.

"Stay away from who, you psycho?" He shoved Peter off.

"You know who, you were in the bathroom with him, don't fucking touch him again." Peter snarled.

"Hey, I wasn't in the bathroom with anyone. And even if I was, it's of no concern to gypsy trash like you, Rumancek. So I suggest you fuck off." Jock boy threatened. Peter didn't even know his damn name. Seth something maybe.. He didn't care.

"Just stay away from him." Peter said, taking a few steps back before turning and stalking off.

It didn't help Peter that Seth had got a couple of buddies to jump him after school. He remembers laying on the sidewalk, being kicked and hearing one say "Ah, he's just upset cuz his girlfriend's in a coma." And that was followed by taunting laughter.

And yeah, he was fucking upset that Roman was in a coma, and that he had no idea who knocked him up. Peter was frustrated enough. So when he was pulled to his feet for more punches, he managed to land some of his own. He came away somewhat banged up.

When he got to the attic, Shelley looked at him with concern before typing out a quick, "What happened? You're hurt."

"It's okay, Shells, you should see the other guys." He grinned and headed to Roman. Peter scratched his head and looked his friend over. "Well, the jocks are still assholes." He snorted to Roman. "I got my ass kicked for you, princess. Hey, are you Sleeping Beauty or Snow White?"

A little of both? Olivia was like a wicked step mother, only she was his real mother, but Pryce was the one with the poison apple. Peter guessed Roman was a whole different kind of twisted fairytale.

When Shelley was out of the room, he allowed himself to stroke Roman's face and lightly trace his lips with his thumb, he'd also lay his head down on Roman's belly because that felt right, even comforting. He even held the hand that didn't have an IV in it and allowed himself to kiss his fingers. He leaned down to kiss his forehead before leaving.

"Take good care of him, Shells, I'm counting on you." Peter said, giving her an encouraging smile, that she returned.

Olivia met him on the way out. "You sure have been here a lot."

"Yeah, well, Roman's my friend, I care about him." Peter replied.

"How much do you care about my son? You wouldn't happen to know who the father of his baby is, would you?" When Peter tried to look like he had no idea what she was going on about, she leaned in close and whispered. "I know you know, that Shelley told you. I'm warning you to not tell a soul that you know." 

"They'd just laugh at me anyway. And no, I don't know the father." Peter then left.

\--xx--

Roman wasn't sure he liked this place. In fact, he was positive he hated it. Everything was blurred around the edges, he felt trapped. First, he thought he had awoken from being sedated and Pryce had locked him in a large concrete room.

Then there were fucking tunnels, dark with bits of bright light to follow. Shelley was there as his guide, appearing before him as a normal, happy, healthy girl, she was beautiful.. not that she hadn't always been beautiful, just different and misunderstood.

He had encountered the dog catcher, performing some weird ritual and drawing the ouroboros in blood on his shirt. Norman spouting his usual psycho analysis bullshit.

Peter told him there was something different about him. "You smell different. Eh, it's only a matter of time before you find out anyway."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Roman asked.

"Destiny says you'll have the biggest decision of your life to make, and anyone close enough to you will suffer the consequences." Peter said, staring off toward the river.

Destiny always was weird around him and cryptic to him.

He saw a brief flash of Destiny. "You really don't know what you are, do you?" Half statement, half question, all cryptic.

"Is that blood?" Peter asked, nodding to his shirt.

Roman looked down to see the image of the snake eating its tail forming on his shirt in blood. "Yeah. We're in this together, Peter, we're in this together. Okay? Peter?" It felt like he was pleading.

Peter's eyes widened with horror at something behind Roman and he uttered an "Oh, shit."

They both heard the menacing growl behind Roman and he turned to see nothing there and laughed.

But then Peter was pulling him out of the way and moving in front of him to shield him, hearing another hungry growl. "Stay out of this. This isn't your fight, it's mine. Can't you just listen?" Peter sounded stressed. He wasn't looking at Roman, but was hyper vigilant, dark wild eyes scanning around them, waiting. "I have to protect you both."

"Me and Letha?" Roman sighed.

"The three of you then." Peter rolled his eyes.

Before Roman could force him to elaborate, he was back in that damn tunnel.

\--xx--

Peter didn't know why he showed up to see Roman every day, it was like it called to him, like something inside him was clawing and aching to get back to him.

On this day, Peter came in the attic to find Pryce there with an ultrasound machine, Olivia flittering in the background.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing here?" Peter demanded, stalking towards Pryce. "What did you do to him? I know you're behind this, you fix him right now."

"I'm afraid I haven't the faintest clue what you're talking about. I haven't done anything to Roman, except sedate him, which I assure you, did not cause his coma. I had no knowledge of his condition prior. And if you're referring to the pregnancy, I had nothing to do with it." Pryce explained, pulling gloves on and readying the transducer wand. He lifted up the end of Roman's shirt.

The wolf inside Peter snarled, hackles raised as Pryce squirted some gel on Roman's stomach and placed the wand over it to move it around. Both Pryce and Olivia watched the screen.

"See? There. It's still so hard to make out. It's in the early stages of development. I'd estimate that he's only a few weeks along." Pryce said. "Would you like to see, Peter?"

The question startled him for a second and he swallowed. He stepped over to see the monitor and the little tiny bloop image on the screen. Was that..?

"I still think it could be a tumor." Olivia muttered, walking away.

Peter wanted to growl at her. Instead he waited until Pryce wiped off Roman's belly and moved the ultrasound machine back to slink back closer to Roman's bed. 

"I take it you're the father." Pryce said, breaking Peter from his thoughts.

"What? No.. I don't know.." Peter sighed. "I hope not. I don't want to be the one who did this to him." But that was also a lie.

"Peter, you couldn't have known he was even capable of getting pregnant. It's not something that's common in human males. I see the way you look at him. It doesn't exactly take a genuis like me to see it." Pryce gave him a wry smile.

Peter was staring down at Roman's face. "Still, should've worn a condom. I just can't stomach the thoughts of anyone else being the father, or being with him." Peter said, Pryce was basically a stranger, a lot easier to admit it to.

"Peter, if one should find another that makes them happy and completes them in every conceivable way, then that person would be a fool to let them slip away." Pryce said before leaving him with Roman.

Peter grabbed his hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss it. "Roman.. You need to wake up for me.. I need you to wake up. If you let me deal with your whole pregnancy while you sleep through it, I'm going to kick your ass."

Olivia was waiting for him at the door again when he was starting to leave. "You did do this to him." She accused calmly.

"Does it matter? It's been done. We all have to deal with it." Peter managed to keep from snapping at her.

"You raped my son." Olivia said, coldly.

Peter's face showed his disgust. "What? No.. I didn't ra- I would never do that to him. Or anyone. I may be trash, but I'm not that kind of trash." 

"It's not like he'd let you fuck him willingly. Why you, of all men? You had to. There was anal tearing." Olivia continued. 

Peter cringed at that.

"He did not want this, I know it." Olivia added. "I know what you are. You tore him up while you raped him."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't tear anyone up." Peter said.

"He wouldn't be with you.. Not like that! He could do better." Olivia snarled. "He wouldn't want this."

A twinge of something malicious filtered through his veins. No, Roman most likely would not want this or be happy about it. "Don't worry so much, Ms. Godfrey, I'm probably not even the father anyhow."

"So you admit to it?" Olivia delved deeper.

"I'm not admitting to shit. When Roman wakes up, he can tell you what you want to know. But then again, if I know him like I think I do, he won't want to tell you shit." Peter then went home.

\--xx--

It was more of the same each day. Peter would go see Roman, talk to him, avoiding speaking of anything concerning the murders. Sometimes he'd just stare at him, or trace his features with his fingertip, running it down the bridge of his nose and using it to smooth across his eyebrows.

"I'm guessing you're going to need one hell of a bath after this." Peter sighed as he gently wiped his face with a damp rag. He missed having Roman spit back a smart ass reply to him. He could just hear him say 'Why don't you give me one then, Fido? Maybe you should get the bath, running out in the woods in fuck knows what.'

It was about that time that Pryce and Olivia entered, arguing about shit that Olivia demanded as usual. Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed Roman's hand, squeezing it. 'I'm not leaving right now.'

They both stopped when they saw the gypsy boy leaned over Roman, holding his hand and stroking his knuckles with his thumb. Olivia wanted to yell at him to get away from her son, but Pryce chose the moment to continue their argument. "I will not perform such a test, Olivia. It's not only dangerous to Roman, but the baby." But he supposed that's what she wanted, an 'accidental' miscarriage. Well, this was not a mess he was cleaning up for her or making go away.

"Oh, can it, you work for me. I want it done." She stood her ground.

But Pryce also stood his. "I am not performing a DNA test on him without his expressed consent. You need a doctor's approval for it anyhow, and I do not approve."

"What test?" Peter's voice sounded strange in the room.

"None of your concern." Olivia hissed.

"It's still too early for any prenatal testing to be done. The earliest one can be performed successfully is 10 weeks. Your son is at a mere 5 weeks. Anything I would happen to gather would be useless." Pryce stated.

"What test?" Peter asked again, his wolf slightly panicking.

"Ms. Godfrey has requested a prenatal DNA test to determine the father of the baby. In amniocentesis, the test is performed in the second trimester, usually anywhere from the 14th to 20th week. Basically I'd use the transducer during ultrasound to guide a very thin needle through the abdomen and into the uterus. I would then proceed to draw out a small amount of amniotic fluid to be tested." Pryce explained, sounding like a Google description.

"While he's out would be the perfect time to administer the test." Olivia was ignored, Pryce choosing to speak to Peter instead.

"There are high risks involved with this procedure. Risks of harming the baby, inducing miscarriage. At the very least the mother simply experiences cramping, or leaking amniotic fluid. The other test is chronic villus sampling, which can be done earlier in the 10th to 13th week. And under normal circumstances, I would insert a thin needle or tube from the vagina into the cervix, guided again by ultrasound. There I'd collect chronic villi that are attached to the uterus wall." Pryce continued.

"Well, just do that one then." Olivia demanded, and both Pryce and Peter looked at her like she had lost her damn mind, which she probably had long ago.

"You do see the problem with that, don't you, Olivia?" Pryce asked like he was speaking to a fragile child. "Your son may have a uterus and other female reproductive organs, but he is missing a vagina and a cervix."

"I.. Oh.." She took a breath and averted her eyes to the floor. "Whoops.. Well.."

"This isn't something we deal with regularly. Roman is a special case. The truth is, we don't know very much about male pregnancy, as is obvious." Pryce explained.

Peter wasn't happy about the idea of sticking needles in Roman and into the still developing baby. "No, no tests." He said, shaking his head and glancing up at the two before back down to Roman.

"It is not your decision!" Olivia shouted, and Peter expected her to stomp her foot like a child.

"It's not yours either, Olivia. It's mine, and even if I thought it were of necessity, I'd still need the consent of my patient. Good day to you both." Pryce then left with no room for argument as Olivia hurried after him, still bitching.

Over the weekend, Peter just decided to camp out by Roman's bedside, since he didn't trust Olivia not to do anything stupid on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've loosely Googled stuff about pregnancy. Olivia likes to throw fits to get her way, but I'm behind the keyboard now.. I've only lightly used Roman's coma dreams.


	4. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman awakens and he and Peter have a talk, where he learns about his condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst and mentions of self-harm.

Roman now stood in the darkened attic, it had been cleared of any and all of Shelley's furniture, which felt wrong. There was a large black baby crib under a lavish, brightly lit chandelier, with sheer black curtains surrounding it. On the floor were black candles in a perfect circle around the crib, their flames flickering in the dim room.

Olivia stood there next to it, shushing him, a vision in white, but she was no angel. The whole scene was somber and felt like something out of a horror movie.

"What are you?" Roman asked.

"What are we?" Olivia corrected. "Come, darling, she wants to meet her father." And Olivia was seriously pricking the baby with a large sewing pin and making it cry before sucking the blood off the pin. "You know what you must do."

And suddenly he noticed that there was blood dripping down his hands, gushing from the deep, large gashes that extended from his wrists to his inner elbows, the bloody razor in his hand. He felt light headed and faint, feeling himself fade away. The dream blurring.

\--xx--

Peter had been sprawled out in a chair, arms hanging to his sides and head tilted back as he slept. He had been exhausted and just fell out for a bit. He snorted awake when he sensed eyes boring holes through him and gazed around, shutting his eyes tight at the feeling of the crick in his neck and cracking it painfully before rubbing the sore spot. He opened his eyes again and turned his gaze to Roman, almost flinching back when he saw Roman's green eyes staring back at him, wide and blinking.

"Jesus Christ.. Fuck.." Peter straightened up in the chair and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Hello to you too." Roman then searched his surroundings to see he was in the attic, hooked up to fuck knows what kind of machines. "Peter..? What the fuck happened..?"

Peter rubbed tiredly at his eyes with his thumb and middle finger. "You decided to take a long ass nap."

"How long of a nap?" Roman groaned.

"Like two fucking weeks. Hell, I'd settle for one week myself." Peter stretched.

Then Roman was attempting to sit up and Peter was quick to gently push him back down. "What the hell, Peter? Let me up."

"No, you just.. Can we get a fucking nurse in here?!" He shouted out, mostly to nothing. Where had the help gone? Afraid of him, most likely. Not just because of the rumors, but because Peter would shoot death glares to anyone near Roman. They had just been doing their jobs, checking stats and whatever, but still, they were too close for the wolf's comfort.

Roman was shoving him away and sitting up a little too quickly. He immediately regretted it as his head spun and that nauseous feeling returned to his stomach. "Bed pan. Now." He demanded, words strained.

Peter grabbed him a plastic trashcan instead in just enough time for him to throw up. "Gross." But he laughed. It wasn't that he took delight in Roman coughing or gagging and retching up pretty much nothing, but it was just a relief to see him awake.

Roman spit and glared up at the wolf over the side of the trashcan. "Laugh at my pain."

"I'm totally not." Peter took the can and sat it in the floor beside the bed, then grabbed a rag to wipe his friend's mouth. "You need a fucking bath, badly." 

"Well, then give me one, Fido." Roman mumbled and dropped his head back to the pillow.

Peter smiled. "That's my boy. What do you remember?"

"You, Letha, cocaine, cars and trees don't mix." Roman sighed, trying to sit up more slowly, still feeling dizzy. He reached for the glass of water by the bed and Peter helped him get a drink.

"What do you mean me and Letha?" Peter asked. "There is no me and Letha."

"You two sure looked cozy that night, I saw you, through the window." Roman said, hands clasped together in his lap.

"How much did you see exactly?" Peter folded his arms. "What were you doing looking through my window like a peeping Tom?"

"You two were making out on the couch, undressing. I got the hell out of there. I saw enough. And I wasn't spying on you, I had just stopped by." Roman said. "That dog catcher stopped by earlier digging for dirt. She suspects you, Peter."

"I'm not worried about her. And you didn't miss much of a show. We didn't do anything." Peter told him.

"You don't have to spare my feelings, Peter, I'm a big boy." Roman growled.

"That's what Letha said when I told her we couldn't do it. But I'm not sparing your feelings. Me and her just aren't a thing. She's sweet and pretty, but not what I want." Peter said, dropping back down into the chair.

Roman was quiet for a moment. "Well, sheeit.."

Peter smiled. "Sheeit. So I guess you ran into a tree and totaled your car for nothing then?"

"You think I totaled my car over you?" Roman snorted.

"I don't know, but something obviously upset you." Peter reasoned.

"You were with my cousin when I told you not to be." Roman snapped.

Peter didn't believe him, but just nodded. "Okay." He felt like shit now, Roman would've never ended up in a coma had he not seen the two of them together. "So you just threw a rich brat fit, is that it? Should take you over my knee."

"You're not man enough." But at least Roman smiled. But then his eyes widened and he leaned over the side of the bed and promptly threw up again in the trashcan, retching a bit and panting hard. "I'm sorry." He whimpered.

"Me too." Peter said. "You missed the can, and I can kiss these shoes goodbye. Well, not kiss them obviously, since they're covered in puke."

"Fuck, I'm sorry." Roman groaned, wiping his mouth. "I don't know why I'm doing this. I've been doing this. I've never really even been sick. Did they find anything wrong with me while I was out?"

"Yeah, they did." Peter said quietly.

"What then?" Roman asked.

Peter wanted to tell him, but wasn't sure it would be good coming from him. He also had that other thing to tell him, but now wasn't the right time or place. "I think you should hear it from Pryce."

"No, man, fuck Pryce, tell me. You tell me, I wanna hear it from you." Roman insisted. 

"It's not my place, and you probably won't believe me." Peter sighed, he busied himself cleaning off his shoes the best he could with a towel, but it was a lost cause, both for his shoes and the distraction he sought. 

"Believe you? Why wouldn't I believe you?" Roman's lips tried to twitch to a smile.

"Because it shouldn't be possible  
And it's probably my fault." Peter ground out, tossing the towel down. 

"What did you do to me, Rumancek? Knock me up?" Roman snickered. "I figured Pryce poisoned me. That's seems more likely." And the strange dreams he had while out still stirred in his head. Shelley had told him to make his heart steel. "We still have work to do, you know.." He looked over at Peter, the other boy had went deathly still when Roman joked about being knocked up, he looked pale and a little scared. "What? Did I grow a second head or some shit?"

"No. You still have just the one." Peter said, still not making eye contact. It would have been ironic since Roman wasn't just growing a second head, but a whole other person inside him.

"Well, technically I do have two. I just think more clearly with one than I do the other." Roman quipped.

"Your dick thinks more clearly than your head? That I believe." Peter shot back. The easy banter at least helped calm his nerves a bit.

"You're not funny." Roman folded his hands over his chest. "So, what's wrong with me? Don't be a pussy, you can tell me."

So Peter just came out with it. "You're knocked up." He said, completely serious.

Roman kept waiting for him to laugh or smirk, or for the look on his face to at least soften. But Peter didn't break. So Roman let out a nervous chuckle, then laughed. "No, really?"

"You're pregnant and I'm most likely the father." Peter repeated.

"But we've never even had sex.." Roman then looked down, flushing.

"Yes, we have. I remember it, Roman, your freaky mind shit didn't work on me." Peter told him.

"What? But you did as I told you to." Roman fidgetted and started to pull off the tape covering the IV needle. He needed out, out of here.

"Stop that." Peter stood up. "I did because I was panicking and I thought that's what you wanted, me to forget and go on. Pretend it never happened."

"You said it was a mistake.. You regretted it.. I.. I didn't think you wanted to remember.. to remember fucking me.." Roman stammered out, yanking the IV out and watching a trickle of blood run down his arm, it was a momentary distraction and he wet his lips, dying to taste it.

"It was a mistake, Roman. I did regret it. But not because it was with you. I regretted the way it happened. That it was after an argument, that I hurt you, that I couldn't just take my time and take you slow. That you wanted that pain. So I pretended your mind shit worked, so I could believe it didn't happen that way, that I didn't use you and we could still be friends." Peter explained.

"I wanted you to forget. I wanted to forget how much it ate at me when you said you regretted it. I didn't know that's what you meant. I wanted to keep you as a friend too. I'm sorry. I really am. It wasn't supposed to be that way." Roman admitted.

"Felt like I had raped you. You were screaming and in pain and there was blood and.. I couldn't face it." Peter shook his head. Olivia telling him he raped her son was still echooing in his head.

"You didn't fucking rape me, Peter. You wouldn't do that to me." Roman sighed.

"Your mom thinks I did." Peter told him.

"My mom is royal bitch, I wouldn't listen to her bullshit." Roman said.

"They saw the lacerations on your thighs and chest, she thinks I attacked you, wolfed out maybe." Peter raked his hair back.

"But you didn't.. I made those with my razor blade myself." Roman admitted softly.

"Why would you do that to yourself, huh?" Peter asked.

"I like the pain. I like to bleed. I get these urges, when shit is too stressful or I'm angry or some other fucking shit. Calms the voices down." Roman shook his head. "I don't expect anyone to understand."

"More people than you think understand." Peter sighed and it was quiet for a moment.

"We're a couple of dumb shits." Roman snorted. "I wanted it rough, I wanted pain, I wanted to be tore apart and made bleed. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I saw you suck that guy off in the bathroom. Did he fuck you?" Peter demanded, wolf restless.

"What? No. He didn't fuck me. And I wasn't going to be sucking you off anytime soon anyhow. You weren't supposed to see it." Roman said.

"Has anyone else fucked you?" Peter growled.

"I got a blowjob from someone's hott blonde wife at that gala party Olivia threw. Has anyone fucked me? In the ass? No, not lately. Just you." Roman replied.

And the wolf in Peter calmed a little, Peter calmed a little. "Then it can only be mine."

Roman wasn't expecting it, so he only flinched a little when Peter's hands gently touched his stomach, moving them over it. "You're not serious, Peter, tell me you're not serious. This isn't funny. It's not possible, I'm a guy, you know that.. I can't be.. I can't be.. pregnant.."

"You are, Mr. Godfrey. You're a full 5 weeks along, and are doing fine." Pryce said, standing across the room. It startled them both since they had not heard him come in.

Roman looked back and forth between Pryce and Peter, face starting to show his denial and panic. "You can't be fucking serious. Stop this shit right now, I don't like this joke.. It's not funny.." He said, gritting his teeth.

"Roman, I'm sorry, but we are not playing jokes on you. You're having a baby. You.. You're not like other males. Your genetic makeup is highly different than that of others of your gender. You're a different gender, in a sense. Male on the outside, both male and female on the inside." Pryce explained.

"But.. But how?! How the fuck is this possible?!" Roman shouted in agitation, trying to get up out of bed. He succeeded in getting off the bed and Peter caught him as his legs almost gave out. "I know how reproduction works, I'm not stupid. I know how gay sex works, I don't have a cunt."

"Roman, calm down. No, you don't. It's actually still a mystery how the rare male of your species can get pregnant through anal sex. There seems to be a passageway inside the rectum that allows sperm to travel to the usually female organs inside." Pryce elaborated.

"My species? I'm human, what the fuck are you talking about? Did you do something to me, you did, didn't you?! You made me into something, didn't you? Didn't you?!" Roman was yelling as Peter tried to hold him back.

"Roman, I can most assure you that I have done nothing to you, I have not experimented on you in anyway. I have not altered your genetics in any conceivable way." Pryce assured.

It was that time that Olivia walked in. "Darling, you're up. So good to see you up." She almost glided across the floor on air as she came toward him and took his head in her hands to pet him. "My sweet boy, I've been so worried about you."

'Yeah, I bet..' Was pretty much the thoughts of all three men present, but no one dared say it. 

Roman shuddered, feeling the urge to vomit again, maybe on his mother's white shoes. He pushed Olivia away. "I want to go take a shower and get out of here." He needed to get out of here.

"Doctor Pryce has come to check you over, sweetheart." Olivia cooed, the usual venom in her voice temporarily masked by faux motherly concern.

"Your mother's right, Roman. I came over as soon as I heard you were awake." Pryce said.

"How did you know he was awake?" Peter piped up.

"The nurse you called for called Doctor Pryce." Olivia said.

"Instead of coming to check on me herself. As always, mother, you hire the best help." Roman mocked.

"I need to check your vitals and make sure you're okay. I only have your best interests at heart." Pryce said. "Please believe me."

Shelley appeared in the distance and looked at her brother with a loving concern. She nodded.

Roman sighed and swallowed. "Let's get it over with." He let Peter guide him back to sit on the bed.

Pryce checked him over. The usual shit, looking into his eyes with a bright light and making him follow it. "Good." Checking his breathing and heartbeat. "Good." Blood pressure. A bit high, but that was expected with his stress.

Peter watched him like a hawk, wanting to growl when Pryce's fingers checked his throat and down his neck. Then he was guiding him back and lightly pressing fingers down on the lower part of his abdomen. Peter turned and took a deep breath. The doctor was here to help, he told himself. 

"Does that hurt?" Pryce asked, moving to another spot when Roman shook his head no. "And that?"

"No." Roman grit out. "I want to see the test results."

"Of course. I could also show you on an ultrasound, if you'd like." Pryce offered.

Roman nodded and Pryce set up the machine. He had Roman pull the end of his shirt up and squirted more gel on it and traced the transducer over the area. Roman watched the screen critically, until he saw a tiny bean-shaped spot.

"There. It's not very big, and not very developed. But it's there." Pryce smiled.

Roman clenched his teeth and felt the tears welling up in his eyes. He shook his head and reached up to pinch the end of his nose, closing his eyes. "This isn't happening."

Roman wiped the gel off himself and pulled back down his shirt. Pryce showed him the test results.

"I checked multiple times, Roman. It isn't a tumor." Pryce glared at Olivia. "You are pregnant."

Roman let out a dry laugh. "This is fucking insane." Then the tears were rolling down his face and he sniffled.

"Oh, sweetheart.." Olivia was reaching out both arms to wrap him up in them.

Peter stepped toward Roman and growled low and dangerously at her, the wolf rising a bit to the top. He glared a hard warning at her.

Olivia stepped back. "I'll have your balls clipped, you mongrel."

Roman swung an arm in her direction, pointing at her, but still keeping his gaze down. "You leave him the fuck alone. If this is happening and Peter's the father, he goes nowhere. He stays by my side."

Olivia crossed her arms. "If that is what you want." She relented for the time being.

Roman felt Peter's hand on his belly and leaned into him letting him hold him as he cried softly into the wolf's chest.

Peter buried his nose in Roman's hair and whispered "I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More medical shit. Again, poor baby fruit bat. Eh, I kinda have this thing for Roman being upset, overdramatic and crying. I also have an even weirder kink where Peter is protective of Roman and takes care of him.


	5. Fresh Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a shower Roman just needs to get out of the mansion, so Peter takes him home and Lynda finds out about the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More talk of self-harm and wanting pain, shower masturbation, sleepy Roman, snuggling in small spaces. Also, thanks for the comments and kudos, they mean so much. <3

Pryce took a moment to speak to Roman alone. He told him about the lacerations. "No one forced you, did they, Roman?"

"Nobody fucking raped me, if that's what you're asking. I wanted it rough. I also made all the cuts. Peter didn't tear me up. I wanted it.." Roman really didn't give a shit if Pryce knew, but he didn't want anyone pinning shit on Peter that he didn't do.

"Okay, it's quite alright." Pryce said. He hadn't believed Peter forced Roman to do anything. Any other medical practitioner would have suggested Roman seek therapy, but Pryce didn't think he'd want to speak his uncle Norman, or anyone else about this. It's not like Roman was normal or even human, it was quite common for upirs to self-mutilate. Pryce had been forbidden to tell Roman about his lineage. He had to let Olivia have her way on that one for now.

When Roman had collected himself enough to move, and every thing he had been hooked up to removed, Peter helped him up. He hadn't stood for two weeks, so his bones and muscles ached with unuse. He was stiff as he left the attic. He needed a shower, maybe two.

Peter decided he should wait in Roman's room while he cleaned up, just in case. Roman relented and headed to the shower. With shaky hands he fixed the water temperature and removed his pajamas. He stepped under the warm spray from the shower head and groaned, water soaking his hair and wetting his skin as it ran down his body. He got the soap and a sponge and squirted a generous amount on it before rubbing the rough sponge over his skin as hard as he could, which felt good as it scratched his itchy skin. He washed both arms and his chest, stopping a bit as he moved it to his stomach, being a bit more cautious as he ran it over the slight bump of his belly. He lightly ran his fingers through the suds over his stomach, feeling the little pooch of his belly. He still wasn't hardly believing it. But it was there.

Roman dropped the sponge with a heavy wet plop and inspected his belly with both hands, moving long fingers gently over his skin as the suds rinsed away under the water and his touch. He craned his neck and stuck his hip out to get a better look.

If this wasn't real, it sure was convincing. He bent over to reach down and grab the sponge and started on his legs and up to his thighs. He loved the stretch in his back, traveling up his spine, it felt so good and refreshing. It was the same with the stretching and maneuvering of his arms to reach back and wash his back.

He got to his groin last and felt his cock stiffening under the touch, having not had any attention in two weeks. Roman cursed and moved the sponge to rub between his cheeks before dropping it again and letting his fingers explore, lightly brushing over his hole. He wasn't sore anymore, and was sure he was healed up. He leaned forward, pressing his head against the wall as he spread his legs and arched his back, pushing two slippery fingers inside, using the suds as lube. Roman's cheek pressed against the wall and his eyes rolled back and closed.

The warm water felt so soothing as it ran down his bare skin. Roman let out a breath and wiggled his hips back into his hand, just enjoying the feeling of his fingers buried inside himself before he slowly pulled them out and plunged them back in. He groaned and bit his lip hard enough to bruise the delicate flesh. He wished it was Peter's fingers working him open, getting him ready for his cock. Roman licked his wet, abused lips and began fucking his fingers in and out faster.

Roman's breathing was labored, heart pounding and cock aching between his legs. He wasn't touching it, but thought about jerking off with the slick soap. He let his free hand move down his stomach and to his hip, caressing the slick skin before moving his hand to his cock, lightly brushing his fingertips up and down the hard length and feeling it twitch hopefully. He let out a purred growl and began wiggling his fingers apart inside himself, stretching his walls, still feeling the damage he made Peter make. He shoved his fingers in further, digging deep inside for that one special spot and rubbing against it when he found it.

Roman whimpered, sure the water would drown out his sounds. His free hand was on his hip as his fingers raised up and spread out, wiggling. He couldn't take it any longer and wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking up and down with the soap, squeezing a bit too hard at the head before thumbing the slit. His body hummed with pleasure, nerves tingling and head swimming.

Roman's fingers pressed roughly against his prostate and he bit into his lip hard enough to draw blood. He came as soon as it touched his tongue and he was groaning and trembling against the cool wall, legs almost giving out on him. He removed his fingers and held himself up against the wall with both hands, panting and coming down. He needed that release, it was better than drugs.

Roman quickly washed his hair and rinsed himself completely off before turning off the water and stepping out to grab a towel and dry himself off. He ran the towel over his hair and stumbled to the mirror which was mostly foggy. He looked the same, tired, but the same. He had been kept shaven and well manicured. He rubbed the fog off the mirror and took a look at his stomach, turning to the side and viewing the light bump. This was strange.

Roman dressed and came out to find Peter lounging on his bed.

"You should be quieter." Peter said dryly, looking slightly agitated and on edge.

Roman merely smirked. "Fuck you." He replied.

"No, I'm not the one pregnant." Peter quipped. "You okay?"

"Peachy." Roman sighed and put on his shoes and grabbed a jacket. "I gotta get the hell out of here. I need air."

His car was ready by the time he had awoken, looking good as new, couldn't tell there was a scratch on it. Roman let Peter drive and just enjoyed hanging out the window. They just drove around for awhile, then to Peter's to hang out for a bit. Roman was dying for a drink, dying for a smoke. But he wasn't sure if he could indulge.

"Your mother wanted a prenatal paternity test while you were out. Pryce wouldn't give into her, said he needed your consent." Peter told him.

"Thank fuck for small miracles." Roman muttered as they sat on Peter's steps, enjoying being outside, the fresh air, even the damn birds chirping.

"She probably won't drop this, she won't accept the gypsy boy suspected of murder is the father of a Godfrey's child." Peter said, wanting a drink and a smoke too, but not wanting to tempt Roman.

"Well, she's gonna have to." Roman said thickly. "You're the only one I've let fuck me in awhile. Blowjobs don't count, pretty sure I didn't get knocked up that way, and I spit it out."

"So I take it Roman Godfrey doesn't swallow." Peter said, still not liking being reminded of Seth, or the fucking hott blonde wife. But it's not like he had an official claim on Roman.. at the time. 

"Not for just anyone. Fucking told him not to anyway." Roman leaned back and rubbed his hand over his shirt covered belly. "There's really something in there.." He said, staring down.

"Mhm.. We're having a baby.. I guess.. I think your mother would rather you terminate it." Peter said, chewing on his lip.

Roman scowled at that. "I don't care what Olivia wants. It's not her decision."

"Would you want to.. G-get rid of it..?" Peter asked.

"I don't know.. I mean, it's mine, it's ours.. I'd like to see how this goes.. I don't want to just get rid of it. I think I want it. It's so weird, I feel already protective of it." Roman said, still with his hands over his belly.

Peter knew the feeling, on more than one occasion he had wanted to tear apart anyone for merely being in the same vicinity as Roman, who wasn't Shelley, of course. Shelley would never hurt her brother. "So, we're gonna try this parent thing?"

"I guess.. Do you want to?" Roman asked.

"Yes." Peter gently pushed him back to put his hands on Roman's belly before leaning over to lay his head on it.

"Is this a werewolf thing..?" Roman asked, amused.

"It's my pup. I don't know, I'm drawn to it, to you.. I've been drawn to you. I don't know what you've done to me, you beautiful bastard." Peter teased.

"You think I'm beautiful? Wow, gay." Roman giggled.

"Like that giggle wasn't?" Peter retorted playfully. "And there's nothing wrong with that. Also, you're bisexual. I'm.."

"Bi-curious?"

"Romansexual, can that be a thing?" Peter asked, lightly poking Roman's side and making him squirm. "You squirm pretty.."

"That's so damn cheesy." Roman snorted. "You said I'm pretty.."

"You're gorgeous." Peter said.

"Not on the inside." Roman sighed softly.

"Don't talk like that. Yes, you are. The way you stand up for and take care of Shelley and Letha is beautiful. I'm the dick that did this to you." Peter nuzzled his belly.

"I wanted it, Peter. I mean.. I wish our first time had been different, not just hurried angry sex, but I did want it. And I wanted it to hurt, I trusted you to give me that. I had lube, I have plenty, I just said I didn't. I don't know what's wrong with me, Peter. I have this.. obsession.. with pain.. with blood, I will cut myself to have it. I need to smell it, feel it, taste it.. It's not fucking normal, people would think I was psychotic." Roman let out.

"Well, some of us already do, so.." Peter smirked.

Roman huffed and tugged on his hair. "You're not funny. And I'm serious, Peter. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm a guy, I shouldn't even be able to be pregnant."

"There may be a reason behind all that. We need to go see Destiny.." Peter said.

Roman didn't say anything to that and stroked Peter's hair instead. "I'm drawn to you too, Rumancek."

Peter smiled into his stomach. "We're a couple of idiots."

"Who are going to be parents." Roman added.

"Fuck help us." Peter laughed.

Lynda came home a little later, finding Peter sitting on the couch with Roman half asleep, laying on his back on the couch with his head in Peter's lap. "Roman, sweetie.. You're awake.."

"Barely.. I don't want to sleep no more.. Don't make me.." He said groggily and turned his head to snuggle against Peter's stomach.

"Is he staying the night?" Lynda asked. "At least for dinner?"

Peter was stroking the sleepy boy's hair. "Yeah, he's staying. I'm not ready to send him back to that prison with that bitch of a warden." Peter scowled.

"Why? What did she do now?" Lynda asked, not surprised that Olivia was being difficult.

"She wants me to get rid of our baby.. She said it was a tumor.." Roman muttered.

Lynda blinked, caught off guard there. "What did he just say? Baby?"

Peter could just tell her Roman was still loopy on medicine and it was the sleep talking, but he'd rather tell her now. "He's pregnant, the baby is mine. Olivia wants it aborted."

"Are you boys messing with me? He's a guy, I'm sure of it." Lynda said. "Well, pretty like a girl, tall though." She smiled kindly.

"Boys can be pretty too.. And girls can be tall.." Roman sighed, turning to lay on his side, head still using Peter as a pillow.

"They sure can, sweetie." Lynda said softly. "Seriously, Peter, what is going on?"

"Roman's not like other boys. He has both gender's reproductive organs. We had sex, I didn't use a condom.. I didn't know he'd get pregnant, we neither did." Peter echoed how Pryce had explained it.

"This is why you should always use protection." Lynda merely shook her head.

"We were both clean, I didn't need a condom." Peter said. "This isn't supposed to happen with guys. We neither one knew that Roman was different, it's just not something you deal with all the time.."

Lynda hummed thoughtfully. "I can see your point there. How would anyone know?"

Roman softly snored in response, mouth open and drooling on Peter's jeans as he slept.

"Roman's an upir." Peter said, looking up at Lynda, still petting Roman's hair.

Lynda looked alarmed at that and moved back a step. "Peter..?"

"He's not turned yet." Peter said quickly. "Destiny helped me figure out what he was."

"Roman doesn't know?" Lynda asked.

"No. That's why we need to go see her, let her explain it. She told me that upirs complete the turn by taking their own life. Olivia is an upir, she'll push Roman to it, I know it. I won't let her. We'll tell Roman and hope it convinces him to not let her drive him to it." Peter watched him sleep. "I won't let him turn."

"All of the children Olivia Godfrey had before Roman died. I always heard that she murdered all of them. They hadn't been born with a caul, therefore they were considered not good enough." Lynda said. "Course it's seen as just a rumour."

"I want to take him away from her. When he turns eighteen, everything's his. She won't have a hold on him anymore." Peter stroked his face and Roman nuzzled his hand in his sleep.

"She won't let him go without a fight." Lynda said.

"Well, she isn't getting him, or our baby. Mine." Peter snarled, clenching his teeth.

Lynda came to the couch and raked Peter's hair away from his face. "My sweet boy, the wolf in you knows. It will do anything to protect its family. Its mate, its young. The feeling is natural. Don't be afraid of it. But be careful and don't let it make you do anything stupid." She leaned down and kissed her son's forehead. "I'm gonna get on dinner, let him sleep."

By the time dinner was ready, Lynda found Peter had maneuvered himself to being propped up against the arm rest of the couch, one leg moved to laying up on the couch under Roman, and the other off the couch. Roman was laying on him, on his stomach, his arms hooked around Peter's waist. They looked cute, they looked right. She hated to disturb them, but had to wake them for dinner.

She woke Peter up and he gently shook Roman awake, who stirred, grumbled a complaint and got up to stretch.

They ate and headed to bed, Peter told him he could have his bed and he'd sleep on the couch, but Roman wasn't having that, pulling him into the bed with him.

"No, stay.. Stay with me.." Roman purred playfully, but too tired to do anything about it. "Your room and your bed is ridiculously small. I hate it." Roman grumbled, situating himself on his side, facing the wall.

"Sorry, your highness." Peter thought that was a bad place for Roman to be if he had to get up quickly, but he had already drifted back off to sleep. Peter snuggled up behind him, holding him close.

Peter buried his face in the back of Roman's neck and breathed in his scent, which smelled different, most likely as a result of the pregnancy. He had his arm wrapped around his middle and moved his hand down to place on Roman's belly. He'd have to let Roman go back home tomorrow, Olivia would probably throw a fit, have Peter arrested or some shit for taking her son, have Roman dragged back to the mansion in handcuffs.

But that didn't mean Peter was just going to go away and give him and their developing child up. All they had to do was bide their time until Roman turned eighteen, then she couldn't stop him from leaving or force him to do anything. They'd be free.

Free. It didn't seem likely though. Olivia was not just going to go away either, she'd do anything and everything she could to get her way. Well, not this time. She wasn't going to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I love how Lynda treated Roman in the first season, so much better than Olivia did. I swear, that whole show wasn't fair. Chapters and dialogue get away from me, I'm really sorry. Well, I had to have Roman in the shower.. In the future Peter will join him in there.


	6. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman wakes up to a frisky Peter and doesn't want to go home, he does anyway to pack a bag, but Olivia has different ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frottage, I guess. Dry humping. Biting. Marking. Usual warnings for Olivia's special brand of manipulation. My summaries suck and I'm going with lazy titles because titles are my natural enemy..

Peter stirred the next morning, snuggling into the warm body in front of him, nuzzling his face into their back before raising his head and snuffling at their neck. They hummed appreciatively as he began kissing their neck, and grinding his hips against their soft and perfectly round ass, morning wood evident and calling for attention. Peter's tongue flicked out to lick their neck, tasting the salty sweetness of their skin.

They then snorted and gave a little giggle and wiggled back into his hard on. "You really are a dog, Rumancek."

Peter groaned and lifted his head up, pushing his shaggy bed hair out of his face. Roman craned his head back to look at him. And it didn't help the throbbing between his legs when Roman licked his lips, the simple act seeming obscene when he did it.

"You smell good.." Peter nuzzled the side of his face and continued to sniff him.

"Thanks.. It's my shampoo, I think.." Roman said uncertainly.

"No. You smell good." Peter licked his cheek playfully and Roman made a face and tried to pull away.

"You don't have to cover me in your slobber.." Roman then groaned and stilled as Peter's teeth latched onto where his neck and shoulder connected, it was hard enough to get his attention and feel it, not hard enough to break skin or hurt him. Peter had an arm across him, pulling him back against him to continue rutting against his ass. "Fuck.." Even if Peter had broke skin, Roman was sure he wouldn't get any blood out of the wound, since it had all rushed south.

Peter's hand moved to rest on his stomach before going lower, fondling him through his underwear and causing him to gasp and buck back against him. Peter then bit down harder and Roman stilled, eyes wide and breathing labored.

Peter released his neck and licked over the indentations of the teeth marks he left. "Be still." Peter growled in his ear and he shuddered.

"Could just fuck me like this.. Just get the clothes out of the way and slide right in.." Roman tempted as Peter continued to kiss and suck at the back of his neck and shoulders, hand moving away from his crotch, over to his hip and back around to grab his ass.

"I don't have any lube." Peter nipped his shoulder.

Roman whimpered. "So? Just do it.."

"No. That's not fucking happening again." Peter said. "Ever."

Roman turned his head back to protest when Peter grabbed his chin, staring into his eyes before leaning down and capturing his lips. The kiss was heated, but that of craving and hunger. Peter pulled away and was turning Roman to his back and moving to crawl up in between his legs, going back to devour his lips, his throat, his collarbone, grinding his hips down and rubbing his clothed cock against Roman's. Roman's hands were everywhere, in his hair, on his shoulders, trailing up and down his back. 

He felt Peter sucking at his neck and smiled. "You're gonna leave marks.." His mother would hate that.

Then Peter was grabbing Roman under his knees to hike his legs up and wrap them around his waist, thrusting against him more vigorously and with purpose.

"Fuck, Peter, that's not enough.. I need more friction.. I'm so close.." Roman whined and wiggled his hips up against Peter's.

Peter clamped a hand over his mouth. "Shut up." He growled, turning Roman's head to the side and taking a moment to enjoy the sight of his throat contracting as he swallowed before biting into his neck again.

And Roman was cumming in his underwear, crying out under Peter's hand, eyes rolling back before fluttering shut. He then basically went still, Peter grinding into him erratically to find his own needed climax. Peter released his neck and Roman took hold of Peter's wrist to pull his hand off his mouth before singling out his first finger and middle finger to slide his lips down over them, sucking on them and fucking them with that pretty goddamn mouth. 

"Oh, fuck.." Peter groaned, dick throbbing and wishing it was in Roman's mouth instead of his fingers. 

Then Roman was batting his eyes open and up to look at Peter, pulling his lips off his fingers with an obscene pop before licking in between them. And that did it, Peter came into his own underwear with a growl that was almost primal, then he too stilled. 

He lapped at the marks his teeth left on Roman's neck, panting. "I wanna lick and mark you all over." He nipped his chin before rolling off him and onto his back, pushing his messy hair back.

Roman cuddled up against his side, running a hand over Peter's chest and through the hair there. "I won't stop you. Mom's gonna freak when she sees your handiwork." Roman snorted, giggling.

"Sorry.." Peter sighed, too blissful to truly care.

"Don't be. I'm not. Fuck, Peter, you got me, okay? You got me. We're in this together." Roman said, echoing the dream he had.

Peter turned his head to look at him before lifting a hand to stroke back Roman's hair. "I'm not going anywhere without you, not without a fight."

A small smile graced Roman's lips before he was leaning down to kiss his wolf. Peter smiled into the kiss, moving his hand to the back of Roman's head to pull him closer.

Then Roman made a small pained sound and raised up, eyes widened. Peter sat up, concerned and afraid something was wrong, but Roman pushed him back and crossed over him to get out of his small bed and head for the door in search of the bathroom.

Peter took the opportunity to grab a cigarette and light it. Morning wood. And morning sickness. He was just glad the nausea waited until they were finished. He also hoped he made it to the toilet.

\--xx--

Roman was up and dressed, sitting on the couch and watching the door, expecting Olivia to burst through at any moment and reclaim him. Peter came in, throwing on his jacket.

"I don't want to go home." Roman said, chewing on his thumbnail.

"Eventually, you'll have to, sweetie. But you're always welcome here, this is your home too." Lynda said. She handed him a cup of tea. "Here, this should help with your stomach."

"Thank you. For being so nice to me." Roman said, clasping his hands around the mug and taking a small sip.

"I'd not ever let you go back, if it were possible." Peter sat down beside him and kissed the side of his head.

"I'll be eighteen soon. I could just move in here.. Or hell, I'll kick Olivia out of the mansion and you and your mom can move in with me and Shelley. Or I'll just let her have that place, buy us a new place and we can all move in there." Roman said, fidgeting, taking another soothing sip of the tea.

"We'll work something out, okay. Don't worry about it or get worked up." Peter assured. "I can stay with you some too, even if I have to sneak in." He knew Roman was worried. He was worried too. Olivia Godfrey was truly something to be feared.

\--xx--

Peter didn't want him to, but Roman decided to stop by the mansion anyway to get some clothes. "I thought you didn't want to come here?"

"I don't. But knowing my mother, she's at Norman's office, fucking him. See? Her car's gone." Roman pulled into the driveway.

"Your mom is fucking your uncle? Dude, that is fucked." Peter said.

"She's been fucking him for years, since before my dad died, it's old news, trust me. Letha and her mom doesn't know, let's keep it that way." Roman sighed like it was a great burden, getting out of the car. "I'm gonna tell Shelley where I'm at before we leave, so she won't worry."

"I still say it would've been easier to go buy yourself some new clothes." Peter said, following.

"My favorite pajamas are here." Roman argued as they entered. They didn't see any sign of Olivia, so they headed for Roman's room.

"Favorite pajamas? Are they skimpy and tight..? Maybe something soft with lace and-?" Peter was suddenly cut short when Roman punched him in the arm. "Ow, fuck, I'm just joking.. Unless you into that kind of thing, then it's cool."

Roman got a suitcase and quickly began to pack stuff. "Lube, top drawer, get it, get two bottles of it." He instructed, gathering clothes and underwear.

Peter went over to the dresser and rummaged through the top drawer, finding all different kinds of lubrication. "You want a specific brand or flavor..?" Peter asked.

"Any two, I don't give a fuck. I'm not picky." Then Roman shrugged. "Make sure the date is okay, I guess.."

"Yeah, you really need to fucking clean your lube drawer out. This one expired three years ago." Peter said, dropping that one back in the drawer.  Peter paused when he found the vibrating dildo and held it up. "This too? Please say yes."

Roman glared at him. "It's not like I was having sex with everyone at every hour." He shrugged and then smirked. "Whatever my big bad wolf wants. Hell, you can even use it as a chew toy, we can play fetch."

Peter rolled his eyes. "If I'm the Big Bad Wolf, does that make you my Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Fuck off." Roman grumbled. "Stay here. I'm gonna go see Shelley."

He had a knot in his stomach the size of a baseball as he took the elevator up. Peter had not wanted him to go alone, but Roman had been sure Olivia was out, so he didn't see the harm in it. Really, he just didn't want to see or fool with her right now.

"Hey, Shelley, where're you at?" He crept further in the room, blood running cold when she spoke behind him.

"And where have you been, darling? I've been worried." Olivia came up behind him, trailing fingers along his back and shoulders as she passed to turn and face him.

"Where's your car?" Roman asked causally. 

"It's in the shop. Why didn't you come home last night?" She asked. 

"Not like I haven't not come home before." Roman said.

"That was before, darling, things are different now." Olivia purred. "I really don't like you leaving and staying gone all night. You are not to make a habit of it."

"You can't force me to stay here. I've been doing things, important things." He stopped talking when she slapped him. She then reached up and pulled his shirt collar aside to see the bites and hickeys Peter had made earlier.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, if you lay down with dogs, sooner or later you're going to catch fleas. And now you have done just that. Was this to embarrass me? Have I really been that awful to you to deserve this?" Olivia demanded.

"Trust me, you don't want me to answer that." Another stinging slap and he glared at her, teeth clenched and jaw tightened. "You heard Pryce, no one could have known. Believe it or not, Mom, I didn't get knocked up to embarrass you, I had no clue."

"Of course you didn't, that would be ridiculous. I'm talking about you being with that mutt and bringing him into my house. People in town like to talk, they know all about you two. I don't want your condition getting out, I don't want it getting out that a gypsy is the father. Remember, darling, appearances are everything." Olivia rattled on. "Really, sweetie, I wish you'd just let Doctor Pryce take care of it. He can make it go away and it'll never get out and no one will ever know."

"I'm not having an abortion. I want this child. I won't let you make me terminate it. It's my decision, not yours." Roman said.

Olivia clenched her teeth. "I am your mother, you're still under my care, I only want what's best for you."

"No, you want what's best for you, what's best for the Institute, what's best for the Godfrey name and appearances. I'm keeping it. Me and Peter are keeping it, we're gonna raise it." Roman ground out tightly, on the verge of frustrated tears. He felt shaky.

"How about this then? If you plan on going against my wishes and keeping this baby, I suggest you stay inside then. We'll have someone tutor you at home so you don't miss much school. After the baby is born, we'll say the mother passed away." Olivia suggested.

"No, I'm not staying couped up in this house." Roman shook his head.

"Roman, stop being so insolent. Listen to yourself. You're going to start to show, and you're a man, how do you expect to explain this?!" Olivia shouted.

Roman shrugged. "Beer gut?"

"Don't be silly, darling. Let me help you, let me take care of you. Or would you like me to have that mutt in your room arrested for kidnapping? I can make that gypsy boy go away, you'll never see him again, he'll never meet his child." Olivia threatened.

"You can't do that! You wouldn't do that to Peter! I won't let you!" Roman shouted, choking back tears, throat feeling closed up.

"Darling, you're going to throw up again, you really don't need to let this upset you, it's not good for you." Olivia cooed, now trying to seem comforting. "Just stay here for awhile and let's talk about this over dinner."

"Peter eats with us. Peter's not leaving." Roman sniffled, gazing down to where he had subconsciously placed his hand protectively on his stomach.

Olivia sighed dramatically. "You're really not ashamed of all you've done, are you?"

Roman looked back up at his mother, eyes watery. "Mom, it's your grandchild. It's my child. It's apart of me, how could you want me to get rid of it?"

Olivia softened and sighed again, moving forward to reach up and cup his face in her hands. "My precious boy." She guided his head down to her shoulder, running fingers through his hair. "Fine. I'll let you keep it." She said, as if it were a puppy or kitten he had found, and not a baby he was having. 

"And Peter?" Roman sniffled.

"I won't force you to stop seeing him, even if I don't like him in my house. Outside of this house, I don't want you two to seem like more than just friends, you understand?" Olivia whispered.

Roman nodded. That was okay, they had the Rumancek place.

"And when you start to show considerably, I do want you to stay out of public. Can you please compromise with me?" Olivia asked. "I'm not just thinking of myself, Roman, I'm really do have your best interests at heart. No outsiders need to know about this, they won't understand, they'll view you as a freak. I don't want them to hurt you."

Roman's heart dropped. His mother was right about the last part, they would see him as a freak. He was a freak. They already had disdain for him anyhow whenever he went out. He couldn't even go get a drink without some prick starting shit, blaming him for shit his father had done, for shit his mother had done. Roman hadn't done anything, it wasn't his fault people lost jobs. The company would soon be his, maybe he could fix things then, but right now, he couldn't do anything. He couldn't do anything but compromise.

So Roman nodded and lifted his head, feeling his mother's hands on his tear soaked face, wiping them away from his eyes with her thumbs. "Fine. I'll compromise."

A wry smile graced Olivia's lips. "Good boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made Roman the little spoon. XD. Basically an unhealthy mixture of angst and fluff ahead.. Peter biting Roman is a way to hurt Roman in a way that wouldn't hurt him or do lasting damage.


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter helps Roman deal with the aftermath of Olivia and makes promises that Roman will hope he keeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for a disturbing scene where Olivia sinks her fangs into a baby in Roman's dream. It's not too graphic and it's short, but was kinda even hard to write with how protective I am of children.

Having Olivia Godfrey for a mother was exhausting. If she was displeased, one would feel her full wrath. She was controlling and self-absorbed, abusive in her ways. She hadn't always been physically abusive, she only ever slapped him across the face when she was really mad or trying to make him shut up, which still didn't make it right. She was more manipulative and emotionally abusive. She'd throw her fits, and liked to pour salt in one's wounds via her venomous tongue.

But she also had her kind, loving moments. The ones where she made Roman feel like he was just being a spoiled brat. When she'd give him gentle caresses, or hold him and sing to him, stroke his hair when she'd pass, act like a mother. It was deceiving, because she would go right back to being cold and callous a few minutes later. And when she was treating Roman like shit, it made the moments where she was kind seem almost worth it. At least, he used to see it that way. He used to live for those moments after a blow up, after the yelling and crying, where she'd come back later, calmed down, sweet and gentle, loving on him. At least after the abuse he got love. But that's what made the abuse worse. The sweetness covering up the bitterness.

He didn't see why anyone envied him. He had money, that's all he had. His old man had shot himself when he was a kid, left Roman with Olivia, though Roman understood why he needed to get away from her. That gave Olivia everything until Roman turned eighteen. She controlled everything. Sure, Roman had money and the best clothes and anything else, nothing was too good for a Godfrey. But he also had the misfortune of being a Godfrey, being on Olivia's leash, dealing with her bullshit, it wasn't anything to be jealous of in his eyes. In fact, Roman would trade it with anyone else. Roman envied other kids. Roman envied Peter, and his loving mother who only had kind things for Roman, appreciating that her son had a friend, even if that friend was a Godfrey. Peter was free, a nomad, free to roam, he had the support of his family.

\--xx--

Roman came back to his room to find Peter waiting on the bed, he quickly snatched up the packed suitcase and shoved it in his closet to hide for now, getting questioning from Peter.

Roman put his finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet. "You're having dinner with us." He still sniffled, fighting back more tears as they threatened and burned his eyes.

Peter got up and checked him over, noticing how red the side of his face was. And he was distraught now, eyes not meeting Peter's, but looking past him, hollow and empty. He had been crying, eyes wet and red, nose flushed. "Roman, what happened? You were gone for so long, I.."

"Olivia was waiting for me. Guess Norman was busy today." Roman muttered sarcastically.

"She what? Roman, did she hit you?" The wolf inside Peter growled. Peter clenched his teeth.

"She slapped me. Twice. I was talking too much." Roman shrugged. "Nothing new. Peter, I've got to sit down or I'm going to faint."

"Okay.. Okay, we'll sit down, come here." Peter guided him to the side of his bed and Roman plopped down, resting his head against the headboard as Peter sat beside him, rubbing his back. "Roman..?" He sighed, chest tightening with worry.

"We've came to a compromise for now. We get to keep the baby, you get to stick around, but when I show, I have to stay out of public." Roman said, features tense and voice tight.

"Okay.." Peter let out the breath he was holding, the constricting in his chest dissipating if only for a bit. "That's manageable, baby. I'll just keep you in bed all the time." Peter smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"There's more. We can't be a couple out in public, just friends. No one can know we're together, no one can know we're having a baby." Roman broke then, not able to stop the tears anymore as they fell. "They can't know I'm a freak.." He cried, hand on his belly.

"Shh, Roman, you're not a freak. Who cares what those assholes think? Like I said, it's fine, we can deal with that for awhile. It's okay.." Peter placed his hand over Roman's on his belly. "Hey, stop crying.. I'm a freak too, I'm a fucking werewolf, and you tolerate me and let me impregnate you. We can be freaks together. I mean not everyone knows I turn into a wolf on the full moon. Despite that rumor Christina started."

Roman gave a watery laugh. "That didn't go well, Peter, some people believe it and think you're a murderer."

"The real kicker to that is, I am a werewolf. I'm just not the one who's been killing pretty girls." Peter said. "Who gives a shit what people say? Just because people say or believe shit they hear doesn't mean they know all the details or the whole story. So they can get fucked."

Roman felt Peter kiss and nuzzle his shoulder and sniffled before grabbing a tissue off the nightstand to wipe his nose and his face. "I'm sorry I'm being such a girl." He snorted, trying to joke, but falling flat.

"Well, you are pregnant." Peter snickered and nipped his shoulder.

Roman elbowed him in the stomach. "There's nothing wrong with being a girl. Or emotional. Boys can be emotional."

"Ow.. Apparently they can be pregnant too, we're fucking up all kinds of gender stereotypes here. Besides you're the one who said you were being a girl." Peter kissed his cheek. "And what I meant was, you're not a girl because you're emotional. You're more emotional than usual because you're pregnant, it's normal."

Roman eyed the drawer on the nightstand, knowing what was inside, wanting it. "Peter, I cannot do this without you. I can't."

"Hey, you're not gonna have to, I'm not going anywhere. If I have to leave, I'm kidnapping you, taking you and our baby girl far away." Peter whispered close to him.

"How do you know it's a girl? Has Destiny said anything?" Roman asked.

"I had a dream while you were out, I was wolfed out and you were there and we had a little girl wolf cub and you were telling us to be careful before we went on a run." Peter told him.

"You think that means she'll be a werewolf too, like her dad?" Roman asked softly.

"I don't know. We wouldn't even know til her teens." Peter said, holding his hand and stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"We're gonna have a little girl.." Roman said, more tears gathering in his eyes. "She'll be so loved."

Peter moved his hand up to the side of Roman's head and pressed his head against his. "She already is." Peter brought his face around to look at him. "I hate to tell you this, but so are you."

Roman tried to smile. "You hate to tell me that? Rude. Don't say it unless you mean it, Peter." Roman added as Peter wiped away fresh tears.

"Never." Peter whispered, kissing him again.

Roman pulled away. "Mom always told me that gypsys would steal the rings from your fingers and the love from your heart." He eyed the nightstand drawer again, every few seconds his gaze would shift back there.

"You still have your ring." Peter lifted Roman's hand to his lips and kissed said ring. "Here, I'll give you one of mine." Peter removed a ring and showed it to Roman, the ouroboros, the snake eating its tail. "We are in this together." He took hold of Roman's left hand and slid it on the middle finger, then kissed it as well.

"The symbol that connects us." Roman said. "The symbol that haunts our dreams."

"The symbol is supposed to mean rebirth, recreationing one's self, basically like a phoenix rising from the ashes." Peter told him.

"Peter..? I want you to get rid of all the coke I still have. It's in that drawer over there, go flush it." Roman requested quietly, pointing to the drawer across the room.

"I will. I also took the razor blades out of that drawer, you can stop staring at it." Peter said, nodding to the nightstand Roman had kept glancing at before getting up to dispose of the cocaine.

Roman closed his eyes and nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out. He hadn't cared about the cocaine, it would harm his baby, he could give it up, just like his smokes and alcohol. That was no problem, but oh, how badly he wanted to cut into himself, make himself bleed, make the pain go away momentarily. It was like an itch that wouldn't go away, an addiction. 

Peter flushed the cocaine. Roman laid down on his side on his bed, playing with and looking at the ring. He still couldn't stop asking himself what they were going to do. He didn't trust Olivia to keep her word.

He didn't realize he had drifted off to sleep. He was back in the darkened attic, the flickering candle light making shadows dance upon the walls. Roman saw the baby crib, decked out with a creeping sense of unease and heard the baby softly crying. Slowly he made his way over to it to peer inside, wanting to see his baby girl, wanting to hold and soothe her, let them soothe each other.

But the crib was empty, and Roman gazed inside in confusion. Then he heard the crying behind him and quickly turned to find Olivia holding the baby in her arms. She smiled at him, cold as always, showing off a glint of fanged teeth. Then she raised the baby up and sunk her teeth into it, blood squirting all over her white dress as Roman screamed.

Roman woke up suddenly in the proverbial cold sweat, raising up and searching around frantically. "Peter..?" Then he was crying, shaking and scared.

Peter had been laying behind him and raised up to wrap him in his arms. "What..? Hey, what's wrong..?"

Roman stiffened, staring forward with wide eyes, tears streaming down his face. He muttered something unintelligible.

"Roman, you're fucking scaring me. What's wrong..? Is it the baby..?" Peter gently shook him and Roman turned his frightened gaze to the worried boy beside him.

"Olivia.. She.. She killed her.. She killed our baby girl.. She.. Oh, god.. She.." He couldn't say it.. The blood.. Her teeth were like fangs..

Peter felt a weight being lifted and hugged him close. "She hasn't killed her, you haven't even had her yet. And I wouldn't let her kill her. It's okay, you just had a nightmare." He rocked him like one would a child, one hand rubbing his back, the other stroking his hair.

"But my dreams usually mean something.. Something bad.. Peter, we won't be able to stop it.." Roman whimpered, bringing trembling hands to his stomach. "She had fangs.. Like a vampire.. She bi-bit into her.. There was so much blood.." Roman raised one hand to wipe at his face.

Peter took hold of his hand and kissed it. "There's things you don't know about your mom." He sighed.

Before Roman could ask for him to elaborate, the nausea hit full force and he was tugging himself out of Peter's arms and rushing to the bathroom. He barely made it to drop in front of the toilet before he was throwing up, violently this time, his stomach feeling like it was on fire and every nerve was pierced with an icy feeling. Fighting it only ever made it hurt more, so he let it come, hating the soured taste and how it burned his throat. When he stopped he laid his head on his arm that was laying on the rim of the toilet, panting heavily and broke out in sweat.

Peter was beside him, rubbing his back. "You're okay.. Just breathe slowly.."

"Just kill me now.." Roman's voice waivered.

"No, I've decided I wanna keep you around for myself, and I'm a selfish guy, so.." Peter pushed Roman's hair from his forehead.

"Then I think your mom's gonna have to get me more of that tea.." Roman said, forcing himself to get up out of the floor.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind a bit. My mom likes you. I think she wants to just adobt you." Peter got up and flushed the toilet as Roman rinsed his mouth out at the sink and prepared to brush his teeth.

"I like your mom too. When she's nice to me, I don't feel like there's a sinister intent lurking behind it. It's nice." Roman said, he got the paste on the brush and crammed it into his mouth, brushing a little more roughly than necessary.

"Be sure to use mouthwash. I don't wanna kiss you with puke breath." Peter teased.

Roman spit out the paste and glared up into the mirror back at Peter, who was giving him the shit-eating grin he had to admit he loved. "And they say romance is dead." He rinsed the paste off his teeth and used the fucking mouthwash. Which he planned on using anyway. "You really wouldn't kiss me after I threw up?" Not that he'd want him to, or even let him. "Yet I bet you lick your balls in wolf form." But he had to mess with him.

Peter shrugged. "Wouldn't you?"

And it was worth it to hear Roman laugh. Peter pulled him close and held him, Roman's arms wrapping loosely around the wolf's shoulders, he leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, kissing Peter softly. Their tender moment being interrupted by Roman's stomach growling.

"Your daughter's hungry." Roman smiled.

"Hmm.. We better go feed her then." Peter kissed him again, pushing his tongue past Roman's to deepen it.

Roman's stomach growled again and they both pulled away, giggling. "Demanding.."

"Just like her mother.." Peter quipped.

Roman smacked his arm. They went down to the kitchen and Roman began searching through cabinets and the fridge for food.

"You're not gonna get weird cravings, are you?" Peter asked, fixing himself a sandwich.

"Yeah, for pickles and your dick." Roman shot back, he gave up and decided to just fix himself a sandwich. "There's not shit here I want to eat."

"Maybe we can make a jail break and go grocery shopping later." Peter suggested, practically inhaling his food, he hadn't realized how hungry he was as well.

"No later, that's exactly what we're gonna do now.." Roman said, taking a large bite out of the sandwich. "Wull hafta sneak out." He told him, mouth full.

"Don't talk to me with your mouth full, swallow first." Peter scolded playfully.

Roman just gave him that signature seductive smirk. "Maybe later.." He took another bite, still smirking as he chewed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so cute and I love them. I had Peter give Roman the ring he gave Letha in the show. Olivia's shit really takes its toll on Roman, having Peter with him softens the damage a bit. I love their banter, easy, playful and teasing. Also, tender fluff, hurt/comfort and angst, a favorite combination of mine. I don't like Olivia either, especially for what she put Roman through, and hell, Shelley and Johann too. I did find her character interesting as a villain, however, and Famke did amazing with her.


	8. Biding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go shopping and then pick up stuff from Peter's, all the while bickering like an old married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The show itself tore me up, like worse than Nip/Tuck, Charmed, Supernatural and The Walking Dead combined. So I need to write some fluffy moments.

"Okay, Norman's here, she should be occupied for awhile." Roman said after a brief investigation of looking outside. He grabbed his suitcase from the closet to take to the car.

"He just stops by?" Peter asked, following him down the stairs and to the foyer.

"Sometimes she goes to see him." Roman shrugged as they left the mansion and headed for Roman's car.

"And no one suspects anything?" Peter asked as Roman unlocked the car.

"I think we're supposed to just think that she's getting private therapy sessions at home." Roman popped the trunk.

"Maybe they are." Peter said. "Why are we taking your suitcase?" He asked, helping Roman hoist it up to put in the trunk.

"So I'll have it just in case we need to make a quick break for it." Roman chewed his lip. "Maybe they are, what?" He asked.

"What?"

"You said 'maybe they are'."

"Oh, maybe they are just therapy sessions." Peter replied.

Roman opened the driver side door and shook his head. "No, trust me. I walked in on them fucking once, which was pretty fucking traumatic too. I'm pretty certain they don't know I saw them though, since they keep having them here." He got in and adjusted his seat and buckled the safety belt before starting the car.

Peter climbed in beside him and buckled up. "So we're not supposed to know. Got it. Don't really care."

"Me either." Roman sighed, pulling out of the driveway.

It was the first time he had actually been in public since learning he was pregnant. Roman knew it was ridiculous, but he swore that everyone who merely glanced at him in passing knew that he was knocked up.

'They'll view you as a freak.' Olivia had told him.

Roman shook it off, trying to ignore anyone that was staring as he guided the shopping cart along. Peter noticed. 

"They're staring because you're with a suspected murderer, and because you can do much better, you're a Godfrey. And you're also insanely fucking gorgeous." Peter said, checking his phone. He had texted Destiny, but hadn't got a reply back yet.

"It feels like they know." Roman shuddered under the notion and how freezing it was kept in the grocery store.

"Yeah, but they don't. How could they?" Peter sighed, pocketing the phone.

"Mom said people know about us." Roman said, grabbing some items off a shelf and moving on to the next section.

"They know we're friends, that's pretty fucking obvious. They might think we're together, but that's just speculation. Like they think I'm responsible for the mysterious deaths cuz I'm the weirdo gypsy werewolf fuck." Peter echoed some assumptions about himself as he patted Roman on the back. He wanted to hug him, to hold his hand, anything. But he couldn't do that in public, not yet. If Roman broke down, he'd just have to tug him out of here as quickly as possible and get him to a safe place. "They're staring at me, Roman, not you, I'm positive, just ignore them."

"I don't like the fact that they're staring at you either." It's not like they were all good stares. Some were harsh and glaring, like they all knew something that they actually couldn't even begin to grasp anything about.

Peter shrugged and grabbed a box of bite-size cheese crackers and opened them, he shoved a handful in his mouth and chewed. "They're jush jealush."

"You told me not to talk to you with my mouth full. Practice what you preach." Roman scolded him.

Peter, in reply, just stuck his tongue out at Roman, covered in chewed up cheesy chunks of soggy cracker.

Roman made a disgusted face. "Gross, don't do that." He said, grabbing the box and putting it in the buggy.

"What? I planned to pay for that." Peter said, wiping away crumbs from his shirt.

Roman shook his head, smiling briefly before going to hunt more things he wanted. "See anything you want, Rumancek?"

Peter snorted. "I can't answer that in public."

Roman rolled his eyes. "Not me, in the fucking store."

"Believe it or not, I'm not with you for your money, Godfrey." Peter retorted. 

"I know.. But I see you eying things, just get what the fuck you want." Roman replied.

"That's not the point of it." Peter argued.

"I don't even give a fuck about the money. You raid my fridge anyhow, so just get what you want." Roman hissed lowly.

"Whatever, fine." Peter complied and starting grabbing things he liked. He was pretty certain Roman wasn't letting him go home without him anyway. They found themselves down the personal care aisle. Peter plucked a bottle of lube off the shelf and shook it in Roman's direction. "Look, it says it has warming sensation. I'm sure my 'girlfriend' would like this."

Roman slouched, eyes narrowing irritably. "I'm sure she wouldn't care what you used as long as you decide to actually stick it in."

"Ouch." Peter smirked, placing a hand over his heart. "You wound me, Godfrey."

Roman tried to keep the scowl on his face, but it dissipated and he snorted and smiled. "I'm going to wound you." He grabbed a few bottles off the shelf himself.

"You really think I need that many..?" Peter asked, quirking an eyebrow. 'I' meant 'we', of course.

"No, I just want to see the look on the cashier's face when they ring them all up. Besides, you said I needed to replace some of mine. Wouldn't want to use it out of date." Roman said, pushing the buggy to checkout, a wry smile gracing his lips.

Peter had dug the box of cheese crackers back out and had been shoveling handfuls in his mouth as they waited in line. He sat it up on the counter with the rest of the stuff. The cashier was a cute brunette with a friendly smile, that was directed at Roman, a little too brightly.

The look on her face would have been worth it as she rang up each of eight bottles of lubrication, had she not smiled and gave a "Wow, your girlfriend sure must be lucky."

Roman didn't say anything to that, his naturally pursed lips curling into a coy smirk. That a 'I have a secret and you don't know it' sort of smirk.

She grimaced for a split second when she got to the opened and half eaten box of cheese crackers and rang it up, giving Peter an annoyed look as she asked if he would like it bagged, or left out.

Peter snatched the box from her and grinned. "No thanks, I got it." He shoved another handful in his mouth, chewing obnoxiously as he continued to grin.

Roman handed over his credit card that bore his last name in fancy gold lettering and shrugged. "He's an animal, what can I say."

They waited until they wheeled the cart outside to start laughing. "Animal, huh?"

"I wasn't lying." Roman said, tearing into some kind of granola bar and biting into it.

They loaded the car and left, now sitting at a red light. Peter kept glancing at his phone. Destiny was out of town. That was just great.

They stopped at Peter's to grab him some extra clothes and get some more of that tea. Roman took his suitcase inside and to Peter's room so he'd already have stuff there. Lynda wasn't home, so they'd avoid any questions for now as Peter packed himself a bag.

"I really don't want to raise her in that place." Roman said as he sat on Peter's bed.

"We haven't exactly got a lot of room here." Peter told him, heading out of his room with his bag hanging on its strap on his shoulder. He snagged his school supplies. 

Roman followed him as Peter grabbed some of the tea and wrote his mom a note explaining what was going on. 

"So buy a new house, it is. We can look together, find something cozy and bitch-free." Roman said, plopping down on the couch. He'd rather just stay here tonight and not go home.

"We have plenty of time to figure shit out, okay." Peter said, sounding frustrated.

"I just want away from her so bad, you don't understand." Roman raked his hair back and stared at the rug forlornly. 

"I do understand, Roman, don't tell me I don't. I see how badly she upsets you and treats you and all I really want is to tear her fucking throat out. In fact, sometimes I really wished she'd give me a good reason to. But right now, we have to bide our time. Just avoid her as much as possible." Peter came to stand in front of Roman and used both hands to stroke his hair back.

"There is no avoiding her, she's everywhere, she permeates everything." Roman said, dying for a smoke, his nerves on edge.

"I know. But right now she could make sure I never see you again, or be with you through this, she can make sure I don't see our child be born. I don't want that." Peter leaned down and kissed his head.

Roman's mother telling him she could make Peter go away still echoed in his thoughts. "I know. Me either."

They hadn't either wanted to, but they went back to the mansion, Roman was anxious and jittery. "I worry about you, Godfrey." Peter told him as he shut off the car engine. 

"Me too." Roman replied, biting on his thumbnail.

Peter reached over and took his hand down from his mouth. "Would you fucking stop that? What if you swallow a nail fragment and it goes down into our daughter?"

Roman blinked at him. "Is that possible?"

"I don't know. Better safe that sorry?" He brought Roman's hand to his lips and kissed it.

Peter wouldn't let him help carry the bags in to Roman's agitation. 

"We have people to help with that." Roman griped. "You can't carry them all at once, stop trying."

"I don't give a shit. If you want to do something, get my bag, it's light." Peter told him, seriously trying to carry as many plastic bags filled with groceries as he could in two hands, the handles of some slid onto his arms.

"Damn it, Peter, I'm not some weakling." Roman growled, insulted.

"You're pregnant." Peter reminded, laughing as Roman twitched. "You're not supposed to carry heavy stuff."

"That's your fault." Roman countered, following Peter into the house. "And not all of it was heavy."

"I'm pretty sure you had a hand in it too." Peter replied. He had to go back for another load and they worked on putting groceries away.

Olivia had fluttered into the kitchen during that. "Where have you been, darling?"

"We picked up some stuff. Pregnancy cravings and shit." Roman told her. "How was your session with Uncle Norman?"

"Fine. It was just what I needed, I always feel better after seeing him." Olivia replied.

"I bet." Roman nodded, knowingly. "I mean, I hear he's a good therapist." He added, flashing her a small smile.

Olivia spotted one bag still on the table and peeked inside, pulling the bag aside to reveal the bottles of lube. A sour look appeared on her face. "And why do you need this many?"

"Well, according to Peter, I'm just too tight for him." Roman smirked. Peter flushed red and buried his head in the fridge to avoid the malicious stare he was sure he was getting.

Olivia rolled her dark eyes. "So lewd to your mother. I'd rather not know about your.. personal activities."

"Sex, Mom, it's called sex. How do think I got knocked up in the first place? I'm sorry to tell you this, Mom, but I know the stork's not real." Roman liked to pop his mouth, it was what he was good for doing, at least to his mother.

Olivia shook her head and walked out, muttering about Roman's insolence.

Peter slowly raised up out of the fridge and shot Roman a nervous glare. "That wasn't funny."

Roman only giggled. "She asked, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but you put me on the spot." Peter grabbed his stuff.

"But you did have a hand in knocking me up, so the spot was your's to be put on." Roman retorted, grabbing the bag with the lube and following Peter to his room. "You're stuck with me now." He tossed the bag on the dresser. 

"Oh, really?" Peter asked, dropping his bag and pushing Roman up against the door as soon as he closed it, grabbing his hips and attacking his lips with his own before kissing down his neck.

"Really.." Roman purred as he felt Peter's lips all over his neck, leaving small sucking kisses in their wake. Peter's hand was on the other side of his neck, fingers moving to the back of his head as his mouth traveled over his throat, licking up it as Roman swallowed and bared more of his neck.

"Fucking really." Peter's lips brushed along his pulse point and Roman was pushing his hips up against him, hands clawing at his shoulders to remove his jacket. "Been wanting to do that so bad."

Peter let him push his jacket off his shoulders and down to the floor before he was hastily removing his own. Peter started working on the buttons on Roman's shirt, getting them undone and that shirt off and down to his white tank top he wore for an undershirt. Peter was about to raise his own over his head when there was a knocking at the door.

Both boys stilled, Peter eying the door as Roman turned to stare at it himself, as though they thought they could see who was on the other side through the solid door. Roman sighed and opened the door a bit, revealing the much smaller blonde, her big doe eyes widening and a smile tugging at her lips. He stepped outside the door to hug her. 

"Roman, you're awake." Letha said, wrapping her arms around him to hug her cousin tight. "I've been so worried. I came to see you once, but I couldn't stand seeing you lying there like that, it felt like you had died. I was so scared."

Roman nuzzled the top of her head. "I'm alright, just had to take a long nap, is all."

Letha pulled back to stare up at him. "Don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Take care of Shelley, that's what I'd want you to do." Roman said, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

It was then Letha noticed Peter standing awkwardly inside the doorway. She took one look at each of them, and her eyes widened. "Oh, I interrupted something.. I'm so sorry, guys."

"Really, it's okay." Roman assured her.

"Hey?" She smiled and waved at Peter, who waved and smiled back. It did sting a bit to see Peter with Roman, but she couldn't deny how happy they both always were just in the mere presence of the other. She didn't want to come between them, it wouldn't be fair.

"How long are you staying?" Roman asked.

"Well, I came with my father, but you went out before I could see you. Dad left a little while ago and I stayed behind, I've been spending time with Shelley in her room and waiting for you. Guess I'll just stay for dinner, your mom told me to come and tell you it wouldn't be long til it was ready. You guys take me home after?" Letha asked.

"Sure, no problem." Peter said, awkwardness disappearing slightly. He didn't want it to he awkward, he wanted to keep Letha as a friend and he knew how important she was to Roman, and Roman was important to him.

"Night air might do me good.." Roman suddenly groaned and almost doubled over. "Excuse me." And he was pushing past Peter to get to the bathroom as the nausea became overwhelming.

Peter sighed and followed.

"Roman..?" Letha followed Peter to find Roman throwing up in the toilet. "Roman, oh gosh..?" She turned her worried gaze to Peter. "Is he sick, or something? He never gets sick." Admittedly she was quite jealous of that.

Roman was slumped over on his knees, one hand gripping the side of the bowl so tight his knuckles turned white and other hand rubbing his belly. "Calm down, sweetheart.." He whispered to the baby. "Please.. please.. ugh.."

"He's fine, just.. uh.." Peter scratched at his head.

Letha crouched down behind Roman and rubbed his back. "This doesn't look fine. First the coma and now this? Is this a side effect or something..?"

"It's a side effect of having sex." Roman groaned, nausea slowly easing away, but headache forming. 

"What do you mean by that?" Letha asked, getting up to grab a clean wash cloth and wet it, wringing out the excess water and getting back down to wipe her cousin's face and forehead. "Someone tell me something, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." Roman said tiredly.

"Um.. excuse me..? You just said you're pregnant.." Letha asked as she dabbed his forehead with the rag, bewildered. She hadn't been expecting that answer. 

Peter helped Roman up and over to the sink to rinse his mouth and brush his teeth again. "Yeah, I'm the father."

"But he's a guy." Letha pointed out.

"So I've been told." Roman said, brushing his teeth.

"How is that even possible then?" Letha asked, not weirded out, but confused. "Is that even possible?"

"We're not exactly sure how. Pryce doesn't even really know." Peter told her. "But apparently it is possible."

"Are you guys lying to me about this?" Letha asked, she wasn't skeptical, just curious. 

"No, it's true, Letha, we're gonna be parents." Roman said after spitting out the toothpaste, he rinsed it out of his mouth. 

"Um, well, congratulations then, I guess." Letha gave an unsure smile. "Least I know you're not dying on me." She said in relief.

"You're truly okay with it?" Roman asked, uncapping the mouthwash and taking a swig to swish around. 

"Totally, why wouldn't I be?" Letha shrugged. 

Roman spit out the mouthwash. "It's not exactly normal."

"Well, no, but that's what makes it even more of miracle. Oh, we have so much to do. How far along are you?" Letha asked, smiling happily.

"Five weeks." Roman replied unsurely.

"Okay, we have plenty of time. We have to get baby stuff and clothes, well, we'll have to wait till you find out the gender, unless you wanna go with gender neutral stuff, which is okay, it's up to you. And I'm gonna throw you a baby shower." Letha rambled excitedly.

"Letha, not a whole lot of people know, and Olivia doesn't want them to." Peter said calmly.

"Well, I figured that. We can just have a small get together with the people who do know or that you want to know. Who all knows?"

"Me, Peter, Doctor Pryce, Lynda, Olivia unfortunately, Shelley, you.. That's not a lot." Roman told her.

"Destiny knows, I told her. But she won't blab it, and she wasn't even surprised. She's cool." Peter said.

"That's eight people. That should be enough. Seven if you don't want your mom there, I'd totally understand if you didn't." Letha said sympathically.

"She's not taken it well." Roman sighed. "She really doesn't want it getting out in town, but the family knowing should be okay."

"We'll work something out. I'll help you." Letha smiled, taking hold of Roman's hands. "You're not alone, you got us."

Roman returned the smile. "Thanks, Letha, I really appreciate it. We're both kinda lost."

"It's okay. I knew Shelley was extremely excited for some reason, but she wouldn't tell me. I guess she's happy about being an aunt, huh?" Letha asked. 

"Over the moon." Roman nodded. Shelley was always supportive. 

"I can't believe it. A baby, this is so exciting." Letha giggled, hugging her cousin again. 

Roman hugged her back, wishing he could feel the excitement without the worry overshadowing it instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly Letha wasn't my favorite favorite character, but eh.. They need all the support they can get. There will be time skips. The "I worry about you, Godfrey" was taken from the "I worry about you, Bevey" line from IT.


	9. The Love Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take Letha home and then make love. Peter gets to take his time with Roman, regardless of how mouthy Roman can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst.. They make sweet love, that's literally the whole chapter, lol. Anal rimming, anal fingering, anal fucking, oral, lots of sweet kisses and touching.. Maybe self-harm warnings for Peter discovering Roman's recent damage.

Roman could feel the tension in the room during dinner, like the cliché says, you could cut it with a knife. Olivia kept up an icy silence for the most part, mainly keeping her attention on Letha and what was going on in her life, when really she didn't care. Though she would send chilling glances to Roman and Peter from time to time. Overall, since Letha was there, they made it through it without a bad blow up or argument.

Olivia had rather had Roman stay home and let Peter take Letha home, but Roman didn't want Peter to go alone, there was this persistent nagging feeling he had that if Peter left the mansion without him, he'd not be let back inside when he returned, or that he maybe wouldn't come back at all. So Roman used the excuse that he'd rather not have anyone else drive his car, and Peter didn't have a vehicle here to drive. So Olivia sighed and relented. She retired for the night.. Least Roman hoped she had.

They drove Letha home in a comfortable silence. "Remember, don't tell a soul about this, okay." Roman told her.

"I won't tell a soul, they'd probably not believe me anyhow, and I would look crazy. So, not a risk I'm about to take with a therapist for a dad." She giggled.

"Thank you, we'll see you later." Roman kissed her cheek and they left after she was safe inside.

Roman still nibbled at his thumb, avoiding the nail, but still finding himself worrying with it anyway with his teeth.

"I told you to quit that." Peter said.

"Get bent." Roman huffed.

"Maybe I should give you something else to suck on." Peter muttered.

"Unless it's your dick, m'not interested." Roman spit out a tiny piece of nail fragment.

"Oh, it's definitely that." Peter snickered.

"You need to stop making promises you're not gonna keep, Rumancek." Roman growled.

"Jeez, I'm not, Roman, Christ.. It's all yours, fuck." Peter sighed.

Roman suddenly jerked the wheel and pulled off to the side of the lonesome road, outside was pitch black dark. He hit the steering wheel with the palm of his hand and sat, jaw clenched and frustration showing in his features even in the dark.

"Roman, what the fuck is wrong now?" Peter asked.

"I want you to fuck me." Roman said, it was simple as that.

Peter sat back in his seat and sighed again heavily. "Roman.. I.."

"You're not gonna fucking hurt me, I'm not a fragile child you can break, I can take it." Roman glared at him.

"Roman, that's not the point. I know you can take it, but if you want me to just do it to fucking hurt you, then I don't want to do that." Peter said, fiddling with the rings he wore as a distraction.

"Then make love to me then. I don't want you to hurt me like the first time.. It can be a good kind of pain, you can stretch me out, do whatever you want.. Why do you think I got eight fucking bottles of lube?" Roman had his hands on both sides of the steering wheel, laying his forehead against the top of it.

"Okay.. Hey, okay.. Just, let's go back to the mansion first, okay. Get off this dark ass road." Peter placed his hand on his arm.

Roman raised his head. "Why? My big bad wolf scared of a dark road?" Then he smiled.

"Asshole.." Peter shook his head as some of the tension dissipated.

When they got back to the mansion, Roman went and told Shelley they were home and to say goodnight. Then they retreated to Roman's room, both happy that Olivia was asleep, or at least not around. They both climbed into Roman's ridiculously comfortable bed after their usual night time rituals. Both faced each other as they laid on their sides, Peter's fingers running up and down Roman's back as Roman's fingers ghosted up and down Peter's arm. They lay there gazing at one another for a moment, stealing soft kisses every few seconds.

Peter began kissing down his jaw and Roman tilted his head back, baring his neck as he felt the other boy's lips travel there. Then Peter was nudging him onto his back, raising up to poise overtop of him. He tugged at the hem of Roman's white tank top and helped him pull it up and over his head as Roman raised up long enough to get the top off. Peter frowned at the large healing cut on his chest. It had scabbed over, but was still painful to look at. Peter wanted to ask why he'd do this to himself as he found his fingertips tracing the line of the cut. Roman squirmed a bit under him, anxiety rising in his chest as Peter studied the cut. But Peter was leaning down to kiss it before licking across the length of it. He then left it alone all together and drug his tongue over his nipple before molding his lips around it and sucking. Peter's hand moved down Roman's side and to his hip, fingers daring to slip down inside his underwear and Roman arched his hips encouragingly, hopefully.

Instead Peter switched nipples and Roman let his head drop back down to the pillow, his breathing labored and a pleasant moan escaping him. Then Peter was palming him through his underwear and he groaned, hips arching back up into the hand.

"You don't have to be such a tease.." Roman sighed heavily.

"And you don't have to be in such a hurry." Peter countered, placing soft kisses down his chest. "We have plenty of time."

"Well, yeah, but I mean.. I just wanted to fuck before the baby was born." Roman smirked, that turning into a hiss as Peter nipped his side. "Oww.."

"Don't be a smartass." Peter had a hand on each side of his hips, kissing and nuzzling his belly before dipping his tongue inside his navel.

Roman purred and squirmed. Every kiss, every touch just setting him on fire. Peter grabbed the sides of his underwear and Roman lifted his hips for him to slide them off.

He frowned again at the cuts lining the insides of Roman's thighs, touching them gently. "Please stop doing this.." Peter said quietly.

Roman didn't reply and was reaching up to grab hold of Peter's shirt and pull him up between his legs before struggling to yank the offending garment off.

"Roman, I mean it.." And that was hushed by the taller boy wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around his waist, drawing him closer and down into a kiss. Peter relented, deepening the kiss and grinding down against his bare cock. He raised his head and looked back over his shoulder as Roman had lifted his leg and was seriously attempting to push his boxers down with his toes. "Are you kidding me..?"

"No.. I want you naked.." Roman replied, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth as he concentrated on his task.

"You're not going to get them off that way." Peter smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Watch me.. Haha.. Got them.." Roman grinned triumphantly, and look at that, he managed to push them down to Peter's knees.

Peter rolled his eyes and moved to take them completely off and tossed in the way of the other clothes, to various places on the floor. He was then crawling back between Roman's legs as he was again coiling around him. Roman was arching his hips up into his and, oh, that felt so much better naked. Peter rolled his hips and Roman was grabbing a handful of hair to shove him off and to his back, moving to straddle his waist and go in for more kisses.

"Well, if you wanted to be on top, you should've just asked." Peter said, taking hold of his hips and tracing his hands up and down his sides. 

Roman wiggled back against his crotch and reached back to take hold of his cock and stroke him and Peter thought he was going to try and take him dry again, but before he could protest that, Roman let him go and was slipping down his body, kissing and nipping at his chest and stomach as he made his way down to curl fingers around his cock. Peter moved his hands to Roman's head, carding fingers through his hair. Roman swirled his tongue around the head of Peter's cock before taking just it in his mouth and sucking as if Peter were the sweetest candy. Roman pulled off and lapped at the slit, loving how he tasted on his tongue, better than anyone else because it was Peter. Peter ran his fingers through Roman's hair as that sinful mouth engulfed him, taking him in as far as he could and Peter groaned as his cock hit the back of Roman's throat and Roman swallowed around it. He hated to ponder how Roman didn't seem to have a fucking gag reflex as his nose was almost buried in his pubic hair. Roman pulled his lips back off slowly before bobbing his head up and down, cheeks hollowed as he sucked at the sweet and salty flesh.

"Shit.. holy fucking Jesus.. fuck.. that's so good, baby.." That mouth was truly something to be desired and admired, and he loved watching those beautiful plush lips as they slid up and down his aching shaft, they were just made to be fucked and kissed and sucked until they were flushed and bruised.

Roman was bent over on his knees between Peter's legs, he moved his hand between his legs to stroke himself, letting out a filthy moan that vibrated through Peter's cock. His mouth was heaven, so hot and velvety. He'd be content to just cum in Roman's mouth, but he didn't want that. So he tightened his fingers in Roman's hair and gave a little tug for him to stop and get up. Roman's eyes rolled up to glare at him as he slowly drug his lips off his cock.

"I wasn't finished.." Roman said, licking his lips, slick with spit and swollen from arousal. They looked used and so hott.

Peter raised up to push him back on his back. "I'm not either. Roll over."

Roman's lips split into a wicked smirk and Peter was sure he was going to make some lame joke about a dog telling someone to roll over, but Roman merely complied and turned over to his stomach. Peter took hold of his hips and lifted them up so Roman was back on his knees, head laying to the side on the pillow. Peter's hands left him and he felt the bed dip behind him as Peter got up to retrieve a bottle of lube. Peter grabbed it quickly and dropped it on the bed as he moved back behind the other boy, who was sighing impatiently and about to make a sarcastic comment.

Before he could he felt Peter's hands back on his hips, moving down to grab two handfuls of Roman's ass and spread him with eager fingers. Again any sarcastic remark was cut off when he felt the tip of Peter's tongue circling his entrance. He let out a small breathy gasp and attempted to spread his legs further and buck back into Peter's mouth, but he was held in place. Peter gave a smug smirk as he lapped at his hole, pushing his tongue against it and gaining all kinds of glorious whimpers from Roman.

Roman tensed to keep from wiggling back into him, griping the pillow tight and chewing on his lip, he was panting and whining. No one had ever done this to him before and it felt good, so fucking good that he was losing his mind. He swallowed thickly. "Oh, fuck.. more.. more.. oh, god.. yes.."

Peter pressed his lips to his pucker in a sucking kiss before licking up his crack. "You like that..?"

"Fuck yeah.." Roman groaned breathlessly. "It feels so good.. How are you so good at that..?"

Peter shrugged, though Roman didn't see it. "Some girls like it.. Have you never had anyone..?"

Roman was shaking his head and Peter felt a small surge of pride, he was the first that had done this to Roman.

Peter let his tongue swipe up his flushed taint and back over his opening. "Shame really.. The sounds you make.. Gonna make my dick explode." Really it was their loss..

"I'd rather it do that inside me.. Peter, please.. finger me, fuck me.. do something.." Roman was begging and Peter felt another surge of pride at that.

"Okay, just a sec.." Peter grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some out on his fingers before rubbing them over Roman's hole, pressing them against it to test the resistance and then slowly pushing two slick digits inside. He fucked them in and out lazily for a minute before shoving them in deeper and digging around for that bundle of nerves, making Roman gasp and his back arch when he rubbed against it.

Roman was a beautiful mess as Peter continued to finger him open, grabbing to the sheets, the pillow, crying out and whimpering. His hips dipped low, legs spreading further and Peter pressed his free hand down in the middle of his lower back to hold him still.

"Oh, fuck yeah.. fuck.. Peter.. more.. please.. uhm.. more.."

"That's it, good boy.. open up for me.. Oh, you're so hott.." Peter kissed his hip and withdrew his fingers, turning Roman to his back and splaying his legs apart. He applied more lube to his dick before lifting Roman's legs up under his knees to get better leverage. He took hold of his throbbing cock and pressed it against Roman's hole before pushing inside carefully.

"Fuck, come on.." Roman whined impatiently, wiggling his hips down before wrapping them around his waist in an attempt to take Peter in all at once.

"Be patient." Peter leaned down and kissed him as he continued to push in, letting out a groan as he fully buried himself inside the other boy. "Fuck.. you're tight.." The pressure around his cock was exquisite. He was afraid to move just yet, afraid if he did he would cum and that'd be that. He was also giving Roman time to adjust to the intrusion.

"I haven't had as many boys as people think I have.. And girls usually aren't this adventurous.." Roman's voice was strained and his breathing unsteady as he ran his fingers up and down Peter's back, enjoying the full feeling, but desperately needing more. 

Peter held himself up with his arms, fingers grabbing tightly to the sheets on both sides of Roman, he took a few deep breaths, eyes closed before blinking open. "Uh-huh.. Really..?" Really Peter was glad Roman chose to spoil the moment and talk so he could calm down a bit. "So I take it you don't use that toy.."

"Oh, I use that toy.. I use it a lot.." Roman smirked as Peter groaned and leaned down to bury his face in his neck. "It's also not as big as you.." He purred, wiggling his hips. "Come on, fuck me.. stretch my tight little hole with that big dick.. Fuck.."

Peter was no longer grateful for Roman talking and he raised up to clamp a hand over his mouth. Roman's arms fell to the sides on the bed and he licked Peter's hand before taking hold of it and removing it, singling out his first two fingers and sliding his lips over them to suck on them and fuck them with his mouth, making filthy pornographic noises as he did so. 

"You're so fucking dirty.. and not fair.." He pulled his hand away and captured Roman's mouth with his own before he could protest, devouring his lips as he began to thrust, slowly at first to get his bearings before picking up a rougher rhythm plunging in and out of Roman's willing body harder.

Roman's arms coiled back around Peter's neck, his legs tightening around his waist to pull him in deeper. "Fuck, Peter.. fuck me harder.. that's so good.. oh, shit.. right like that.. uhm.. oh, fuck yeah.. " He trailed off into a few babbled whines that only served to make Peter's dick throb painfully inside him. "Harder.. harder.. please.. oh, god.." He loosened his arms and bared his neck to the side. "Please.."

He literally mewled when Peter's mouth found his throat, sucking bruises into his flesh and nipping at skin. Peter raised up a bit to loosen Roman's legs so he could thrust at an angle, gaining a whimper as he hit Roman's prostate.

"That's it, baby.. you feel so good.. wanna mark you all over.. show everyone you're mine.." Peter moved his hand in between them to wrap around Roman's abandoned cock, jerking him off. He had Roman Godfrey underneath him, writhing and making little choked and broken sounds, beautiful whimpered whines and shattered cries of pleasure. What a rush it was. "Mine. Say it." Peter growled, shoving in hard against his prostate and rolling his hips.

"Oh-oh, fuck.. Peter.. Yours.. I'm yours.. I'm-" He broke off into a feral cry as Peter latched onto his neck, biting into him so hard he broke skin a little this time. "Oh, fuck, Peter, I'm cumming.. I'm cumming.." And he was, all over both of them and Peter's fingers. "Oh, yeah.. Fuck.." Roman let his head roll to the side as Peter released his neck, panting and tingling all over, lips parted and eyes closed, still letting out little whines. "Yes.."

Peter licked across the teeth marks he left in Roman's neck, gathering the small drops of blood that welled up inside them on his tongue. He felt Roman's walls contracting around him and lost it, letting go inside of him with a gutteral growl that made Roman shudder, teeth bared against his skin. He thrust a few more times through his orgasm and stopped, panting against Roman's throat.

Roman ran his hands up and down Peter's back, one trailing up to his head to file fingers through his wild dark hair, petting him. "Well.. I feel better.." He laughed.

Peter still had his face buried in his neck and started to laugh with him against his skin. He pulled out of him and rolled off of him to grab a pair of underwear from the floor and wipe them off a bit before tossing them away again. Peter then moved to lay on his side, pulling Roman over to face him, kissing him softly.

Roman smiled at him, one hand on the side of his face, thumb stroking through his beard. "I love you. I can't fucking believe it, but I do."

Peter had his arm wrapped around him and pulled him even closer, kissing him. "I love you too, Roman.. How could I not?"

Roman smiled even more brightly in the darkened room. "You can't. It's not your fault. I'm irresistible." He giggled when Peter snorted.

"Yeah, I guess you are.. Least I can't resist you." Peter nuzzled into his chest.

They fell asleep tangled up in each other. Arms wrapped around each other, and Roman's leg swung over Peter's hip, like it was all a dream and they'd wake and realize none of it ever happened and they were alone. Maybe because it felt too good to have happened to them.

Olivia hated finding them that way in the morning, naked and entwined together. She didn't bother saying a word, just left the room with a slam of Roman's door. Both stirred at that and Roman gave a sleepy smile and nuzzled his wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Poor Olivia,' said no one. No one else eating Roman out, definitely their loss. I don't usually have a character say "hahaha" when they laugh, I'll just say they laughed or giggled, etc, unless a character actually says "haha" as a word. When Roman says "haha" he's literally saying it, not just laughing.


	10. Secrets Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things return to somewhat normal, until Seth corners Roman in the bathroom and Roman finds out what he is and that the baby might not be Peter's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing away on this here and there, but real life hasn't wanted me to do that or edit. I've also taken small liberties with upir genetics from the canon just a bit.

Things had pretty much returned to normal, Roman was back at school feeling that same anxiety that had him imagining that everyone who glanced at him knew, even though, they couldn't possibly know. The stares bothered him, made him self-conscious and feel like they could see right through him.

"You've been out for awhile and now you're back, that's all it is, ignore them.." Peter would say in the hallways or at lunch.

They also liked to stare because he was usually with Peter, but he had been before the coma and the pregnant thing too. It was like they couldn't grasp why a Godfrey was friends with a gypsy werewolf. Roman didn't care, he never cared for popularity or having many friends. He got laid, of course, he was rich and good looking, people wanted to fuck him, but he never connected with any of his hookups. He connected with Peter, felt close to him in ways he never had with any other person. He was closer to him now more than ever, they even stood closer, which some would argue was impossible because Roman was usually always close enough to Peter to be in his lap, or to be his long lost conjoined twin.

They didn't need to hold hands or kiss in public, being close to Peter to sense him and smell him was enough security. And people usually left Peter alone when Roman was around, Roman was the rich Moody weirdo loner kid, and Roman could do that freaky mind control shit if they even bothered to start.

"Awe, wolf boy seems so much happier now that his girlfriend's out of the coma." Seth's friend Dirk mocked in the hallway, slapping Peter's books and shit from his hands to the floor. The other guy who had been in on Peter and Seth's fight, Jesse, had just cackled like a hyena, as if it were the funniest shit ever. Seth wasn't with them this time, fortunately.

"Real original.." Peter huffed, bending to get his things.

"What'd you say, freak..?" Dirk had started, but Roman grabbed him by the jacket and locked eyes with him, startling Dirk more than a bit.

"Bang your head against the locker until your nose breaks." Roman let him go.

Dirk seemed stunned, glancing at his buddy in confusion as he stepped closer to the roll of lockers, then reared his head back and brought it forward hard to crack against the metal. Jesse watched stunned as he did it again and again until there was blood pouring from his nose and he was literally crying.

Peter stayed back to watch for a bit as Roman headed off for class. He winced, then shook his head and followed Roman. He would joke not to piss off a preggo, but Roman never cared for their bullying before he got knocked up.

"What was that about?" Peter asked, catching up to him.

"I'm sick of their shit." Roman sighed, wiping his bloody nose on a tissue.

"Feels like it's more than that." Peter observed.

"I used to blow them for cocaine, okay.. Well, mostly just Seth, he'd always want more, so the last time, I told him to forget. I don't want anything else to do with him or his friends. He's been obsessed with me, jealous of you.." Roman explained.

"Wow, never thought a jock would be jealous of me.." Peter remarked, putting his arm around Roman's shoulders in a way that would be saw as friendly, but also in a way that said 'mine.'

"I don't want them picking on you." Roman said. 

"I can handle myself." Peter shrugged a shoulder. 

"Shelley told me about you coming in banged up while I was out." Roman told him. 

Peter scoffed. "Yeah, but that was three on one." 

"Exactly." Roman retorted. 

Roman and Peter took turns staying with each other. Roman preferred to be at Peter's, preferred to have Lynda being kind to him, genuinely kind, getting excited about being a grandmother, even if they were all too young. Roman's mother, on the other hand, remained cold and snide. But she tolerated Peter and took it all with a grain of salt, relenting. That made Roman even more afraid that bad things were coming, that she was conspiring something.

Letha was helping them with preparations for the baby. They had already been to a few stores shopping, Roman still feeling sick when anyone merely glanced in his direction. They looked at cribs and baby toys, clothes and bathtubs for the baby, Roman was still timid to buy anything.

"Order it." Peter said. "Order it and have it sent to my house."

Roman considered this. So he took notes on what he wanted to order online later.

They were all three in one of the fancier baby stores, and Peter couldn't have felt more out of place. He could feel the stares of the people who thought he didn't belong there. Well, they weren't wrong, he didn't belong there, but he was here for Roman and their child.

Roman picked up the tiniest little outfit and held back a squeal that would have been absolutely embarrassing had he let it out aloud. "Look, it's so small.. Is she going to be this small..?"

"Most likely, yeah, that is a newborn." Letha did squeal when she found the adorable baby booties. "This is so precious.."

Peter looked through the toys, he'd admit he couldn't wait to play with her, hold her and teach her things.

Roman flushed as a lady came over to Letha and asked if she needed help, and told her that she didn't look too far along. Letha politely told her she wasn't expecting, that they were shopping for a friend. Roman knew it would be difficult for people to grasp that a male was pregnant, so they couldn't know, but it still stung that he felt like he couldn't just be proud and happy and share his joy of having a baby. His hands unconsciously rubbed his belly.

Days passed slowly. Every time Roman brought up the vargulf, Peter dissuaded him from it. He didn't want Roman involved. "This isn't your fight."

"I just want to help, I wanna be there with you." Roman replied.

"And I want to keep you and the baby safe." Peter said.

"Well, if you get yourself killed, she won't fucking know her father." Roman argued.

Peter sighed. "I have to wait to the next full moon, then maybe I can trace the scent. Until then, let's not focus on that."

It was at school one day that Seth cornered Roman in the bathroom, he had been nauseous, but hadn't threw up. He got sick, however, when the jock staggered in. Seth smiled widely when he saw him and got a small bag of white powder out of his pocket.

He shook it in Roman's direction. "Hey there, pretty boy. Just got this this morning, what do you say we make a little trade?" He grinned, nodding down to his crotch.

Roman huffed in annoyance. Had his mind shit not worked? He shook his head and washed his hands. "No, I don't do that anymore."

"Don't do what? The coke or blowing people for it?" Seth wet his lips, striding up behind Roman and placing his hands on his hips. "Maybe you could do something else.."

Roman turned and clenched his teeth, glaring hard at him. "Leave me alone, forget we ever did anything." He commanded firmly.

Seth laughed and grabbed his face, wiping the blood from his nose with his thumb. "Listen, sweetheart, that shit don't work on me." He leaned forward to take a sniff of Roman as he squirmed and tried to shove him off, Seth was unusually strong. "I know what you are now. I can smell you, you're just like me.." Seth growled and Roman's eyes widened as he bared his teeth, showing off two sharp fangs in place of his canines.

"Let me go. Now." Roman demanded. "What the fuck are you?"

Seth merely laughed and grabbed his throat, holding him against the wall. "You don't get it. You don't know what you are. You haven't even turned yet. I did recently, it's why I was gone. It's so easy, all you need is the right amount of heartache and something to end it with."

Roman was having a hard time breathing, he clawed at Seth's hand as it wrapped around his neck, choking him.

Seth released him, but still shoved him against the wall, smelling him, his eyes widening before traveling down to Roman's stomach. "Fuck.. You're pregnant.." 

Roman's breath caught in his throat. He knew. He actually fucking knew. "What the fuck are you talking about? I'm a guy, guys don't get pregnant, you fucking moron."

"But you're not normal. Tell me, is it mine, baby..?" Seth purred, his hand going down to touch Roman's stomach. Roman tensed at that, he didn't like him touching his stomach, he didn't like him this close period.

"We never fucked." Roman ground out.

"Oh, yes we did. You don't remember it? See, that mind control shit only works on other upirs if they haven't turned and then only for a little while. I made you forget after. And you never remembered.. I'm crushed." Seth sneered. That meant that Roman's mind shit had worked, it had just worn off later. Seth leaned forward to snuffle Roman's neck, frowning at the bite mark Peter had left. "You let that gypsy fuck mark you." He licked his neck instead. 

Roman shuddered in disgust. "That's not your fucking business. And you're lying.." 

"Oh, no, I'm not. I fucked your tight little ass against that sink." Seth snickered.

Roman shook his head. "Whatever arrangement we had is over. I'm not into you that way, and I'm not available. Fucking leave me alone!" He growled.

"You want me to go? You have to give me something first." Seth reached down to grope him though his pants. He grabbed his face again and kissed his lips as Roman tried to push him away. "Not a lot of people know just how rough you like it."

At that point Roman's eyes took on a brilliant glowing blue and he shoved Seth off and into Peter as he came in. Peter growled and turned Seth around, grabbing him and shoving him against the wall.

"What part of no didn't you get?!" Peter snarled, baring teeth. "He's mine. He chose me, not you."

"You really are a fucking werewolf, I can smell it." Seth choked out.

"Fuck.." Peter grabbed his head and bashed it against the wall hard enough to knock him out. He grabbed Roman and drug him out of the bathroom and down the hall. Peter had realized it as soon as Seth had said it and Peter had smelled it on him. Seth was an upir. He had turned. This was not good.

Roman nearly broke down when they got to the car, Peter taking the driver's seat. "Fuck, Peter, he knows. I don't know how he knows, but he fucking knows I'm pregnant! He said.. He had fangs.. He said I was like him.. He said he was an upir.. What the fuck is that..?" He recalls all the blood cravings and dropped back heavily into his seat. "Am I a vampire..?" He rubbed his hands over his stomach. "Is my baby a vampire..?"

"No, Roman, you're not a fucking vampire.." Peter said.

"He had vampire fangs! I know what fucking vampire fangs look like!" Roman shouted, then the nausea hit and he was swinging the door open to vomit in the parking lot.

Peter sighed and leaned over to rub and pat his back. "I'm sorry, Roman, I'm so sorry. I've been wanting to tell you.. Me and Destiny, we figured out what you are.. Why you can have children.."

Roman raised up and wiped his mouth on a napkin. "What am I, Peter..?" He growled. He opened a bottle of water and took a swig, swishing it around before spitting it back out on the pavement. He shut the door. 

"An upir.. A vampire-like creature.. They crave blood like an addict, but can go out in sunlight. They still look and can act like normal humans and do human things. They have fangs, but they are the same as when they were living. They are born into it, but they only complete their turn when they die by their own hand, they take their own life and arise again. The only ways that I know to kill one is to rip out its heart it or decapitate it." Peter explained what he knew.

Roman was silent for a moment. "Well.. I guess that explains some shit.. I'm this thing..?"

"Only if you give in and kill yourself. It's why I don't want you cutting yourself, you could accidentally bleed to death and if you died and stayed dead, I'd not have you, and if you came back as an upir.. I just don't know. You don't have to be this, it's your choice now." Peter said, taking his hand. "I don't want to lose you." He brought his hand up and kissed it.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me?" Roman asked stoically.

"I was afraid. I was going to, then Destiny had to go visit some friends and when she came back she didn't want to tell you just yet. I wanted her to be there, but.. I'm sorry, baby. Your mom's an upir too." Peter told him.

"Why the fuck did she never tell me then? She could've mentioned that I have a fucking disease inside me." Roman broke down then, crying. "Why didn't she..? I don't get it."

"Maybe she was waiting to manipulate you into turning." Peter said, pulling him close as it would allow. "I wasn't going to let her make you turn."

"It makes sense now, why she treats me so awful. She was planning this since my birth. Make me be fucking miserable then get me to kill myself to become a fucking vampire. That stupid bitch." Roman's cries had quieted. He sniffled and raised up to wipe his eyes and nose. "Let's go to your place, okay. I don't want to go home yet."

"Roman, my home is your home. Wherever I'm at is your home." Peter smiled.

"You're so damn cheesy." Roman smiled back sadly and then rubbed his belly. "I'm also so damn hungry. Let's go grab a bite first."

They went to some diner in town and now Roman was almost sick to his stomach from eating so much.

"I told you not to overdo it and order that much." Peter grinned as they exited the diner.

"Shut up. There's too much on my mind. I can't smoke, I can't drink, I can't get high, may as well eat." Roman replied. 

"I think you freaked out the waitress." Peter snickered, unlocking the car. 

"I don't care." Roman sighed, getting in the car and resting back in the passenger seat. He rubbed his belly and groaned. "She was hungry."

"Right." Peter snorted, climbing into the driver's seat. "You keep that up, you'll get fat."

"You wouldn't love me if I was fat? I'm pregnant, I'm allowed to get fat." Roman shot back.

"I didn't say that. I just don't want to hear you bitch when you lose your figure." Peter said, pulling out.

"I can get it back. I'll just have Pryce lipo it out of me." Roman stuck his tongue out.

"Childish." Peter had tried to keep Roman's mind off the upir thing. It didn't change anything, it didn't have to change who he was, or who they were. It wasn't going to either, Peter wouldn't let it.

"And yet you love me.. That must make you a pervert." Roman retorted.

"We're both the same age." Peter pointed out. Too young to be hunting monsters, too young to be monsters, too young to be having kids.

"Details." Roman yawned. He was happy when they pulled up to the Rumancek place. He was careful going down those rickety steps.

Peter held his hand, making a mental note to fix where the steps were loose so Roman wouldn't trip and fall or something.

Peter got them inside and grabbed Roman some tea and himself some juice. Roman felt better being here. It wasn't fancy, but it was comfortable and quaint. It felt like love. He kept playing what happened with Seth in his mind, that Seth asked if it was his baby. 

No, it couldn't be. He didn't remember it, and just because Seth said he made him forget didn't mean he wasn't lying. He contemplated telling Peter. He knew he should, but he was afraid. He didn't want Peter to worry about something else either. Besides, the baby was Peter's regardless, they were going to take care of it together. Seth wasn't even allowed in the equation. However, he understood that he'd have to tell Peter about the possibility that it was Seth's, it wasn't right going into a relationship with secrets. But oh, how that sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman's eyes glowed blue as a reference to Nadia's eerie blue eyes in the show. I don't like Seth, like at all. I just needed three generic bullies. I hate that I named him Seth. I used to be into wrestling and the names Seth and Roman are making me think of Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. I swear I did not name him Seth because of that, I wasn't even thinking about them. I don't even care much for those guys personally.


	11. Nightmare Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman dreams about how Seth took advantage of him and knows he has to come clean to Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for graphic rape/non-con. I'm sorry. And a homophobic derogatory word that I actually hate. The opinions of the asshole rapist do not reflect those of the writer.

Roman fell asleep on the couch as Peter sat beside him and stroked his hair. He loved feeling the wolf's fingers in his hair, his nails scratching his scalp, it was soothing and gave him little twinges of pleasure all over. It almost felt like a cruel illusion, being here, feeling safe and content. It almost felt that any moment the facade would be broken and he'd wake up, realizing this was all apart of the coma and Peter and Letha were together and happy while Roman lay shattered from the inside out. He had heard Peter saying some comforting words he didn't understand before he dozed off. 

While asleep Roman dreamed, as one often does. He was back in the school bathroom with Seth. The other holding up a large bag of coke and shaking it at him as he always did, like Roman was some kind of dog and if he did a trick, he'd get a damn treat. 

"Looky here, this can be all yours.."

"What do you want now? Blow all three of you at once?" Roman snickered, lips curled into smirk.

"That would be hott, having you down on your knees like the slut you are, sucking each of us off. Bet we could fit two in that big mouth of yours." Seth grinned.

Roman huffed, insulted. "No."

Seth jerked back, feigning being insulted himself. "No? Fuck, you don't ever tell me no, Godfrey. What are you doing? Getting some morals or some fucking shit?"

Roman sighed and attempted to just shove on past him and leave, but Seth grabbed his arm and yanked him back, grabbing his face and staring hard into his eyes. "You're going to let me fuck you, you're not going to scream, you're not going to fight. You're going to be complaint and do what I say."

Roman wasn't sure why he stilled and let Seth do what he wanted, but he had. Seth was kissing him sloppily, biting at his lips while he groped between his legs, squeezing and rubbing his cock through his pants. Then Seth pulled back and was hurrying to unfasten Roman's pants and get them undone, his tongue sliding out to wet his lips as he did so.

Seth turned him around against the vanity sink and the mirror and was guiding him over it. "Thats it, bend over.. put your hands on the sink.. That's good.." He jerked his pants down to his ankles and pushed his shirt up his back a bit so he could grab his hips. "Spread out a little for me, bitch, that's it, arch your back.. Oh, you're so fucking hott.."

Seth pumped some soap out onto his fingers and Roman felt the slimey slick digits slide between his cheeks and push inside his hole, scissoring apart to work quickly to stretch him out a bit. Seth fucked them in and out a few times as he undone his own belt and pants with one hand before pulling them out.

Roman felt panicky. Why couldn't he get up and leave? Why was he letting this jerk do this to him? Where was anyone to help? Seth had his buddies guarding the door, no one would try to come in. Roman dropped his head, staring blankly at the white sink and the facet that dripped water. He focused on the drip, drip, drip, heart pounding. It was just sex, right? He had meaningless sex all the time. What was the big fucking deal? 

Seth coated his dick in more soap and took hold of it, the other griping Roman's hip as he rubbed his dick between his cheeks, cock twitching when Roman tensed. Then he was shoving the head past his opening, slowly pushing in and making Roman feel every inch as he entered him. Why couldn't he stop it? He didn't want it, that was the big fucking deal.

"Ah, fuck, baby.. You're so damn tight.. I would've thought a slut like you'd be sloppy and loose. Fuck, wish we were somewhere where I could let you scream." Seth rolled his hips roughly against his and Roman closed his eyes, breaths coming out ragged and pained. This wasn't right. Peter, where was Peter? Peter was in class, where Roman was supposed to be.

Seth then pulled out and snapped his hips hard back against his before thrusting, fucking him brutally against the sink and just taking what he wanted. Roman's fingers squeaked against the surface as he tried to grip onto the sink with no luck.

"Fuck, baby.. Oh, that's so good.. Always wanted to tear up your ass, Godfrey.. You like that, bitch, huh?" Seth grabbed a handful of his hair and jerked his head up to the mirror. "Open your fucking eyes.."

Roman hated to peel his eyes open and look at himself. His eyes were watery and he was softly crying.

"Look at yourself, pretty boy.. Not so high and mighty now with my dick in your ass, are you..? You like my big dick splitting that little ass open..? I know you do.. Was that fag gypsy ever gonna fuck you?" Seth snarled, pushing his head back down.

Roman started to feel pain now, a splitting pain. He could smell the copper in the air.

"Fuck, I made you bleed, baby.. I'm gonna have you lick all the blood and cum off my dick when I'm done." Seth grunted, grabbing hold of his hips so hard it hurt, his nails digging into his skin as he plunged unmercifully in and out of him. "You like it rough, don't you, bitch..? Ah, fuck yeah.. Your ass feels so good on my cock.. So fucking soft and tight.. You were made for fucking.. Such a good boy.. Fuck.."

He felt Seth release inside him, his cum burning where he was split and making him wince. Seth gave him a couple more harsh thrusts and pulled out, jerking him back up and around.

"On your knees. You're gonna jerk yourself off while you clean my dick." He pushed Roman to his knees and ran fingers through his hair. "Come on.. Take hold of your dick and lick all that off and swallow."

Roman felt his fingers involuntarily mold around his own cock before starting to stroke, his lips sliding over the head of Seth's cock and sucking. He got a harsh tug to his hair at that. So he started licking all the bloody cum off with his tongue, swallowing it. Seth put himself away when he was done. It was degrading. It was dirty. Had it been anyone he was into, he might've found it kinky. But this was against his will. This had been.. This had been rape.

Seth yanked his head back by his hair and locked eyes with him. "Cum now.. Let me see you cum."

And holy shit, Roman was cumming all over his fist and the floor. Seth wet his lips, which were twisted into a satisfied smirk. Roman stared up at him with glassy eyes, plump pink lips parted as he panted and moaned.

Seth pet his hair. "Good boy. Get up and clean and fix yourself up."

Roman stood shakily and cleaned himself up a bit before fixing his clothes. He felt used and dirty.

Seth was grabbing him and staring into his eyes again. "Forget this ever happened, we never fucked." Seth commanded and everything got hazy. 

Roman awoke with a gasp, panting, he had been crying. He looked around frantically, seeing he was in Peter's living room. Peter? Where was Peter? He whined and wiped at his face and eyes, not being able to stop the tears.

Lynda was over to him, wrapping him up in a hug and shushing him. She stroked his hair back. "Roman, what's wrong? You're okay, you're safe. Are you hurting?"

Roman shook his head no. "Where's Peter?"

"He's outside fixing those damn steps. He was afraid you'd get hurt on them, he was just letting you sleep." She continued to pet and sooth him. He saw now where Peter had got that nurturing instinct. He had a loving mother that probably rocked him back to sleep after he had had nightmares as a child. Roman got ignored, or told to stop being a baby, he was a emperor, he needed to conquer his fears.

"I'm sorry.. I.." Roman was pulled back when he tried to wiggle away and Lynda was taking his face in her hands gently as she gave him a kind smile that made everything seem alright.

"Don't be. Everyone has bad dreams.. Sweet boy. You wanna help me with dinner while Peter plays handyman?" She asked him kindly.

How could Roman tell her no when she had been so gentle with him, so loving. Everything he never knew he needed in a mother. Roman nodded and gave a small smile.

"Okay. Come on." She got up and Roman followed.

\--xx--

Peter wiped the sweat off his brow and stood back to survey his work. He was pretty sure he got all the really bad spots for now. It was getting dark and he needed to save this for the weekend.

His cat Casper looked up at him almost comically critical, sitting on one of the steps, tail swishing back and forth.

"What do you say, finish it later?" Peter asked the cat, who turned its head and darted off after something it had heard. "Later it is, then."

He picked up his tools and headed inside and straight to the fridge, stopping when he saw Roman in an apron.

"Don't fucking say a word." Roman warned.

Peter snorted out a laugh and opened the fridge to get out some juice. "You just look cute is all." He smiled and Roman glared. "Hey, I get it, you don't want to ruin your clothes, that's the whole point of an apron. I've worn it too, chill out. It's just, you look like my housewife now." He smirked.

Lynda handed Roman a rolling pin. "Use it if you have to." She teased. "Now, Peter, be nice."

"I could've helped with the stairs too." Roman said, sitting the pin down.

"Come on, have you ever picked up a hammer a day in your life?" Peter meant it as teasing, but the look Roman gave him gave him chills. "Sorry, I didn't mean.."

Roman's look softened and he smiled. "No, I really haven't. A shovel, yes." He reminded him he could dig up and bury bodies. Roman also wasn't incompetent, he could cook for Shelley and himself, he took care of Shelley, practically raised the both of them after their father had offed himself.

"Right. I could've helped with this too." Peter nodded and began to clear off the table.

"You were finally fixing the steps. I asked you weeks ago to do it." Lynda said. "I didn't want to interfere with the miracle that was taking place outside." She kissed Peter's cheek. "I asked him to assist me and he did."

"I know. That's good." Peter wrapped his arms around Roman from behind while he was removing the apron and moved his hands down to his belly. "How's our girl?"

"Hungry.. And.. I'll be right back.." Roman wiggled free and headed for the bathroom. He didn't have to throw up, this time it was his bladder. He found himself peeing more, which was kind of annoying, but preferable to puking.

Lynda actually didn't say a word when he tore into dinner like he had never had a bite in his life. Olivia would have scolded him about eating like an animal and embarrassing her. They discussed baby things. Roman had been checking online for furniture and clothes and the essentials. He was going to have them shipped here, even though it would've been easier to ship to the mansion, he didn't want his mother involved. Of course, he had come to the conclusion that he would have to get baby stuff for the mansion too, so he'd have doubles shipped there and that would quell any suspicion.

Roman had ran back to the bathroom. Peter told his mother that Roman now knew. "One of the bullies from school, Seth, he's an upir. He cornered Roman in the bathroom and basically spilled it, he could smell him, he knows he's pregnant."

Lynda appeared worried for a bit. "Didn't Olivia want Roman to stay out of school until the baby was born?"

"She has nothing to do with this." Peter said.

"No, but maybe, sweetie, Roman should stay out of school, for his safety and the baby's." Lynda reasoned calmly.

Peter nodded and sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right. He tried to attack him once already. He'll most likely try again." He didn't tell her about seeing Roman's green eyes glowing an eerie bright blue. He also didn't tell her about Roman's former arrangement with them. He didn't like knowing about it himself.

"Just talk to him about it, but don't get bossy and demanding if he says no." Lynda said. "Help me clean up."

"Yeah." Peter nodded, getting up to help his mother.

\--xx--

"Your room is too small." Roman complained, lounging on the bed. He raised up when Peter came in and scooted back to sit cross-legged on the mattress as Peter plopped down on the edge of the bed.

"I know, I've been told." Peter said, pushing his hair back.

"What's wrong..?" Roman asked.

"Nothing. Just still thinking about Seth from earlier." Peter said, scratching at his hair. Roman loved his hair, he wanted to tug on it while being fucked.

"Oh..?" Roman swallowed. "He's a prick."

"Yeah, and he attacked you. He knows about our baby." Peter reminded, turning to the side so he could look at Roman.

"He can get fucked. Our baby is of no concern to him." Roman said, folding his arms, appearing really small for his tall size.

Our baby. Roman kept thinking about what Seth had said, asking if it was his. His heart thumped in his chest. He should tell Peter. He needed to, he deserved to know.

"Maybe you should," Peter paused as Roman rolled his eyes. "Now, just listen to me, please. Maybe you should stay out of school for awhile, until she's born, just in case.. I don't want him hurting you."

"I can take care of myself." Roman snapped.

"I know. But even my mom agrees with this. You could stay here with her, she could be your tutor. Roman, you know something's not right here. The way he looked at you, sniffing you." Peter closed his eyes.

He had been forceful. Roman knew Peter was on the right track. Seth had wanted him before, and now that Seth knew what Roman was.. Who knew what he'd do. 

"He's a fully turned upir, you're not. Upirs are very weird when it comes to procreation. Your mom got rid of babies before you who weren't worthy. Your father wasn't an upir. Seth is an upir and he knows you're half one, he might.. He might think you're his mate or something." Peter reasoned, just airing his worries aloud really.

"He already thinks that.. I'm sorry, Peter, I never thought me and you could happen, so I wanted the cocaine and he had it and all he wanted was.." Roman trailed off, not having to say it. "My mind trick no longer works on him, he's this thing now.. I tried to make him forget me. I never used the mind thing to get sex, that always seemed wrong, but I used it a few times to make them forget.. which also seems wrong. I'm not a good person, Peter.. What am I doing, bringing a baby into this world..?" Roman had his head cupped in his hands, staring at the bed sheets.

"Hey, don't you start that. You are good, you've just not had it very good." Peter said, reaching over to place a hand on his knee. "She'll be so loved and taken care of, she couldn't ask for two better parents."

Roman raised his head. "What if she wasn't yours?"

Peter seemed taken aback by that. "What? You said there was no one else during the time that.. Roman?" He was confused. 

"I thought there wasn't. I swear I did. I thought you were the only one and all it was with anyone else was blowjobs." Roman's voice quivered. He hated this. He was doing okay and looking forward to the future, to having their little girl and him and Peter raising her and being together.. And here he was about to shatter that and break Peter's heart. Peter would hate him after this, or at least he should.

"Roman..? Please.." Peter began.

"I have something to tell you." Roman sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Roman, have a little faith in Peter. I've wrote darker and worse.. Seth isn't a good person, he will get his. Like I said, I'm taking small liberties with upir behavior and genetics. Or at least, going by the wikia I am. But I already have been by letting Roman get pregnant. And I usually mess with the legends of any supernatural creature, pick what I can use. I also usually don't write soap used as lube. I don't recommend it.


	12. More Than Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman tells Peter about the dream, and they spend some time thinking about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course non-con elements. Peter being a overprotective, yet supportive boyfriend, and them being nauseatingly adorable. Handjobs and blowjobs while they discuss Seth's demise and basically let off steam.

Peter wanted to throw something. The wolf inside him wanted to tear into something.. Or more rightfully, someone..

Roman told him about the dream, the memory. He told him what Seth had said, that he fucked Roman and made him forget. He felt like he was on the stand, testifying against his rapist for all the world to bear witness to, but really it was just Peter. Peter, who was his world.

"He shoved me over the sink and I couldn't do anything.. The bastard fucking prepped me with soap, made me bleed.. degraded me, and made me get on my knees and clean him off. I felt so fucking powerless, and I fucking hated feeling that way. Peter, I couldn't fucking stop him. I tried to just see it as meaningless sex, but it was different than that.. I didn't want it or him." He was crying softly now, and wiped at his face with his wrist. "Maybe it was just a fucking bad dream, like a power of suggestion thing, from him saying that we fucked and he made me forget, asking if the baby, our baby, was his." Roman clenched his teeth. "It just feels more like a memory, instead of just a dream. I don't know."

Peter sat quietly listening. He wanted to go find Seth and tear him to shreds. He hadn't looked at Roman, which made the other even more nervous.

"Peter, I'm sorry, look at me..?" It was said like a question.

"He raped you, Roman." Peter said tightly, raising his eyes to the other boy. "It's not your fault. I'm not mad at you. I wanna go and make him fucking sorry.." Because it was different than just meaningless sex.

Roman raised up and caged Peter in his arms. "No, don't do anything stupid. I need you. Our baby needs you. I don't care if she's not yours, she's yours, I'm yours, not his.. Please don't fucking leave me.. don't leave.. we need you.." He kept whispering into Peter's hair as he stroked it.

Peter wrapped his arms around him. "Okay, I won't. I'm not. I'm right here. Roman, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Hell, I didn't even know someone else could do the mind fuck shit." Roman moved as Peter tried to get up. He was afraid he'd bolt for the door, but instead Peter moved to sit at the top of the bed with his back against the wall.

"Still, it sucks that it happened." Peter sighed, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and middle finger.

"It does. It sucks that I remembered. Or that I dreamed it. I can't even remember if I felt sore any day and didn't know why. Shit, if I had I'd just thought I snorted too much coke and got fucked up with the wrong dude." Roman said, settling beside Peter on the bed and laying his head on his shoulder. He grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. "In the dream I wondered where you were, and realized you're in class, where I should've been. If I had just stayed in class.. maybe he wouldn't have.. maybe.."

"Doesn't fucking matter where you should have been. It still wasn't your fault. Don't fucking talk like that. You deserve the right to take a piss without being attacked. Everyone does." Peter snarled.

"There's always the possibility he's just running his damn mouth, trying to stir up shit, you know." Roman said quietly. 

"I still wanna beat the fuck out of him." Peter growled. "And if he gives me a fucking reason, if he puts his hands on you again, he's going to lose limbs. They won't find his body."

Roman let out a watery laugh, raising his head. "Oh? Will you do that in wolf form or human form?"

"Both. Both is good." Peter nodded, taking a deep breath. He was shaky and anxious. He just wanted to tear into Seth and hear him scream, feel the flesh shred between his teeth and claws, taste the blood pouring from his useless body. 

Roman smiled, taking his face in his hands to look at him. "My big bad wolf." He kissed him hungrily, pressing their foreheads together when he ended the kiss with a soft peck. "Tell me what you'd do to him." Roman moved and straddled his lap, nuzzling his neck.

Peter placed his hands on Roman's hips. "Okay. Well, I'll start off by beating the holy shit out of him, I'll break every one of his fingers first, then the rest of his bones, leave him a broken mess, and when the wolf comes out I'll start tearing into flesh. I'll start with his crotch." His breath hitched since Roman was rocking his damn hips in his lap as he nipped and kissed his neck.

"Ooh.. go on.." Roman reached in between them to get out Peter's cock, stroking him. His lips grazed against Peter's neck, breath soft and warm on his skin.

"I'll tear off limbs, and I'll rip out his throat and tear into his guts, leave him sputtering and gagging on his own blood." Peter worked on getting Roman's cock out while he was talking, wrapping his fingers around it and jerking him off. "I'll rip his head off his fucking shoulders. There won't be anything left for the police, I'll scatter him everywhere and feast on the remains." He growled, rubbing his thumb over the head of Roman's cock before stroking him harder, loving how Roman's hips bucked into his hand.

"Oh, fuck.." Roman gasped as Peter shoved his head to the side and bit down into his neck, whimpering as he came all over Peter's cock. "Ugh.. uhm.. I made a mess.." He smirked when Peter released his neck and he looked down.

Then Roman smiled up at him wickedly and was sliding down to Peter's crotch, taking hold of him and stroking him with his cum.

Peter's hands went to his hair. "You don't.. You don't have to.." He sighed, apprehensive.

"I want to. It's your cock, I always want your cock." Roman molded his ridiculously plush lips over the head and slid them down the hard shaft, sucking and bobbing his head as he swallowed down all of his own cum. This he didn't mind, no one was forcing him, this was what he wanted to do.

Peter's head hit the back of the wall with a hard thud before he lifted it back up to watch Roman suck him off. He had his hands in Roman's hair, nails scratching his scalp to make him purr, sending such delightful sensations through his cock as he did so.

"Fuck, baby.. That's good.." Peter thrust up and Roman let him, fucking his mouth as Roman continued to lightly suck and hum. And Peter was cumming in that glorious wet cavern, Roman swallowing as much as he could down. When Roman raised up he was being pulled back up into his wolf's lap, flushed mouth being devoured.

"I do like your cock." Roman smiled, when he pulled away.

"Really?" Peter asked, pecking his lips.

"Mhm.. I like it a lot, actually." Roman giggled.

"Yeah.. well, it likes you too, so.." Peter trailed off and nuzzled his neck.

\--xx--

Roman was unusually tired, Pryce said that was to be expected. Peter had taken it upon himself to learn what he could about pregnancy, except obviously it would all pretain to female pregnancy. Roman was also peeing more frequently, which was annoying and made being in class hard, because he was continuously running to the bathroom. Some teachers didn't want to let him go more than once, so he took to mesmerizing each class's teacher beforehand. Peter always tried to keep as close to him as possible, so he didn't like Roman going off alone, but it would look incredibly suspicious if Peter went to the bathroom with Roman every time he had to go.

Peter would sit in class every time Roman had slipped off and fret, almost picking up Roman's habit of biting his nails. Roman, luckily, had not ran into Seth. It seemed the boy had made himself scarce, which kept Roman worried he would pop up at any given moment. He didn't like it, he'd rather the asshole be right there in plain view so he could see him and watch him instead of wait for him to jump out of the shadows.

Roman would also fall asleep during class, the teachers never seemed to be bothered by it, they'd just let him sleep, and Peter often wondered if he had mesmerized them into letting him sleep long before his pregnancy because this wasn't a new occurrence. Peter would admit he was a little jealous, if he fell asleep in class they'd most likely throw a book at him and embarrass him in front of the whole class. Roman had also performed the magic of getting Peter in every single one of his classes, he stuck as close to Peter as he could. Peter didn't think it was just because Roman was scared of anything Seth might start, maybe it was just a pregnant upir thing instead. It didn't bother him, Roman was clingy, but not so much so that he didn't give Peter his space.

He shook Roman awake after class and the boy raised his head drowsily and smiled at Peter before stretching and climbing out of the desk. He only had a baby bump that he hid with looser clothing, and already it was hard getting into and out of the desks. When he got bigger, he wouldn't be, he'd have to do the homeschool thing.

The teacher stopped Peter at the door. "You're always with him, please go over the assignment with him." The older woman said firmly. "I worry about that boy."

Peter nodded. "Me too. I will."

Most all teachers had gave him the same order. So he'd end up having to try and get Roman to pay attention at home, which was a task, because a whiny preggo upir didn't like to be told what to do.

"It doesn't matter. My future's already sealed, I'll be the official CEO of the Godfrey Institute. I'm stuck." Roman sighed as they sat at Peter's kitchen table.

"You think that's the only future you have?" Peter asked.

Roman had his elbow propped up on the table top and his face resting against his fist, the other hand lay flat on the table, fingers splayed on its surface. "I know it is. But hell, least I'm set, right?"

"You don't have to be, you don't have to be stuck here. Roman, you can do whatever you want. You may sleep through every class, but you're not stupid." Peter placed his hand on top of Roman's and entwined their fingers together.

"No, I don't think I am, or that shit's hopeless. I don't want to fool with the company. But I'm rich because of it. I wanna do good with my money, I wanna help the people who got screwed over by my parents because of it. When the steel mill closed down, lots of people lost their jobs, people in town still blame me for that." Roman told him.

Peter squeezed his hand. "That's fucking ridiculous, it's not your fault, you do not have to atone for your father's sins, or your mother's." People were so stupid.

"No, it wasn't my fault. But when I come into control of my family's legacy, and I don't do something to rectify their mistakes, then I'm just as bad as they were." Roman reasoned. "I wanna help people."

Peter smiled and brought his hand up to kiss it. "I know. But right now you have to help yourself first. We gotta get through everything going on now. I'll be right here."

\--xx--

Roman had rather died than go back home, but he had no choice right now. Olivia cornered him in the hall while Peter was outside having a smoke. He wouldn't smoke around Roman, and he had pretty much fucking earned having one. 

"Darling, there you are. I miss you when you're gone, Shelley misses you, I wish you wouldn't leave." Olivia greeted him, wrapping her arms around his neck to hug him. "But it's good you're getting out." She said, lightly caressing his face. "Did you have fun?"

"I feel like passing out every few seconds. I'm pissing every few minutes. But the nausea has calmed down, so I'm not complaining." Roman said, going tense as his mother looked him over critically.

"You're so pale, you look tired. I do believe it's about time for your checkup with Doctor Pryce." Olivia stated. "You'll be so happy, darling. Shelley and Letha have been working on clearing out a room for the baby. They want your opinion on it. Come."

Roman followed her up the stairs, the room would be beside his, which was good. So far, the room had been stripped of whatever junk had been in there, replaced with some of the baby furniture he had ordered; a white crib that didn't have any bedding put in yet, a changing table, even a mahogany rocking chair. Plastic had been placed down for the white walls to be painted. The furniture would be removed for that.

"They're going to paint it.. whatever color your heart desires." She moved her hand across his shoulders and up to ruffle his hair.

Roman so badly wanted to have hope that his mother was going to be compliant and accepting. But he didn't trust it. He would, however, take what he could get when he could get it.

\--xx--

Roman had his shirt off as he stood in front of the large full body mirror. He ran his hands over his stomach and the more noticeable bump there. He looked closer as he examined himself. "My nipples have gotten darker."

Peter snorted from where he sat on the bed, contently observing Roman. "That's normal. Well, for pregnancy."

Roman poked his chest before cupping his pecs. "I'm not going to grow boobs, am I?"

"I doubt it. Not that you wouldn't be hott with a rack, but.." Peter trailed off and clicked his tongue.

"Oh, shit, I'm not going to leak milk, am I?" Roman sounded distressed and pinched a nipple in morbid curiosity.

Peter couldn't help it, he laughed.

"This is not fucking funny!" Roman squeaked, then covered his mouth at such a sound and flushed brightly. Luckily, it was just in front of Peter.. But still, since it was Peter..

Peter laughed harder, then calmed and snorted at Roman's glare. "Probably not. Stop that, c'mere.." He said, reaching a hand out for him. "You worry too much. Come the fuck here." He waved his hand in a circle, motioning him to come join him on the bed.

Roman sighed and came to the side to flop down on the bed before laying down and stretching out. Peter scooted beside him and laid on his side. He reached out to rub a hand over the slight swell of Roman's belly.

"I have a living person growing inside me, a little girl forming inside a place she shouldn't be able to. I have a disease inside me and there is nothing I can do to cut it out. Of course I'm fucking worried." Roman said, staring at the ceiling.

"It doesn't have to be a disease, and it's not what you have to be. You think me being a werewolf is a disease? You still have a choice not to turn. You can fight this every step of the way, and I will be there to catch you if you fall." Peter said, nuzzling the side of his face, his breath soft against Roman's skin as he spoke.

Roman turned his head over to look at Peter and they would've bumped heads had Peter not moved his back. "I want so badly to believe that."

Peter sighed and kissed him. He understood why Roman didn't believe that. Peter's nature was to run, to move on to the next place. "I already told you, if I leave, you and our baby are coming with me."

"I can't leave Shelley." Roman said softly.

"We'll take her with us then, go on the road, see the sights, see the world. Your home is wherever I am. My home is wherever you are. I'm not leaving you. You're mine, I'm yours." Peter said, meaning every word.

"We could live on my money. I'll put Norman or Pryce in charge of the company. I don't think Norman wants it, but I'm sure Pryce wouldn't double cross me. I'm not my mother, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt Shelley." Roman let himself think about it out loud.

"As I told you, Godfrey, I'm not with you for your money." Peter pecked his lips.

"I know, I don't care. It's just money. I have plenty of it, enough for us to live on and enough to help people too. I wanna help people, so let me help you, help us.." Roman said.

"We'll worry about that when we get there." Peter assured.

Roman smiled, reaching up to touch the side of Peter's face, stroking his beard. "You're so fuzzy."

Peter rolled his eyes and took his hand and smiled, kissing it. "I am an animal, remember."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman knows Peter isn't Seth, so it's not bothering him to be with Peter because he wants Peter and Peter wouldn't force him. Really Seth is just trying to stir shit up. It's pretty canon for Olivia to act supportive sometimes as a means to an end. I've taken sick spells, it sucks, so I've not got these up as quick as I wanted to.


	13. Unwanted Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Peter discuss upir behavior and talk about plans for the full moon, then at home an unwanted guest shows up and Olivia learns some things that she had not known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, fucking with the timeline and lore and canon.

They had seen Destiny. She first placed her hands on Roman's stomach and closed her eyes, taking a slow clam breath and getting a feel. She smiled widely. "She's going to be strong and head-strong. Just like her parents."

She gave him a few internet printouts and books on upirs. There, of course, was stuff from the legends and lore that most likely wasn't true, and there was some stuff she knew was true, and there was the stuff Roman didn't want to know. He knew that he needed to know, not for himself being half upir, but because Seth was a full upir, and so was Olivia.

As usual Destiny was pretty cryptic and vague. But helpful in any way she could be. They left after a brief visit and Roman got on to reading over what he had.

According to some legends two upirs may not be able to mate, it usually took one parent who was upir and one who was human, like Roman's parents. He wanted to believe two upirs could not mate, because he didn't want the child growing inside him to be Seth's. But Destiny couldn't tell him for sure that he had nothing to worry about there, since Seth was a full upir and Roman was half, they still may be able to mate that way. Roman didn't like that notion clawing at his insides.

Peter didn't like to think about it, he didn't like to think about Seth at all. Their baby was his, he knew it, the wolf in him felt it. The closer they got to the full moon, he felt it, this was his child and Seth could fuck off.

"Apparently upirs can kill other upirs and other creatures with their venom." Roman observed, reading as he sat on Peter's couch, Peter laying on his side, with his head in Roman's lap, facing his stomach so he could love on his belly and coo to the baby. Roman loved when he talked to her and when he stroked fingers over his stomach like it was the greatest prize in the world.

"Does that go for werewolves?" Peter asked.

"I can't find where it says anything about werewolves. So could Seth kill me if he bit me?" Roman asked.

"You're not full upir yet, but I wouldn't want to find out. If he bites you, I'll yank out his fucking teeth." Peter growled and nuzzled his belly.

Roman smiled and stroked his hair. "I was worried about him biting you too, wolf boy."

"Really, baby fruit bat, you're bringing that name back?" Peter nipped his side and Roman squealed and tried to shove him away.

"Stop that. And I'm not a bat. And fruit bat, at that, really?" Roman tugged Peter's long locks and he purred. "It says we're supposed to be enemies."

Peter snorted and kissed his belly. "So do social norms. Society itself literally thinks we should be enemies. The rich boy, falling for the poor gypsy kid from the wrong side of the tracks."

"That's what makes our love story great. Fuck social norms, and supernatural creature norms." Roman said, eyes scanning the printout. "Upirs have an incredibly high tolerance to pain."

"That I believe." Peter sighed, remembering Roman's scars that never seemed to bother him at all, or how rough sex didn't seem to bother him at all either.

"And can heal and regenerate. They're also super strong. But they get weaker when not feeding, they need blood, and it says it's hard for newly turned upirs to control their hunger and they may lash out and hurt people. Peter..?" Roman let out a whine.

"You're not going to get to that, remember." Peter said, lightly poking his side and making him squirm.

"What about Seth?" Roman said. "It's a vargulf we're already dealing with, what if we have to deal with a vampire on steroids?"

"We kill it." Peter said quietly.

"By ripping out its heart, or decapitating it." Roman reminded.

"Which will be fun." Peter quipped, dryly. Peter raised up and turned himself around to sit beside Roman. 

"I told Olivia that I knew what I was. She acted like she didn't know what the fuck I was talking about at first, then she fessed up. She acted like she hadn't wanted me to ever know, that's why she didn't tell me, she was protecting me. Fucking yeah right, right?" Roman huffed.

"Right. Still. It's fucked up, man. To keep something that big.." Peter shook his head.

"We won't keep something like that from our baby. When she's old enough, we'll tell her, help her understand, teach her." Roman said.

"Of course. But she might not be either werewolf or upir. But it'd be best she know, especially what we are." Peter agreed.

"Right. The full moon gets closer and closer." Roman sighed. 

"Still can't believe your mom had you arrested for scoping out a abandoned building that you basically own." Peter said, taking his hand and running his thumb across his knuckles.

"And yet I can." Roman snorted. They had decided to check out the abanonded Godfrey Steel mill. They found what remained of one of the victims, the one they had dug up awhile ago Lisa Willoughby. While there, Hemlock Grove's finest (take with sarcasm) came, saw Roman's car and demanded he get his tight ass out there. Peter didn't like that remark. Roman went out to not raise suspicion to Peter being inside, but instead of just doing the mesmerizing thing, he let them cuff him and take him in for his mom to pick him up. He left Peter the keys so he could take his car back.

"Though thinking back on it, it is hott to think about you handcuffed, but to my bed, not in a police car." Peter said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Roman wiggled his nose. "Your bed doesn't have a way to handcuff me to it."

"Details." Peter shrugged.

"I had to go with them though. If they decided to investigate and found you and her remains, they would've took you in and you would've probably went away for murder." Roman said. "I couldn't let that happen. It's why I want to find this thing. They think you did it."

"Well, at least you believe in me." Peter sighed. The police had investigated after that, however, and found Lisa's remains. Chasseur had been there before coming to speak to Roman and inquire about Peter. That was all weeks ago.

Roman moved to sit sideways in his lap. "You couldn't be the murderer. I've seen you as a wolf, you're not a killer."

"Well, if I had to be." Peter said, hugging him close. "I would to protect you and our daughter."

"I know." Roman smiled softly and kissed him. "We have to stop this thing though."

"I don't want you going out with me on the full moon." Peter said, nuzzling his arm. "But you already know that."

Roman sighed. Yes, he knew that, even Destiny and Lynda had tried to persuade him to let Peter handle it. 'This is Peter's fight, not yours.' But Roman couldn't stay out of it, it was Peter, he had to be there for Peter.

"I don't want you to do it alone. At least let me be there as your friend." Roman said, taking his head in his hands and looking into his soft blue eyes.

"But we're not just friends anymore. I care about you." Peter reached up to take one of his hands and turned his head to kiss it.

"I care about you too. I'll be careful, I won't be a distraction, I won't get in the way." Roman argued, leaning down to rub their noses together before pecking his lips. "I love you, I can't lose you."

Peter smiled and kissed his wrist. "You're not going to lose me, you're stuck with me now." Peter poked him in the side and Roman squirmed.

"Oh, no, how horrible." Roman giggled.

"Yeah. Just wait awhile, you'll see." Peter laughed.

"I can't wait." Roman kissed him again.

"I love you too, Roman. If anything goes wrong, please just remember that." Peter said, holding him close. Roman remained quiet, he didn't like to think about anything going wrong.

\--xx--

Olivia met them at the door as they came in, they were happy and laughing and talking, but the smiles dropped from their faces as they saw Seth with Olivia.

Peter immediately stepped in front of Roman and held back a growl. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Oh, calm down, Seth here just came to pay Roman a little visit. He's had some interesting things to tell me.  Haven't you, Seth?" Olivia smiled almost sinisterly.

"I want him out of my house." Roman snarled, stepping forward past Peter, but still feeling his wolf wrap an arm around his waist and his hand on his belly, which Seth glared at. "He has no business here. We're not even friends."

"I was just telling your delightful mother how we've been seeing each other on and off." Seth smirked.

Roman's gut twisted. What had he told her? Did he tell her about him blowing him for coke?

"Don't say anything." Peter whispered to him, seeing the apprehension on his face. "Just breathe, baby."

"Seth is apparently also an upir, a full upir." Olivia stated.

"I had no idea Roman was a half upir until I turned. Imagine my surprise. The love of my life was just like me." Seth's voice was so smooth and suave it was sickening.

Peter growled at that, moving to Roman's side. He glowered at him, baring teeth. "You don't fucking love him, you used him."

"You need to keep your dog on a leash, sweetheart. Why you'd dump this fine boy for him, I'll never understand." Olivia said.

"I love Peter. Not you. Our arrangement is over. I told you, I'm done." Roman told Seth.

"Apparently you're not. Especially since that baby you're carrying is mine." Seth said, self satisfied grin in his lips.

"It's not yours! It can't be! Two upirs cannot mate and conceive." Peter growled.

"Roman isn't a full upir yet, and he probably never will be." Olivia said bitterly. "So it's likely that Seth is the father. And no one is really certain that two upirs cannot mate, darling." She sighed.

"Fine. I'll have that test, the paternal test, when the time is right and I can. I'll prove to you that Peter is the father." Roman said tightly. "And when he is, you're going to accept it."

Olivia nodded. "Okay. If Peter is the father of your child, I will be accepting and will not say another derogatory word of the matter again." She reached over to run her hand down Seth's broad shoulder. "But if Seth is the father, I want that mutt gone."

Roman shook his head. "No, Peter goes nowhere. Even if that piece of shit is the father, me and Peter are still together." He turned to Seth. "I don't want you, I don't want anything more to do with you. You will never have me."

Seth laughed. "Ah, sweetheart, I've already had you."

"You raped me! I didn't want it, I told you no!" Roman turned to Olivia, shaking with anxiety and anger. "He raped me, do you think that's okay?" His voice cracked and he felt tears sting his eyes.

Peter took him in his arms, whispering soothing words. "Just breathe, baby, it's okay."

Olivia turned a cold stare to Seth. "Is that true?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"You went along with it. You didn't fight me off or scream, you were just as willing, you enjoyed it, and got off on it." Seth said to Roman calmly.

"He used that fucking mind shit on me! He made me compliant, he forced me to do what he wanted. He made me bleed!" Roman shouted, panicking.

"You like to bleed. You like it rough and to be told what to do. You can act like you don't, but you do, you were into it." Seth said.

"No! No no no!" Roman dropped his head to his hands, shaking his head and crying. "You're lying. I know what you did. I know what you did to me.. I remembered, you tried to make me forget."

Peter had his arms around him, holding and shushing him. "Please, calm down. He can't hurt you anymore, I won't let him. I'm right here. You're okay." He glared at Seth and tried to usher Roman toward the stairs.

"I'm sorry you regret our little trysts, I think it's best I leave for now." Seth nodded and smiled politely at Olivia who offered a small unsure smile of her own. "See you at school." Seth then saw himself out.

Olivia was conflicted. She had hoped she found someone better for her son, two strong upirs to raise a powerful child. But watching her son, clutching to Peter like an anchor as he sobbed into his chest, gasping breaths and trying not to hyperventilate, she wasn't sure and her protective side flared up. Olivia wanted her way, but she didn't want her son to be abused. Roman would not have said he was raped if it were a lie.

Olivia sighed, actually heavy hearted and reached out to touch her son's trembling back, hurt at how he flinched. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I had no idea, he did not tell me that."

Peter glared at her, not liking that she was touching Roman, but letting it be. "You believe him?" He asked firmly.

Olivia took a deep breath. "Why would he lie about this?"

"I'm not lying.." Roman whimpered. He raised his head and sniffled before wiping at his wet eyes and cheeks. "He used to bring me coke.. I'd blow him for it, he didn't want money. I thought, so what, a blowjob was a blowjob. But he wanted more. So when he asked for me to let him fuck me, I said no, and he used that mind trick on me to make me do what he said. He just took what he wanted. He told me that upirs could mesmerize other upirs who were unturned for short periods of time, then they'd remember." He was still choking out small sobs, his voice watery.

Olivia's look had softened, so out of character for her. One had to remember this was her child, her beloved child. She reached up to gently cup his face. "Darling, I'm sorry, he'll never hurt you again." She looked to Peter. "I'm sorry to you too, Peter, please take care of him. I still want that test done to officially determine who is the father, you understand."

Roman nodded. "Yeah, me too. I don't want there to be any doubt."

Roman went to take a long hot shower. To be perfectly honest, Peter didn't want to leave him alone right now. He hated to say he didn't trust Roman not to tear into himself.

"I'm not gonna do anything, you don't have to worry." Roman said without Peter have to even voice to him his apprehension. "I wouldn't trust me either, but I'm too tired to even deal with it right now."

Peter nodded and left him to it, wandering down to the kitchen to get something to snack on, hoping he didn't regret it. He wanted to trust Roman, so he gave him a chance. He wasn't a therapist or his doctor, or his parent.

When he saw Olivia sitting at the table, he startled for a bit. "He, uh.. he's taking a shower."

"I was prepared to offer you quite a large sum of money for you to just go away." Olivia admitted. She seemed contrite, broken.

"I'm not with him for your money. I could care less." Peter said thickly.

"A gypsy is a gypsy is a gypsy. They will still the rings from your fingers, and the love from your heart." She repeated.

"Yeah, he told me you told him that. This isn't about what we are, but who we are. Whether you want to believe a gypsy or not, I don't care, I love him." Peter told her.

"Personal experience, darling. Personal demons. Some of them you can't outrun, no matter how long you live, or how far you go. I'm sure you know that." Olivia said, lighting a cigarette and offering one to Peter.

Peter took it, having not had one in awhile. "That I do." He said, flicking the lighter to light it.

"My son's always been such a delicate boy, I always wanted him to be stronger." Olivia said, taking a long drag.

"Your son is very strong, Ms. Godfrey. If you could only see how strong he is." Peter replied.

"I guess it did take a lot of guts for him to stand up for himself tonight. I really had no idea." Olivia sighed.

"Who would've. I didn't either until he told me." Peter took another drag.

"Honestly, Peter, I had been hoping I had found a good mate for Roman in that boy here tonight. But I can see that it is not to be. No one hurts my son that way. Can I trust you'll never hurt him?" Olivia asked.

"You can trust that I'll never abuse him." Peter said, stamping out his cigarette in the ashtray. He couldn't promise he'd never break his heart, but he would promise that if he ever did, he'd do everything in his power to put back together any shattered pieces. "I wouldn't ever willingly hurt him."

"Good. Again, personal experience, you understand. I've loved many, I've lost many, I've been betrayed, I know this world's heartache better than most, sadly." Olivia rambled.

"I am sorry for that." Peter nodded his head, and fixed himself a sandwich. "I'm going to go check on him." Peter said and headed back upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olivia can admit when she's wrong, even if she is cold hearted. Seth is full of shit.


	14. Reassurances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Roman deal with the aftermath of Seth's visit, and Roman isn't sure he can trust his mother's sincerity, then it's checkup time. And Peter and Roman are like an adorable old married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dealing with self-harm issues, but he comes out through it wonderfully. Also, some moody Roman.

When he got to the room, Roman was sitting on the end of the bed in his underwear, hair wet and eyes red from either the shower, or crying, or both. He held a small razor blade in his hand, turning it between his fingers, but he hadn't done any damage.

"Shit.." Peter sat the sandwich on the dresser and was over to him, kneeling down in the floor by him. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh, I have them all over." Roman said tiredly. "I want to, I really want to.. but yet, I don't.."

"Don't.. Please? For me? Don't." Peter said calmly. "It's not worth it."

Roman turned his head toward him, but stared blankly. "Why? Cuz it does this?" He said, tracing his finger along the length of the healing scar on his chest. It had healed quick, but still looked bad. "Because it doesn't look pretty? It's ugly? It is.. I know.. But that's just skin deep."

"No, not that, that has nothing to do with it. Everyone has scars. It just doesn't solve anything. Look, the scars heal, maybe they fade overtime, maybe they won't.. and they stop hurting after awhile, but the pain inside that made you put it there, it doesn't stop, does it?" Peter carefully moved his hand up to take the blade away from him and Roman relinquished it easily as he shook his head no at Peter's question. "You can't cut it out of you that way, Roman."

"I just wanted to hold it, have it near my skin, see if I could resist it. It doesn't hurt enough when I do it, it never does." Roman gazed back forward.

"You didn't, I'm proud of you, that's good." Peter said, pocketing the blade to toss out later. He raised up to sit beside him.

"It's a fucking upir thing, to self destruct, to self mutilate. I don't want it. I don't wanna be like Seth, I don't want to be with Seth. He came here, Peter, he came to my fucking house and told my fucking mother a bunch of bullshit! I had to.. I had to tell her what happened.. Do you know how shameful that is?" Roman whimpered, wanting to cry.

"It's not shameful. It wasn't your fault." Peter said, taking his hand and holding it between his own.

Roman shook his head. "What if it was? I kept fucking blowing him for coke.. I asked for it, didn't I?"

Peter bit back a growl. "Fucking no.. I don't want to hear that shit.. I don't like to think about it, but when you were doing that, it was consensual, the rape was not." He laced their fingers together to hold his hand feeling Roman squeeze it.

"Maybe I deserved it. What good person keeps blowing someone for coke?" Roman rubbed his eyes with the hand that wasn't holding Peter's. They burned from crying and getting soap in them. His head also hurt from crying.

"Stop talking like that. You don't deserve anyone taking advantage of you. Okay, the coke was a mistake, a bad one, but you've overcome it." Peter said, raising their hands up to kiss the back of Roman's.

Roman sighed and nodded, looking down and rubbing his belly. "Least for her."

"Roman, you're doing so good, okay. I'm so proud of you." Peter released his hand to wrap an arm around him and pull him close. Roman curled into the embrace. "Hey, we'll get through this, okay. I'm right here with you, I'm not going anywhere."

Roman gave a watery laugh. "You fucking better not, wolf boy, I will hunt you down."

"That's my boy. I'm not going anywhere without you. You're mine. I'm yours. It's okay." Peter reassured him, rubbing his back. He'd keep reassuring him, as many times as it took.

"Thank you, Peter." Roman said, pawing at his wolf's chest.

"What for?" Peter asked, kissing the top of Roman's head.

"Being here? Comforting me, I don't know, listening to and putting up with my bullshit when you don't have to? Not yelling at me and making me feel weak?" Roman sounded so unsure.

"Roman, you are anything but weak. You're allowed to have feelings. That doesn't fucking make you weak. You're one of the strongest people I know." Peter told him, nuzzling his head.

Roman sighed and moved to crawl into bed. "I might not be without you. Eat your damn sandwich."

Peter stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt first. "Yeah, yeah, had to deal with your girly shit first." He smirked, picking back up said sandwich and taking a bite. He hoped Roman wouldn't take that wrong, but the other didn't seem to. "You want a bite?"

Roman was laying on his side, his elbow propped up on the pillow and his head resting against his fist. "You'd share with me? How sweet. But no. Seth destroyed any appetite I could have possibly had for the night."

"Sorry, sweetheart. I would have not even brought you back home had I known he was here." Peter said, stuffing half the sandwich in his mouth.

"You couldn't have known. I didn't know. If I'd known we wouldn't have come back either." Roman sighed.

"Your mom seemed genuinely concerned. Felt out of character for her." Peter said.

"No, that's perfectly in character for her. She likes to fucking act like she's concerned or contrite, but then she twists it and uses it like the cunt she is. Don't be fooled, she's cold through and through." Roman retorted.

"You're still her son. I don't think she was happy learning about what he did to you." Peter finished off the sandwich and left the plate on the dresser.

"Maybe because it would be an embarrassment, Olivia Godfrey's only son letting boys fuck him in the school bathroom for coke." Roman mock gasped. "Scandal."

"You didn't let him fuck you in the bathroom, he raped you." Peter reminded, sliding in bed beside Roman and tugging him close.

"I know. You know. But the gossip hounds wouldn't know. Who the fuck would believe I was raped? Other than you?" Roman sighed, drawing invisible circles on Peter's chest through his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Roman. They probably wouldn't believe it. But that's their stupidity. Not yours." Peter continued to hold him and rub his back.

Roman wanted to believe him.

\--xx--

Roman got up in the middle of the night with a craving, he didn't know what for, but he was craving something. He just needed food. He left Peter sleeping soundly and headed to the kitchen.

He startled when his mother spoke. "You can't sleep either, huh?" She wrapped her robe tighter around herself.

"No, I was just hungry. Seth killed my appetite earlier." He said coldly of the boy.

Olivia sighed as Roman foraged through the fridge. "I am terribly, terribly, deeply sorry, darling. I really am. Had I known I would have never allowed him in this house. The nerve of that creature." She said with actual disgust.

"Yeah, well, you didn't know. It's okay, Mom, really." He fixed himself a bowl of cereal, stirring the cereal around in the milk. Nerves were again killing his appetite.

"He hurt you. Roman, you are my son, and I don't want to see you harmed." Olivia said.

"Then why didn't you tell me about the upir thing, huh? You were, what, just going to let me keep on going without telling me? Why fucking hide it from me? Is it because you wanted me so miserable I'd off myself so I could become this thing, the thing you are?" Roman ground out.

"I've never wanted you miserable, I just always wanted the best for you. I made a lot of mistakes, Roman, I am sorry. I don't say that freely. I didn't know how to tell you, I'm not supposed to tell you. Upirs are not supposed to tell their young what they are. I wanted to. I wanted it to be your decision, not mine. I know you don't believe me, but I was just trying to protect you." Olivia told him.

Roman shook his head. "I don't know what to believe anymore. Except that I want this baby, I already love her. And Peter is the father, regardless of some damn test. But I know he is the biological father, not Seth. Peter loves me, and I love him, he makes me happy."

"I know, darling. Maybe I was wrong about him not being good enough for you." Olivia moved forward as Roman began to eat. She reached out to touch his stomach, and he flinched and tensed. "Please, let me. It's my grandchild."

"You wanted to kill her." Roman growled, but continued to eat.

"Sometimes people are wrong about what they think is best at the time. I just wanted you safe, but that was going by it wrong. Besides Johann has been talking to me, and he's right when he says this is a real miracle. It's special, sweetheart. Just like you. You were special. You are special." She cooed, gently placing her hands on the swell of his belly. "I still can't believe it's happening."

"Me either. It seems surreal." Roman sighed.

Olivia stepped out of his space. "Well, goodnight, darling." She then turned and left.

Roman took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This really was surreal. He wished he could trust his mother's sincerity, but he couldn't. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

When he was finished he dumped the empty bowl in the sink and went back up to crawl back into bed with Peter.

"Where did you go?" Peter yawned, stirring at Roman moving around.

"Got hungry." Roman kissed him and snuggled up close to him. He slept pretty well the rest of the night.

\--xx--

He had a checkup with Pryce the next day at the Institute instead of in the attic. Roman would blow and huff impatiently all through the mundane usual shit doctors did first, listening to heartbeat and lungs and all that.

"Is everything okay? Your mother not being too hard on you, I would hope." Pryce inquired.

"No more than usual." Roman sighed as he sat up on the examining table. "I've decided to have the prenatal test when the time is right, but no sooner before."

"And what brought about this decision?" Pryce asked, checking his throat. "I take it your mother had a hand in it? I know she can be overbearing at times."

Roman snorted. "Yes and no. And at times?" He looked over to Peter as he grunted, squirming around awkwardly in the chair.

"You assholes are rich, least you could get more comfortable chairs." Peter huffed, not even wanting to be here for this conversation. He was here for Roman and the baby.

"Right, I'll get right on that." Roman scoffed, being guided to lay back. "A boy from school has brought it to my attention that he is also an upir."

"Ah, so you do know." Pryce stated, checking around on his abdomen.

"Uh-huh. He knows I'm one too, he knows I'm pregnant." Roman grit his teeth. He didn't like remembering how Seth had sniffed at him. "He told me he was the father, he had.. Peter..?" He whimpered.

Peter was to his feet, thankful to be out of that chair anyway. He grabbed Roman's hand and stroked his hair back. "It's okay, I'm here. You don't have to give details."

Roman took a calming breath, closed and then reopened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. "The bastard raped me, and made me forget it. But Peter's still the father, I know he is. I don't want there being doubt to that, I want an official test to confirm it."

Pryce sat back and sighed. "Roman, I am terribly sorry for all that. And of course, when the time is right, I'll be happy to perform the test at your request. Right now you're only 7 weeks along. It would be dangerous now."

"Yeah, Peter told me. It's okay, no rush." Roman sighed.

"Now would you like to see your baby?" Pryce smiled, clapping his hands together.

They got to see the baby again on the ultrasound, this time more hopeful and happy rather than in shock and worried. Pryce had them copies made this time.

"Everything is going fine, you're doing well. Just take it easy. As I've said, very little is known about male pregnancy, as it is not a common occurrence." Pryce reminded.

"Yeah, one embarrassing question.. How is it going to be born?" Roman asked apprehensively, sitting up and pulling his shirt back down.

"Well, unless you grow a magic male baby coming out hole, we'll most certainly be going with a c-section, I thought that would be obvious." Pryce said sarcastically.

"Uh.. is.. is it possible to grow such a thing?" Roman asked.

Pryce shrugged. "Until a few weeks ago, I wouldn't have thought it possible for a male to get pregnant, even an upir. There have been rumors of male upirs that could carry children, but I've never had the honor of meeting one until you. I'm not the type of scientist to say anything is impossible, as I have stood witness to the impossible being possible on more than one occasion. But, let's hope not, and stick with the c-section for now. I'll see you two later." Pryce then excused himself and left the room.

Roman laid his head against Peter's arm as the wolf stood by the examining table. "Peter, I don't want to grow any more holes."

Peter moved to take his head in his hands and kiss his forehead. "I'm sure you won't, sweetheart. Let's get the fuck out of here, this place creeps me out. It's too white. Like a fucking surreal dream. I hate it."

Roman climbed off the table and got his coat. "Yeah. Maybe when I officially own it, I can at least hang some artwork or shit up to liven it up a bit. Even hospitals and doctor's offices have that, right..?"

"Right, sweetheart. Come on." Peter followed him out of the creepy white building, happy to finally get outside into fresh air and sunlight.

"You drive." Roman said, tossing Peter the keys and climbing into the passenger seat as it was unlocked.

Peter shrugged and got in the driver's seat. "Okay. But are you sick? Should we go back and talk to Pryce?" He quipped, starting it up.

"No, I just feel tired. He already said that was normal." Roman took out the pictures of the ultrasound and looked through them, smiling. "She's growing so fast. Soon she'll be here, and not long after that she'll be going to kindergarten, and then off to college and I'll have to say goodbye. She'll come to leave me." He sniffled, tears stinging his eyes.

"O-kay, one day at a time, sweetie. She's not even here yet, you have plenty of time. She's not going to grow up and leave that quick. And when she does, it'll be because we raised and prepared a beautiful bright young woman ready to take on the world. And I'm sure she'll never leave for good. She'll still call and visit." Peter assured.

"What if I fuck all that up for her? She'll hate me. What if I'm poison like my mother?" Roman said, fingering the edge of the picture that was already just slightly bent.

"Roman, you could never be like your mother. You're not like her. And one of the days, I will make you see it." Peter said, taking his hand. "I know you're not like her, wanna know how? Because if you were anything like your mother, you would have never gave me a second look, let along hung out with me, been my friend, fell in love with me. You would've treated me the way her and everyone else treats me, like I'm shit."

"You're not shit, Peter, you're fucking wonderful and beautiful. Your soul is beautiful." Roman gazed over at him and Peter reached over to wipe a tear from his cheek.

Peter gave a soft smile. "See? Your mother would never say that to me, or maybe anyone.. except maybe her own reflection.."

Roman snorted out a small laugh.

"Hah, made you smile." He booped his nose and Roman wiggled it. "I mean it though, Roman. Your soul is beautiful too, and it belongs with mine so.. it has to be, right?" Peter smiled.

"That's so cheesy." Roman leaned over and kissed him. "I love you. And if you ever do leave, I swear I will hunt you down and keep you in a cage by my bed." Roman booped his nose back and giggled.

"And they say romance is dead." Peter echooed Roman's quip from a few short days ago.

"Oh, I mean it, Peter, I'm dead serious." Roman continued, calmed down and teasing now.

"I know, I got'cha." Peter said, feeling it was okay to pull out now and head back home.

"No, you don't. I have the resources. I will find you. It doesn't matter where you go, I will find you." Roman kept on.

"Okay, I wouldn't blame you.. But would you really keep me in a cage?" Peter turned his head to pout dramatically at him, giving him puppy eyes and everything as they stopped at a light. It turned green quick and he put it back in drive.

"Okay, no. I would buy a house with a sound proof secure room that I could lock, and keep you in there. I'd make sure you had a cozy bed, a bathroom of your own, no windows though, and all the comforts in the world. I'd come in and visit you every day and keep you well fed." Roman said, picking at his nails.

"You mean like a doggie bed, a newspaper, and chew toys, right?" Peter laughed.

"No. And you're the one that made the dog joke that time. Not me." Roman pointed out.

"And who's to say I wouldn't attack you and overthrow you and escape when you came in to check on me?" Peter added.

"I'd have you chained up, and with a shock collar on." Roman smirked.

"Ooh, kinky.. I don't have to run away for you to chain me up, sweetheart." Peter grinned.

"Let's hope not. Peter, I'm hungry." Roman rubbed his belly.

"We're not going to that diner again." Peter said, stopping at another red light.

"Why? I love their food." Roman whined. Peter was certain mood swings were being had, but that was okay, he could handle that. "Go there then." Roman pointed to a place on the other side of the street.

"That place serves breakfast." Peter said.

"So, I want breakfast. Your daughter wants breakfast. And they have other shit." Roman negotiated.

"What shit?" Peter asked, teasing him.

"Burgers and shit.. Maybe steak.. And I left that waitress a huge tip at the diner." Roman argued.

"Yes, you did, baby, it was very nice. She can now afford to pay for therapy after what you put her through." Peter laughed, turning to pull into the restaurant.

"Fuck you. I wasn't that bad.." Then Roman's look softened to genuinely concerned. "Was I..?"

Peter sighed, no Roman actually hadn't been bad at all. He just ordered so much, it was kind of funny watching the waitress be bewildered by why he would want to eat that much. And he did tip her well, she had been nice and lovely and didn't say anything about them or what they were ordering. She had probably seen worse.

"No, sweetheart, you weren't, I'm just teasing you. Come on. Let's go eat, I'm starving." Peter snapped his teeth at him and growled before exiting the car.

Roman shuddered and followed. "Or we could just go home and eat later.."

"No, we eat now." Peter said, heading to the entrance.

"But I want you to bite me.." Roman said, stopping and standing still.

"You like that, huh?"

"You know I like that. Stop being difficult." Roman almost stomped his foot and Peter chuckled.

"I'm not. You can be my dessert later." Peter tugged him along and on in the restaurant.

"Oh, fine." Roman sighed dramatically and went willingly. He was too hungry anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, preggo Roman would totally have mood swings. Precious baby fruit bat. To trust Olivia or to not trust Olivia.. Not even I know yet. I got hung up on this, and just worked on some other shit for awhile. A review for a mpreg fanfic I was working on years ago called it a Magic Male Baby Coming Out Hole, when I said I was going with a c-section on the birthing. She was a regular reviewer and it made me laugh. Of course I don't really care how the birthing goes in fics, I've read some pretty weird stuff in mpregs, especially in supernatural themed ones, and it's all good and is all okay. I like being able to get away with different stuff in supernatural themed fanfics, it's fun. Also, I felt it would be amusing to have Pryce say Magic Male Baby Coming Out Hole cuz my sense of humor is weird and lame.


	15. Mistakened Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman follows Peter out to hunt for the scent of the vargulf and encounters Chasseur one last time. And Olivia decides to parent in only the way she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some rough and passionate smut to start with.

It was the night before the full moon and Peter was restless, the wolf inside him restless, begging to be set free, begging for its mate. They were in Peter's bed, it was rough and possessive and Roman loved it. Peter still wouldn't fuck him dry, but he fucked him rough. Roman was on his back, spread out, head thrown back against the pillow, his hair dishevelled, eyes scrunched up closed and a pleasured grimace gracing his features as Peter pounded into him.

"Come on, fuck me harder.. Destroy me.." Roman purred, raking his nails down Peter's back. Peter growled and bit into his neck again. Roman had love bites all over him, the wolf having to mark his mate. Roman, of course, didn't mind, he loved it. "Oh, yeah.."

Peter pulled out and off, turning Roman to his stomach and sliding back inside easily, fucking him deep and hard. He leaned down to growl against Roman's ear and he shuddered.

"Say it.. Mine.. Say it.." Peter snapped his hips forward sharply and Roman cried out as his prostate was hit.

"Fuck.. Yours.. I'm yours.. Oh, god, I'm yours.. Peter, I'm yours.." He babbled, senses on overload. He had already came twice and his sensitive cock was rubbing against the bed as Peter plunged in and out of him. The room was filled with heavy breaths and groans of pleasure, the sounds of skin smacking against skin and the bed creaking.

Peter bit down into his shoulder, breaking skin and causing Roman to cum again with a few pained cries.

"Fuck.. oh, fuck.. yeah.." Roman mewled. He was being claimed, that's what it was, and it was wonderful, every nerve was on fire and tingling.

Peter raised up off him and grabbed his hips to pull him up to his knees, Roman raising up with him to all fours. Peter ran his hands up his sides and back down his back, admiring the sight of his sleek body before shoving back in and taking hold of his hips as he began to thrust, hard and unrelenting. The noises he was pulling from Roman were like porn, only better because it was Roman. Roman swallowed, lowering his head back down to bed, bent over and taking it, his arms reaching out and up to claw at the mattress as he was being used.

Peter watched as his cock slid in and out of Roman's hole, loved how he tightened up around him and bucked back against him as his hips slammed into his. Peter's nails dug into Roman's hips and he was cumming inside him, growling and panting.

"Fuck.. I needed that.." Peter laughed breathlessly, pulling out of Roman and helping him roll over to his back before flopping down beside him.

Roman managed a languid smile, delirious and blissed out. "That was amazing." He said as Peter rubbed his belly. "Like, we should fuck like that before every full moon, you are an animal." He laughed and Peter kissed him hungrily. "I'm gonna be sore tomorrow. Did you plan this? Fuck me so hard I wouldn't be able to walk so I couldn't go with you?"

"No." Peter said, stroking Roman's hair back out of his eyes and caressing his face. He didn't want to stop touching him.

Roman turned his head to look at him. "I really do like it rough, you know. I mean, I loved that.. just now.. But I didn't want to.. with Seth.. I didn't want to be raped." He said quietly.

"Nobody wants to be raped." Peter kissed him again.

"I mean, I didn't want anyone to think I wanted it that way with him, I didn't want him.. I remember it now and I wish I still couldn't." Roman sighed.

"It wasn't your fault. It was his." Peter said softly, the wolf inside saying 'I'm going to kill him,' but also knowing that they had the vargulf to stop first.

"I like it when you're rough with me. I like it when you're soft with me. I just like you with me. Peter, what the fuck will we do if the baby is Seth's?" Roman asked.

Peter growled low in his throat. He didn't want to think about that. "I don't know. But she's still mine, you're still mine."

\--xx--

Roman was nervous. It was the night of the full moon and he had threw up twice already. "I thought this shit had calmed down." He said after the second go before they left for the steel mill.

Now they stood out beside Roman's car, Roman jittery and Peter slightly on edge. "Stop. You're making me nervous. It'll be okay."

"I can't help it. Something just feels off.." Roman rubbed his belly.

"It's just nerves." Peter took his head in his hands and smiled at him, cupping his cheeks and dragging him into a kiss before moving his hands down his shoulders and to the thick black coat. "I love you."

Roman smiled. "Yeah, I love you too. This isn't saying goodbye. Stop."

"No, but you know.." Peter sighed. "Well, it's time."

"I'll see you in the morning..?" Roman didn't know if it was a question, or just a statement. He couldn't bear the thoughts of not seeing Peter in human form tomorrow morning.

"Yeah." Peter smiled and kissed him again before releasing him. He turned and headed off. "Don't go following me."

"Yeah, yeah, I won't." Roman promised, standing up against the car and growing more anxious. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets, unnerved and freezing. He tried to focus on the cold and not Peter. But that was all impossible as he heard a noise. "Peter...? Fuck it.." He slowly pulled away from the car and roamed off in the direction Peter had went. He soon came across the remains of Peter's human skin, what was left after the turn- which was always creepy, but seemed even creepier in a shell of a place like this.

The place was dark and dank, water dripping from beams and the ceiling, pooling in certain areas on the muddy ground. It was all cold, rusty metal and piles of rubble from what once was. The place had a sense of dread. Teens would party here? He couldn't fathom why. Roman huddled down in his coat, looking around. He startled when the wolf jumped across a pile of debris and trotted up near him. It was Peter, just Peter, and Peter wouldn't hurt him, even in wolf form. The wolf growled low in his throat, a warning to stay back. Of course, Roman hadn't listened to not follow.

"Peter..? I'll just be here." Roman said.

The wolf looked up at Roman and whined in the sense of almost confusion.

"What is it? Do you have a scent?" Roman asked, leaning down close enough to lock eyes with the wolf, but not so close he was in his space.

The wolf gazed around, then looked at Roman before sniffing around.

"Get a scent." Roman stood and watched him as he took off. "Peter, have you got something?"

Yeah, that something was a dart out of nowhere that made the wolf let out a yelped whine and drop.

"Peter!" Roman yelled, thinking the worst. Peter had been shot, he could be dead. He rushed over to him and was greeted by Chasseur, with a gun aimed at him.

"Stay back!" She warned. She kept her head turned and low so he couldn't lock eyes with her.

"What is that..? What the fuck did you do to him?!" Roman asked, wanting to get closer, but keeping his distance.

"He's fine, it's a tranquilizer dart. I suggest you get the hell out of here." Clementine told him, all decked out in some black ops shit.

"No no, you don't understand what you're doing. Listen to me." Roman inched forward, getting as close as he could. Peter was breathing at least.

"Do not attempt eye contact, keep your hands where I can see them. I will shoot you." She said, lowering her gaze to the side, but keeping the gun on him.

"It's not him! He's.. H-he's not the killer, you gotta believe me." Roman kept trying to lock eyes with her and she avoided his stare, he could easily tell her to fuck off. But she was aware of him, like she knew what he was and what he could do.

"Back off! Do not attempt eye contact." She lowered her weapon and got into her pack, searching through it.

This seemed wrong and Roman was on the verge of panicking, or crying, which he didn't want to do in front of her. "I said it's not him. I'm trying to tell you.."

"And how do you know that?" She said, getting a muzzle on Peter.

"I was w-with him the whole time. The whole fucking night." While he was talking, she got a handgun out of the holster strapped to her leg. Roman quieted when she seriously aimed the gun at his stomach.

"You're lying."

"Okay, I'm sorry. But you don't know what you're doing right now. It's not Peter. We're here because we were tracking the vargulf, to get the scent." Roman tried to reason with her, but she wasn't hearing it.

"I know what you are. I know what he is. This is not your friend. This is not a person, this is an animal, and if you get in my way, I will shoot you. You let this thing impregnate you? That's sick." She hissed.

"Peter is not a thing! He's not just a werewolf, he is my friend, he's my boyfriend, he would never hurt anybody, unless it was to protect me." Roman argued, chest tightening. "Please."

Chasseur didn't soften and she didn't care. She had once murdered a pregnant werewolf in cold blood to save her own skin and become part of the Order. She sighed heavily, like it was a great burden of effort to personally wreck Roman's existence and unsheathed her knife from its holster on her other leg.

"I'm not afraid of you." He growled through clenched teeth.

Chasseur considered this and crouched down to Peter, holding the knife at the wolf's throat. "Go."

"If you hurt him, you're dead! You hear me? Dead! I'll kill you, I swear!" Roman shouted.

Chasseur held the knife tighter, seeming like she was going to go ahead and use it to saw Peter's head off. "Get the hell out of here, now!"

Roman backed up, panic rising in his chest. "Okay, okay, just.. just don't hurt him.." He said, holding a hand out defensively.

"Get the hell out of here!" She repeated.

"I'll fucking find you!" Roman shouted. He had no choice, she was going to kill Peter. He turned with every fiber of his being against it and stalked away.

As he was she said, "God doesn't want you to be happy, Roman, he wants you to be strong."

Fuck what God wanted. He never seemed to care about Roman if He did exist.

Roman left Peter there, fear and anxiety eating at his insides as he got in his car and pulled away. He hated to leave him, but he couldn't risk getting him killed. And he couldn't risk the baby. He wanted to break down and cry, but remembered what happened the last time he cried his eyes out while driving. The last time when he thought he lost Peter to Letha. Even that wasn't as bad as this, because at least then, Peter was alive and free.

When Roman got home, he just felt numb. He climbed the stairs like a zombie and flopped down into bed, letting the tears fall and sobbing into his pillow. Worry ate at him. What was he going do to? It kept running through his head like a mantra. He had no idea what to do. He was weak. It was what Chasseur had called him in his coma dreams, he remembered. Weak. He couldn't even help Peter. And now, Peter was probably going to end up in a cage and then dead.

He had cried himself to sleep. Least in his dreams this time he and Peter were together and okay, raising their baby girl in a house of their own by the beach. Peter's mom sold sea shell jewelry and crafts she had made, and other potions and mystic shit on the side in this little kind of New Age shop. They were happy. He woke up when he felt a presence in his room and raised up to look back, seeing Olivia standing in the dark, silhouetted by the light outside the door.

"Go keep an eye on Peter, darling, he's in the attic." Is all she said. And then she left.

At first Roman's groggy mind thought he was dreaming it. But he got up and headed to the attic anyway, anxious at what he might find. He found Peter, still in wolf form, asleep on the hospital bed he had been kept in during his coma.

Roman choked back a sob and crept over to pet his fur, feeling relieved as he felt him breathing. "Oh, god, Peter.." He whined, burying his face in his side and crying into the wolf's dark fur.

He spent the rest of the night watching over him, stroking his fur and loving on him. It didn't seem weird. Yes, this was a wolf, but it was Peter. His wolf. He wasn't just an animal, he wasn't a monster or a killer. He was Peter.

Roman had never got to watch Peter turn back before, until now, he watched fascinated as his human form emerged from the wolf. Peter was still heavily out of it and Roman cleaned him up and let him sleep, never leaving his side.

When Peter woke up, the first thing he saw was Roman. He was worried and a nervous wreck, but was to his side quick. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Take it easy, you're okay."

Peter groaned and had tried to get up, lethargy weighing him down as much as Roman not letting him up. "Fuck.. Don't tell me I've been out two weeks." His head pounded and he squinted, shutting his eyes tight and holding his head.

"No.. How are you feeling..?" Roman asked.

"Like I got hit by a bus." Peter groaned again, feeling sore. He shook his head and looked up at Roman.

"I saw it.. I mean, I saw you.. change back from, you know.. it was fucking beautiful." Roman said, one arm crossed over his belly and the other raised to bite on his nails.

"Thanks, I think.." Peter said. "Did you drag me back here? Tell me you didn't."

Roman shook his head. "Last I saw you were down." He muttered.

"Down?" Peter asked.

"Chasseur shot you with a dart. She was going to take you away, she.. Fuck, fuck.." He swore, biting on his thumbnail.

"What?" Peter pressed on.

"I should've been stronger for you." Roman told him.

"Stronger?" Peter echoed.

"I tried to stop her, but she had a gun, she aimed it my stomach, so I left, I came home.. I cried myself to sleep, and then my mom came in and said to come keep an eye on you." Roman replied.

"Your mom? Olivia?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Roman nodded. "It's a little hard to believe, I know. Then she just left. So I came up and you were here." He continued biting on his nail. "I.. I shouldn't have left you." He whimpered. "I almost watched you die. I couldn't.. I couldn't watch you die.."

Peter sat up and adjusted the sheet around his waist. "Hey, you did what you had to, okay, you got the fuck out of there. Right? I wouldn't be able to stand the thoughts of her threatening to hurt you and the baby, and me out of it and couldn't help. You got the hell out of there. It's what I would've wanted you to do."

"She was going to kill you. I was so scared, Peter, I thought I'd lost you." Roman wrapped his arms around Peter's neck and held him for dear life.

Peter curled his arms around his waist. "You're not gonna lose me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."

"She almost took you away, that bitch." Roman's voice was watery and tired.

"Hey, if she had've I would've found a way to get free and come back to you. Nothing is gonna keep me from you and our little girl, okay, nothing." Peter said, nuzzling his neck.

"She wouldn't fucking listen to me, she still believes it's you." Roman raised up. "But it couldn't be you. After.. Peter, there's something else too."

"What?"

"There was another murder, two actually. The sheriff's daughters. It got to them in their room. At the time, you were out of it." Roman said. Though, he'd bet that Chasseur would still believe it was Peter.

"Well, shit.." Peter said, staring off. It was what he had tried to prevent. Roman watched his eyes scan the room, seeing nothing as he over thought.

"It wasn't your fault. That's on her, not you." Roman said.

"Yeah, but it still sucks." Peter sighed.

"Yeah, it does." Roman echoed his sigh.

Roman couldn't figure out how Peter got out of Chasseur's hands, and they would never see her again after that. It would be suspected that Olivia had done something with her, but probably never truly confirmed. In reality, and what Roman and Peter didn't know was that Olivia had flayed Chasseur alive and called Pryce to clean it up, he had to smother her to death just to put her out of her misery.

Maybe had she listened, they could've helped her find the vargulf and ended this and saved lives. But she honestly believed it was Peter, simply because she knew he was a werewolf, and ergo must be the murderer, must be a monster, and must be eradicated. There was no changing her mind, even Olivia had tried reasoning with her last night after Roman's departure.

\--xx--

(Back to last night)

"You really shouldn't threaten my son." Olivia had sighed, as she emerged from the shadows after Roman left. 

"Your family doesn't scare me. Back off." Chasseur had snarled, showing no fear.

Olivia looked disgusted. "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, nosy little twat. And how did you know my son was pregnant?"

"That's classified." Chasseur said.

"Yes, it is. No one outside of the family was supposed to know." Olivia huffed. "And you think you're so smart. Such a busy little bee, buzzing around. You don't know who you're messing with." Olivia stepped closer.

Chasseur grabbed her gun and aimed it at Olivia. "Stay back, I'm warning you." She tilted her head to not make eye contact with her either. She had had a chat with Seth Mosley and he had some interesting things to say of the Godfreys. They were upirs, and had the ability to hypnotize if one should look them in the eyes. More monsters.

"You don't threaten me or my family and get away with it." Olivia said coldly. "You will release the mongrel, and leave immediately." She demanded. She couldn't mesmerize her to do so since she avoided eye contact as she had with Roman.

"No, he's the killer, I'm taking him." Chasseur argued.

"No, I don't think so. And I know this boy, I may not like or care for him, but my son loves him, and he is not the killer you're looking for. And before the thought forms in that twisted web you call a brain, me, my son, or my daughter isn't either. They've been so kind to try and help you find the real killer. You're just too stubborn and too stupid to listen." Olivia talked calmly, but snidely, a signature tone.

"No, you're lying. Maybe you're all in on it." Clementine growled, still aiming the gun, shaking with adrenaline and stress. "I'll take you all out if I have to."

Olivia sighed dramatically. "I see that there's no reaching you here." She came closer.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" Chasseur shouted.

Olivia bared her fangs.

"What are you?" Clementine asked, even though Seth had told her, she still couldn't grasp it.

"Pull the trigger, find out." Olivia challenged, smirking.

The shot echooed off the walls of the decaying building, and Chasseur let out a scream. Her cries of terror ringing out in the night.

Olivia, for all her wretchedness, would not allow Chasseur to hurt her son that way. She didn't like her threatening Roman and her unborn grandchild prior to their encounter as she had watched in the shadows, so she would not allow her to take Peter away. Besides, she just didn't like the nosy bitch in her or her family's business. And she had no use for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this was actually rewrote from memory of the scene and I added some shit. I loved that scene with Chasseur and Roman over Peter. He seemed so genuinely tore up and worried about his wolf. Chasseur was one of those characters that I wanted to like, but she kept making bad decisions, even if they had good intentions. She went after the wrong wolf. But she was an interesting character. I kinda had her go off the rails, I think. I have two more chps and the vargulf business is dead and I can move on from it.


	16. Sanctuaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aside from the murders that took place during the full moon, the trailer is destroyed and Peter has to take a different shelter to Roman's dismay. They also find out about another murder not during the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst, and mentions of murder and all that..

So the horrible thing had been learning about the other attack last night, on two girls, the sheriff Tom Sworn's twin daughters, Alyssa and Alexa Sworn. It couldn't have possibly been Peter, if they could run into Chasseur they could confirm that since she had Peter tranquilized during the time of the attack. If she would even listen. She most likely would not. She would probably still argue it was Peter even though he was drugged right there with her and Roman while it was happening. She was passionate, but stubborn and on the wrong track. Roman had wanted to help her. But now he hoped she just fucked off and left them alone. He was already looking over his shoulder for Seth, he didn't want to look over his shoulder for Chasseur too.

And the other other horrible thing was when Roman went to Peter's to see about Lynda and tell her that Peter was alright. The trailer had been vandalized and Roman's heart sank. The vandals had spray painted shit like "YOUR DEAD" too illiterate to spell it right, and "GYPSY PSYCHOS", along with other derogatory and threatening shit on the trailer. When he opened the door and went inside, he found the place ransacked. At first, he didn't see Lynda, but she emerged from a hidden door under the trailer floor.

"Gypsys always need a way out." She sighed.

Roman helped her gather up some stuff. He hated seeing the place like this, it was his sanctuary, a safe place, and now it was destroyed by people who still thought Peter was the killer. It was no longer safe and Lynda had to leave. She'd be staying at Destiny's. Roman got some of his things and some of Peter's to take back to the mansion. He also took Casper at Lynda's request because Peter loves that cat. Roman had grown quite fond of him too and snuggled him, telling him it was going to be alright, which was aimed more to himself than the cat. He loaded their stuff in the trunk of the car and let Casper ride shotgun.

When Roman returned to the mansion, he was relieved to see Peter up and fixing himself a steak. He was in gray sweat pants, minus a shirt, and at least he had clothes at Roman's. Peter was relieved to see that Roman had made it back okay. He hadn't wanted him to go alone. But it was no longer safe for himself to go out Peter supposed. Roman held Casper as he came in and let the restless feline down to roam the new surroundings.

"Your mom's okay." Roman sighed, wrapping his arms around Peter from behind as he stood at the stove, cooking the steak. He put his head on top of his.

"Yeah, good. But..? I feel there's a but here." Peter urged him.

"But.. Oh, Peter, they destroyed the trailer. It's a mess." Roman whimpered.

"Who?" Peter asked, turning in his arms and wrapping his around Roman's waist.

Roman shook his head. "I don't know. If I had to guess, I'd say Seth, but.." He shook his head again and sniffled, tears forcing their way out.

"Oh, come on, sweetheart, don't cry. It's just a house." Peter said, wiping his tears away.

"I felt safe there. I felt peace there." Roman cried.

"Well, we'll find a new place like that. It'll be okay." Peter pulled him close and held him, not wanting to show his worry. "Come on, I don't want my steak too well done." He released him and went back to it. "You want anything?"

Roman shook his head. "A nap." He sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"Okay, yeah. My mom staying at Destiny's?" Peter had figured she would be, but had to ask.

"Uh, yeah.." Roman sighed.

"Good, she'll be safe there. Now where am I going to stay? I guess I could go stay there too.." Peter pondered.

"You can just stay here." Roman piped up.

"Then I'd be putting you at risk." Peter argued.

"No, you wouldn't. I don't see an angry mob with torches and pitchforks outside yet." Roman retorted.

Peter sighed and relented. "Okay, until they come with torches and pitchforks. Though by then it'll probably be too late."

"You're not leaving me." Roman said.

"No, that's not what my plan was at all, I just don't want you in the cross fire." Peter flipped the steak over into a plate and grabbed a fork and a knife, sitting at the table.

Peter wouldn't be able to go back to school. So Roman would have no choice but to be home schooled since Peter wouldn't be there with him. Roman was already at risk.

"What're you going to do?" Roman asked.

"Drop out, I guess. Get my GED when all this shit blows over." Peter replied.

Roman didn't like any of this one bit. He missed the trailer, being able to stay there, now he was trapped here. Sure, he had Peter with him, but it was shitty to be stuck here. But at least they were safe here from the townsfolk who believed Peter was guilty, and Roman was guilty by association. But it had fucked up both their lives, even Lynda's, and she didn't deserve that. They none did, they had just tried to help.

Olivia had been acting strange, even being polite to Peter. Roman still couldn't help but fear she had something planned. Everything felt like a ruse with Olivia. He couldn't trust her. He guessed he never would be able to. She had permanently destroyed any trust he could have had with her over years of oppression and lies.

Shelley liked to put her hand on Roman's belly and type out things to the baby. She would smile and just beam when Roman or anyone else called her an aunt. Letha was still insisting on a baby shower. Roman was still trying to talk her out of it.

"Come on, don't be a spoiled sport. It can be just us three here, Peter, and Destiny, and Pryce can come too if he wants. Lynda can come if she wants. We'll have it in the attic, it'll be fine." Letha pleaded.

Roman sighed heavily. "This isn't a good idea." Really, he didn't want to be put on the spot with it right now.

"Roman. It's okay." Shelley typed out. "I see how you worry." She added.

"She's right, you worry so much that you can't really enjoy this. We're not blind. You deserve to be able to be excited as we are about this." Letha reasoned.

"It's just.. People would see me as a freak. They already think I'm harboring a killer." Roman said, using any excuse.

"They don't have to know. It isn't about them. Roman, we love you, we're happy about this. We don't see you as a freak. This is a miracle. Miracles are special because they're about the impossible happening. This is a gift." Letha said, taking Roman's hands in her own.

Roman wished he could see it like Letha did. He was happy about the baby, even excited, and he loved his little girl already, he was just so afraid. He convinced Letha to hold off on it for a little while at least, until he was further along maybe. She huffed dramatically, teasing him, but she agreed. They could still be happy and coo to the baby. Roman pretended to sulk about that, but really he enjoyed it.

\--xx--

Roman lay on his bed, Peter laying on his stomach between his legs so he could coo to the baby and love on his belly.

"Your great grandfather would have loved to meet you. I bet you'd loved him. Sadly, sweetness, you're not going to have a grandfather. I hate that you're missing out on that." Peter said, drawing little invisible shapes on Roman's tummy with his fingers.

Roman squirmed. "She does, but she may never know it. It's also a secret. I don't really even know if it's true."

"What?" Peter gazed up at him.

"Norman is probably my real father. It's like somehow subconsciously I've always known.. But I don't officially know for certain. My father couldn't protect me, he didn't even try, he took the easy way out." Roman sighed.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I really am. I wish I could take everything bad that has happened and make it go away. There's not a spell for that, or a potion. Just empty wishing." Peter laid his head on Roman's belly and nuzzled it. "We don't have to continue this though. We can start over, have a good life."

"All I want is a good life for our baby." Roman said.

"You deserve a good life too, Roman. We all do. I want to leave Hemlock Grove. I'd like to do so after I kill the vargulf. But I won't leave without you and our baby. But if you don't want to go, then we need some kind of plan here." Peter told him.

"I don't think we'll be able to stay here and raise our daughter and feel safe." Roman admitted. "I don't feel safe. I felt safe at your place, but they destroyed that." He still would bet his fortune it was Seth and his goons.

Peter kissed his belly before getting up and going over to the side of the bed to crawl in beside Roman, laying on his side and reaching over to lay a hand on his belly. He didn't feel safe either, and he didn't feel his new family was safe. "I swear, I'll do everything in my power to protect you."

"You also have to protect yourself. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do." Roman replied.

"Continue to take care of the baby, Shelley, and Letha, it's what I'd want you to do." Peter smiled.

Roman echooed his smile, only more sadly. "You love to quote me?"

"You're so quotable."

"Yeah, whatever." Roman's phone went off at that point and he hated to admit to the feeling of dread that that had brought. It was just Letha, so he answered it. "Hey, what's-" He didn't get much out since his cousin was crying and blurting everything out all at once, he sat up slowly. "Hey, hey, calm.. calm down, I can't understand.. Who's dead..? What..? Are you sure?"

Peter had raised up and looked concerned. "Who's dead?"

Roman waved him off so he could hear his cousin better. "Shit. Shelley's going to be so upset. Are you sure they think it's by the same killer..? Shit. It's not the full moon."

And Peter's heart dropped.

"Okay, okay, we'll be careful.. I am. We're safe, I promise. You better keep inside, you hear me? Letha, promise me.. Okay, I'll talk to you later.. Love you.. bye.." Roman hung up, he had turned three shades paler and Peter was worried.

"It's not the full moon. Who..? Whose body did they find?" Peter asked.

"Jenny Fredricks. She was a store clerk who was always nice to Shelley, she was a good person. I don't get it. Letha said they're saying she was found torn to pieces, I don't even think they found all the pieces." Roman told him.

"Shit fuck, this ain't good." Peter groaned, raking his hair back with his hands.

"Peter, what'll we do?" Roman asked, rubbing the wolf's back.

"We have to stop it somehow. I have to stop it somehow. It's just going to keep getting worse and worse, it'll grow more insane, and it will kill more often." Peter said, staring blankly, his eyes haunting.

\--xx--

A couple of days had passed. The cops had came to the mansion to arrest Peter there, even getting the cuffs on him. Roman used the mesmerization to make them leave, not too nicely either as he made one place his gun in his mouth and demanded the other to uncuff Peter, and if he didn't by the count of three, the guy was told to pull the trigger. He was glad the threat worked, he would have hated to deal with the guy's 'suicide' being on his conscious. He told them to leave and gave them a far off destination, and when they got to that destination, the guy could remove the gun from his mouth. He also told the other cop to punch himself so hard in the face he'd break his nose when they got there as well. The cops left.

"What is it with you and breaking noses?" Peter had asked.

Roman had shrugged.

They reluctantly got Norman involved and he set Peter up in the old abandoned Godfrey chapel. The place had been closed after a new one was built. The place was spacious, and filled with junk and cobwebs and dust and probably a whole bunch of other gross stuff that had collected over time as it sat in disrepair. Peter would make due with a bathtub for a bed.

"I'm staying with you." Roman announced.

"No, you're not. Good lord, look at this place." Peter motioned around the area.

Roman rubbed his arms. Yeah, it did sort of make him itch just being here. "I'm not the pampered pretty rich boy you think I am."

"I'm not talking about that, sweetheart. But you are pregnant, and what if you or the baby catches something..?" Peter reasoned. Anything to keep Roman at a safe place.

"I don't want to leave you." Roman stated.

"I'll be fine. You'll be fine. You need to go home and take care of Shelley, watch after Letha." Peter told him. Shelley was upset after learning about Jenny's death. She needed her older brother.

"Peter..?" Roman sighed, prepared to argue.

"Are you afraid I'm going to fucking skip out on you? Cuz I'm not. I'm not leaving you. You don't need to keep me on a fucking leash!" Peter snapped, it coming out more harshly than he intended due to stress, not joking or teasing as he could have made it. He felt bad as soon as he said it, especially with how Roman stiffened and glared. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Right. It's fine. Norman said I should go get you some blankets, so I'm gonna do that." Roman stalked off.

Peter cursed himself. He had to remind himself that Roman was only trying to help.. But he didn't need him helping, he didn't need to worry about him getting hurt.

Roman bit down whatever sick feeling it left him with and grabbed Peter some blankets from Hemlock Acres next door. There he was spooked when he turned and found Christina Wendall, standing in the hall and staring at him in a way that freaked him out more than he wanted to admit. How could such a tiny girl be so creepy? Her hair had turned completely white, and a warning bell should have went off in Roman's head then.

"I know what you are." She said, tilting her head, eyes not focused on Roman, but staring right at him. She had not said who, but what. It was always what. Roman wondered why people keep assuming they knew any fucking thing about him.

Roman tilted his head. "What? Why're you out of bed?"

"You're pregnant." Christina sighed languidly.

"Fuck, who the fuck else knows?" Roman muttered.

"I know who the father is. You are so lucky. Rich, beautiful, you have it all. You have.. him.." Christina looked over to a window forlornly.

"Right.. Peter said you used to hang out at the trailer last summer. You, uh.. you're the one who's told everyone he's a werewolf. Everyone thinks he's a murderer because of you." Roman said calmly.

"He is. He'll pay for what he's done to all those pretty pretty girls." Christina said, looking off like she wasn't all there. The girl had had a mental break due to stress. Roman didn't argue with her that she was wrong about Peter.

"I..I'm going to get someone.." Roman turned to yell at an orderly, but missed the guy as he turned down a hallway. Of course when Roman turned back to Christina, she was gone. Just vanished. He hadn't even heard her leave. No footsteps, nothing. He shuddered and felt no need to go after her.

So Roman decided to get the fuck out of that creepy place. He'd tell his uncle that if he ever went off his rocker, not to put him in that place.

When he returned, Peter tried to apologize, but he just didn't want to hear it. "Roman, please, I'm sorry. It came out more hateful than I intended."

"I keep you on a leash." Roman sighed.

"No, I didn't mean.. I'm just under a lot of stress, sweetheart." Peter practically whined. He needed Roman to understand.

"Mhm. No, you're right. I gotta learn to trust you sometime. I'll see you tomorrow." Roman petted Casper on his way out. "Oh, by the way, Christina Wendall knows I'm pregnant, and she says she knows what I am.. I ran into her while getting your blankets. So.. there's that. Goodnight." And Roman left.

The cat looked up at Peter questioningly.

"Yeah, I fucked that one up, didn't I? Shit. Christina Wendall..? What now..?" Peter rubbed his head, he just needed to rest. And instead of doing that in Roman's nice soft bed with Roman, he had a hard and dirty bathtub without Roman. Things kept getting better and better, he thought sarcastically.

\--xx--

Roman didn't want to see his mother when he got home, yet there she was. She wanted to give him something, a battle axe actually. Maybe ironically. She even had him practice swinging it at a mirror with a wolf drawn out in white with a red heart. It was good since he felt he needed to smash something. And smash the glass he did, burying the axe into the drawing of the white wolf. Olivia retrieved the axe back for him.

"I always wanted to be a warrior." Roman said, holding the axe, admiring it.

"Oh, darling, you're not a warrior. You are a dragon." Olivia told him. "Try not to lose it, it's very old." She then bid him goodnight.

Roman went to check on Shelley before bed. Being able to be there for her made him feel better, useful. They comforted each other as usual. Roman hated to leave her after she fell asleep, but he headed down to his own room.

The worst was sleeping without Peter. He had sort of gotten used to sleeping with Peter. Maybe he was being too clingy. Like he'd really go after Peter and chain him up if he did leave. Hah, yeah right. Roman would probably just break down and let him go. How could he stop him? Roman knew he wouldn't be able to stop him if Peter seriously wanted to leave him. He didn't like to think of what he would do if Peter left him and the baby. He didn't like to think of life after Peter. It left him feeling empty and bitter.

That night, Roman dreamed that the vargulf, a stunning white wolf, was in the chapel with them. He watched powerless as the thing ate Peter's face off, and then turned on him. He had the axe and tried to hold it off, but it knocked him down, snapping its jaws in his face. Then Peter in his usual black wolf form was attacking the white wolf and they fought. Roman had to again watch as the monster killed Peter in wolf form before it jumped at him to do the same.

Thankfully the dream shifted before it could eat him, and he was in a house he didn't recognize. He heard a baby crying down the hall, it had to be their baby and he raced down the hall to go check on her, running into Peter and seeing that he had transformed into a wolf, even though Roman knew it wasn't the full moon. Peter was now a vargulf. Roman had knew this by how deranged and out of control Peter looked, the design of the sleek black wolf appearing even wilder than it had before and closer to a horror movie type werewolf than what Peter's wolf form actually was. Roman placed himself between the wolf and the baby's crib, pleading with Peter to fight it. But Peter only growled, snarling and opening his jaws to show off sharp teeth dripping with saliva, hungry and crazed by it. Roman screamed as the wolf lunged for him. The baby cried and squalled.

Roman woke up crying and panting, checking his throat and chest frantically to see that he was still in one piece. He then promptly threw up in the trashcan he had kept by the bed and whimpered pitifully. He didn't have Peter here with him this time to hold or comfort him. He really was weak, so pathetic that he couldn't survive one fucking night without Peter. He touched and twisted the ring Peter gave him on his finger.

Roman sniffled and grabbed his phone, calling Peter, who answered after two rings with a groggy "hello?"

"Peter.." Roman broke down into sobs again.

"Hey, Roman, what's wrong? Is something wrong? Baby, why are you crying?" Peter asked, voice alert with concern. "Please calm down."

"I had a nightmare.. Peter, I'm sorry.." Roman had hushed, voice still thick and watery. "I'm sorry I got mad.."

"No, baby, don't be sorry. I'm sorry I can't be there. You're okay, I'm okay. It's gonna be okay, sweetheart, I promise. I miss you. Even Casper misses you, he won't even talk to me." Peter said.

"The cat won't talk to you?" Roman asked, amused. He felt better just hearing his voice.

"Yeah, he talks to me. You said I was an animal, well, I can understand other animals." Peter replied.

"You're bullshitting me." Roman could practically hear Peter smirking on the other end of the line.

"Yeah.. I love you, Roman. It's gonna be okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Peter told him.

"You fucking promise?" Roman asked.

"Yes, I promise. I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right here. Where would I go? And I'm bored as shit. So you better get over here as soon as you can tomorrow." Peter said.

"Yeah. I love you too, Peter. I'll see you tomorrow." Roman nodded.

They said their goodnights and hung up. Roman still felt uneasy, but he was too tired to worry right now, he went and washed his mouth out before returning to bed and falling asleep. He had no more dreams that night.

Meanwhile Peter stared up at the tall ceiling of the chapel. He had figured Roman would be calling, as they often shared the same dreams..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to go a little differently. I kept to what canon I wanted (canon, except AU cuz Peter and Roman are actually together thru it.. well, and Roman is pregnant, lol.) I want to do a mpreg without the vargulf business, ugh.. In the show vandals had spray painted "your dead" on the trailer, not spelling it correctly as "you're dead", just a note. Seeing it, or even writing it not correctly makes me twitch, lol.


	17. The Right Ingredients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Peter's final showdown with the vargulf. Rewritten. Roman doesn't want to do what Peter says has to be done, but before they can even get what Peter needs, Christina finds her way to Roman's door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some gore..

The next day was confusing and at this point, Roman was just along for the ride. Peter had called and Roman had to first pick Peter up some shit from Destiny and bring it to him as he came over. He still felt strange from the dream and uneasy, but he hadn't told Peter what it was about yet. Now he sat in an old chair that was once fancy and elegant, but was now dusty and dulled with age. Casper sat in Roman's lap as he pet the large gray cat. Peter was busy doing some type of ritual, telling Roman about the importance of the right ingredients when he asked why he needed that particular shit. As Peter put it, you could bake a cake with salt instead of sugar, but it wouldn't taste as sweet. No, it definitely wouldn't.

Of course when not a damn thing happened, Peter was muttering to himself and frustrated. He picked the cat up out of Roman's lap, cooing to him, since apparently he needed something more of a personal sacrifice and Casper was to be it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Roman asked in horror as he got up and merely took the cat back from Peter, refusing to let him sacrifice Casper.

"I need something personal." Peter sighed. "A sacrifice."

Roman glared at him. "No. No, you are not killing this cat." He clutched the squirming animal to his chest protectively.

"Roman, do you wanna catch this thing or not?" Peter argued.

"Not that way." Roman scowled.

"Well, I'm not sacrificing you." Peter shrugged.

"And when it doesn't work, then you've just killed our cat." Roman retorted.

"Our cat? So, he's definitely yours now too?" Peter bit back a grin.

"Yes. Does it really have to be personal? Can't you just fucking kill a squirrel or something? I mean, if you need blood.." Roman asked, stroking the agitated feline, who seemed to calm down and relent to Roman's whims.

"Oh, do you wanna go catch me a squirrel?" Peter asked, blinking.

"Don't you catch squirrels and shit as a wolf?" Roman sighed.

Peter twitched. "Do I look like a wolf right now?"

"You don't want me to answer that." Roman said, scratching under the cat's chin. Peter had to admit they had grown to like each other. Damn it.

Peter took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. "Okay, we'll find another way." He stalked outside.

"Where are you going?" Roman called after him.

"To catch a damn squirrel." Peter called back. And have a cigarette or two.

Roman really thought he was being a smartass.. until Peter came back with a damn squirrel. Peter was embarrassed at the fact that he actually managed to capture one so easily. Roman couldn't stand to watch him kill it, so he took Casper and walked away.

"Daddy's just frustrated." He told the cat, loving on him.

Of course, later Roman was devastated to learn what Peter would need to do to force a turn on the wrong moon. He'd have to sacrifice his face, let the vargulf eat it off, essentially kill him, so he could turn and kill it. Which sounded really fucking stupid to Roman. And his dreams came flooding back.

"You'll become a vargulf too." Roman said. Just like in his nightmare.

Peter really didn't know what else to do. It's not something he wanted to do, and it wouldn't turn out well for him. "I'll need bacon grease. Lots of it."

"No, I'm not letting you do this. I'm not.." Roman shook his head.

"You wanted to be apart of this." Peter reminded.

Roman folded his arms. "Not like this. Get your own damn bacon grease."

"Roman, please.. We have a chance to stop this thing." Peter sighed.

"So you can become it? That makes no sense. There's no other way? We can lure it here, I.. Peter, no.. You don't even know who it is." Roman whined. He wasn't sure what to do. Though if the dream was correct, the monster would come to them, and they just needed to be ready.

"Roman, please, you said you wanted to help, well, I need your help." Peter pleaded.

"No, there's got to be another way." Roman said. "Can't we at least try..? Peter, this was in my dream. It ate your face off and you turned, and then you came after me and our baby as the vargulf."

Peter went deathly silent for a moment. But just swallowed. "Okay, just get me the bacon grease, and we'll try another way. Least if that fails, I'll have it as a backup." He compromised.

Roman reluctantly agreed. He didn't want to help this way, but he went to do as Peter asked. He was at home, getting the damn grease when there was a knock on the door. When he answered it, it wasn't who he would have ever expected. And at this point, he would have rather it been anybody else.. with the exception of Seth.

Christina Wendall smiled up at him. "Aren't you going to invite me in? It's impolite to just stare at someone." The small girl said, even her voice creeped him out. It sounded hollow and cold.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be under care..?" Roman looked outside around her and saw no one else with her. "What're you doing out?"

"I ran away." She pushed herself inside past him and entered the palor without his invite. Really, he had wanted to slam the door in her face.

Roman followed her, sick feeling returning. Her hair was solid white.. like the wolf in his dream. "I don't think it's safe for you here. Let me call my uncle.."

"No! No! No!" Christina shouted, then swallowed and cleared her throat. "No.." She replied a little more calmly. "He can't help me. I need Peter, Peter can help me. So, call your boyfriend and get him here. Or take me to him." She grit her teeth.

"Peter can't help you." Roman said, folding his arms, he took a step back defensively. There was a feeling of unease surrounding her. This wasn't safe and this wasn't right. He locked eyes with her for a moment. "Leave now. Get out of my house." He wiped the blood from his nose, but she didn't comply. Shit. It didn't work on her either, how convenient for her.

"Nice try." Christina came closer to him and placed her hands on his belly, only smirking as he tensed. "Are you seriously afraid of a little girl? You?" She licked her pale lips. "That's hilarious. You really are adorable. I can see what he sees in you. This child is cursed. A werewolf's daughter, and the child of an upir."

"You wouldn't happen to know Seth Mosley, would you?" Roman asked dully. Maybe that bastard was spreading rumors too.

"Hm, no." She stepped back. "I need your help. You need to take me to Peter, right now. I think it might be after me next. I need protecting." She batted her eyes and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"You don't. It's not after you. It is you. You're the vargulf." Roman swallowed, admitting to the realization. If she was jealous of him, then he was most likely next in her eyes.

"You think you're so clever!? I'm so sick of whores like you! You get all the boys, you get all the girls! Even those little sluts, they claimed to be my friends! Even they wanted you! All I wanted was him and you took him from me!" Christina yelled, trembling with anger.

"You told everyone he was a fucking werewolf! You told everyone he was a killer! When it was you! You're the killer!" Roman shouted back at her. The nerve of this girl.

Christina held her ears. "No.. No.. No!" She literally shrieked.

"How did you do it?" Roman asked tightly.

"Wouldn't you love to know?" She then cackled madly.

"Roman..?" Peter called from outside the room.

"Good, he got my message." Christina snickered. "In here. Come get your precious bitch." She said bitterly.

Peter stepped cautiously into the room. "Christina, what.. what are you doing here?" He eyed Roman to make sure he was okay, seeing he was only visually shaking, from anger, fear, or adrenaline, Peter wasn't sure.

"She's it, she's the vargulf." Roman ground out.

"What?" Peter growled. "How? Why?" He glared at her. Really, the culprit was right under his fucking nose the whole time.

Christina sighed. "I'm sorry, I really hadn't meant for all of this to happen. I wanted to be like you, so badly." She said to Peter. "So, I learned everything I could about werewolves, and one night, after you headed off, I drank from your paw print. I didn't expect anything to happen, until that first night." She explained.

"Okay.. But why the killing? I don't kill." Peter stepped closer.

"They were all whores, they got all the boys, they used all the boys." Christina snarled. "I couldn't stand it, the way they'd flaunt it. Right in front of everyone. I was so sick of that not being me!"

"Okay, okay, it's okay. I get it." Peter held his hands out as he stepped a bit closer. "You aren't well though, this is a disease, Christina, and it's going to drive you insane and then eventually kill you. Let me help you. I can help you." He negotiated calmly.

"You can't help me! I don't want help!" She growled. "I like the disease."

"Then what do you want? Why are you here at Godfrey's? Is it me you want? Then let's leave, we'll go far away. You don't need him, just me and you. You could've come to me. I could've shown you how to deal with this.." Peter moved closer.

"That would be nice. But what I really want is to tear into his pretty soft flesh, feel the skin split between my teeth and taste his blood on my tongue. I'm going to devour that bastard child right out of him, and you're going to watch." She giggled darkly as Roman glared at her.

Peter swallowed thickly. "You don't have to do that." He wouldn't let her do that.

"You're out of time anyhow, it's already happening, I can always feel it when it's about to happen, I get so wet." She grinned, letting out a pleasured moan, voice strained. "Or you can kill me before I turn, you made me, I'm yours." She panted, skin breaking out in sweat. "You might even save him." She growled.

Peter had no time to consider this as a scream erupted from the tortured girl before the change started happening. Her flesh splitting and tearing to let the vargulf inside free, the snout forcing its way out of her mouth and ripping through her face in a gruesome display.

Roman had inched his way around to grab a pool cue and strike her with it, breaking it over her back and making her turn and let out a distorted growl, she swiped at him and knocked him back. He caught himself against one of the lounge chairs, thankfully. He watched more in horror than fascination as the wolf shed her small human frame, splitting apart skin and shredding through it.

He looked over to Peter to find him gone. And all his fears came back to him at once. Peter would abandon him. He had. He left him here with this thing... No, no, no, that wasn't right.. Roman scooted back and away from the chair, tripping and scrabbling back on the carpet on his ass to get away. He needed an opening to get up and run, but he was trapped as the white wolf advanced toward him.

"I'm not afraid of you, you bitch! You'll still never have him.." He cringed as the wolf pinned him to the ground, bending down to sniff at him, he closed his eyes as the deadly mouth opened.

Well, this was it. This was how it would end. He didn't care about himself, but his baby would die with him, they wouldn't be able to save her since she wasn't developed enough. He opened his eyes just a crack to see the wolf staring down at him with a grin on her damn snout. Then she opened her jaws again, exposing her sharp teeth covered in slobber from crazed hunger. Roman cringed again, waiting for her to bite into his face or throat. But that wasn't happening.

The wolf then let out a pained yelp and Roman felt the spray of blood on his face as the wolf's weight lifted off of him. He raised up to see the wolf shaking her head, blood spurting out all over her white fur from the large gaping hole in her neck. Peter held the axe Roman had left at the chapel.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you." Peter told Christina as he swung the axe again, chopping through the vargulf's neck and severing the head, which fell to the floor. The body dropped with it, blood pooling out and staining the carpet. The monster was dead. It was over. Peter dropped the axe on the pool table with a loud thunk.

Roman had raised up to his elbows and looked at Peter in questioning, panting. He swallowed thickly and felt like passing out. "Fuck.."

Peter was over and down next to him, lifting him up to sit. "Did you think I would leave you, huh? Told you, I'm not going anywhere without you. I had to get your heavy bulky ass axe." He stroked his hair as Roman clung to him, clutching his jacket and burying his face in his shirt.

"You asshole. I thought I was dog chow." Roman panted.

"I'd never let anything hurt you, or our little girl." Peter held him, rubbing his belly.

Roman snorted. "My hero." He said dully. "Is it over, Peter? I don't have to watch it eat your face off? I can throw out the fucking bacon grease?"

"No bacon grease.. That was stupid anyway, you were right. Remember, we share dreams sometimes.." Peter said and Roman let out a dry laugh. "Yeah, it's over. We're okay." Peter then looked over to the body. "Well, not entirely over."

Roman raised his head and stared over at where the vargulf fell, expecting to see it back in one piece. It was still in two pieces, but the vargulf was gone, replaced by the body and severed head of Christina Wendall. Her hair had turned back to its natural dark brown.

"You, uh, you know how to dig graves.." Peter began.

"No.. No, I was bait, you dig the damn grave." Roman managed a weak chuckle.

"I was going to dig with you. And you weren't bait, I would never use you as.." Peter sighed. "I wanted to panic when she came at you. I almost did. I grabbed the axe and.. I'm sorry, Roman." Peter held him tighter.

"I'm okay." Roman muttered. "You're smothering me.."

"No, I'm not." Peter pulled him back and smiled at him. "I love you so much." He kissed him deeply. Most of the blood on Roman's face had wiped off on Peter's clothes, so whatever.

"Love you too. Can we go bury this bitch now..?" Roman asked as Peter helped him stand up. He was relieved, it was finally over and the beast was dead.

Olivia cleared her throat from the doorway and they both startled. "Darling, you've made such a mess on the carpet. Animals, the both of you." She tsked.

Roman's heart sank. They had been caught by his mother. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman wasn't going to let Peter kill that cat. I had to let him save Casper, poor baby seemed so tore up. So maybe it didn't have to be a personal sacrifice, eh.. Magic loves creativity, I often hear. It makes no sense what Peter thinks he has to do, cuz it made no sense to me period in the show. It was beautifully dramatic and interesting, but was actually pointless, (spoilers) Peter forces a turn and still doesn't kill the vargulf. Granted, he saves Roman for a second or two, but it still goes wrong. And it later leaves Peter fighting becoming what he was trying to stop. And okay, I liked how dramatic that final battle was in the show, but I had to change it here. I didn't want Peter becoming a vargulf, I didn't want Shelley or Letha involved period. Besides, Letha's shrieking in the scene drove me crazy, lol, I could've did without it. And I'm also done following the canon of the series. First season finale and second and third seasons just aren't happening here..


	18. Suspicious Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, Roman and Peter fear they've been caught, but Olivia may just have the answer to their problems. Though they still both have the same fears and doubts as they try to reassure themselves and each other. Later a new suspect emerges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of the murders, and of adult situations. And a pickles and Doritos preggo combo.

Roman merely gaped at his mother, blinking and moving his eyes over to the dead nude body of Christina Wendall. "She.. It was her, the vargulf, she was doing the killing." He explained, fearing they were indeed caught and there would be a misunderstanding.

Olivia hummed and traced her fingers along the axe handle as it lay on the pool table. "Seems this thing is still of use, after all. You two go on, I'll have this mess cleaned up."

They were both understandably hesitant. "Peter had to kill her, he saved me, she was about to kill me." Roman continued, fear still gnawing at his insides as he clung to Peter. "Mom, she was gonna kill me and my baby.." He would've pleaded at this point, the fear gnawing at his guts that he'd lose Peter right here and now. They had an actual body to pin on him now, right here in Roman's house, Peter's fingerprints on the axe, the murder weapon. It wouldn't look good.

"I'm not going to let the police handle it, love. I'm not going to have your dog arrested. But if they catch you two burying a body, it will look suspicious and you both may be arrested. Let me help you, darling." Olivia seemed sincere. "Your sister is up in her room, she would like to see you two, go on up. But do clean the blood off of you first, and change clothes. Bring them back to me to burn them, however."

Roman took a breath and nodded to Peter and they headed toward the stairs. They weren't sure what Olivia was going to do with the body, but they hoped it didn't spell trouble. Really, they didn't want to think about it.

Roman was happy to clean Christina's- the vargulf's- blood off his face and change his clothes. He'd be okay with them being burned.

Peter pouted as he looked down at his clothes. "I liked this jacket."

"I'll buy you ten more." Roman noticed that the pants he put on would no longer fasten and shoved them back off. "Fuck." He grabbed a pair of jogging pants instead that were baggy and comfy, then threw on a black shirt.

"That's not the point." Peter sighed and stripped off his clothes anyway and washed the blood off his hands before redressing quickly. "Do you think we can trust her?"

"I don't know. I don't really trust her, but I don't think we have a choice right now though." Roman said.

"It'd be the perfect opportunity to get rid of me once and for all. Shit, she has a murder weapon and a body. Who's going to believe that that girl was a fucking rouge werewolf that was killing people?" Peter shook his head. They had both been thinking the same thing down there when Olivia had walked in. They still were. The same fear that it was all over for them.

"I don't know. A lot of people believe you are a werewolf and were killing people.." Roman nibbled on his lip. "People believe what they want. Doesn't make it true or not."

"Yeah, but I'm the weirdo gypsy kid who looks the part. I'm not some sweet innocent little girl." Peter pointed out.

"Looks can be deceiving. And I don't care how you look, you're good, Peter. You saved me. You saved any future girl that bitch decided to kill." Roman then sighed. "I don't know, I really don't fucking know what Olivia's motive is, Peter. And I don't care right now." Roman grabbed to his shirt and pulled him close, pressing their lips together and kissing him a little desperately. He rested his forehead against Peter's, hands on his shoulders. "I'm just so fucking glad I didn't have to watch you die. So glad you didn't have to become that thing."

Peter had his arms around him and rubbed up his back. "I'd never do anything to hurt you. It would've been a mistake, I couldn't risk you. I had the same dream, I didn't want to do it that way."

"Then why'd you have me get you bacon grease, asshole?" Roman asked with a pout.

"To keep you occupied..? Just until I figured something else out.. Then Christina called me from some unknown number and told me to meet her here. She said she knew something about the vargulf and said you were in danger." Peter kissed his lips. "I would've never let her hurt you or our baby."

Roman wrapped his arms on around his neck. "Peter, it's really over? We can just worry about having our little girl now?"

"Yeah.. I am probably still gonna be wanted.." Peter said.

"You're not going back to the chapel. You're staying right here with me." Roman told him.

"Yes'um.." Peter smiled. "I missed sleeping with you in your nice warm bed, so much better than a cold hard bathtub. Now, what did you do with our cat?"

Roman had brought Casper home with him. "He's around here somewhere.."

"He'll turn up, he always does." Peter assured.

They held each other for a little while longer.

Then the clothes were bagged up and Roman took them back to Olivia when he was done, he refused to ask questions of why she was calling Pryce. He stopped in the kitchen first to pour out the bacon grease before screwing the lid on the jar he had been pouring it into and tossing it into the trash as well. He knew it seemed completely irrational with the vargulf dead that he'd have to worry about Peter having to use it, but it still managed to worry him. So, he just got rid of it. It couldn't hurt anyone this way. He then headed back up to Peter to go see Shelley. There they found Casper, curled up beside Shelley on her bed as she pet him.

It seemed surreal almost, the beast was dead, and they wouldn't have to worry about it or anymore killings taking place. It was like a weight had been lifted, and that almost seemed too good to be true, especially for them. It just seemed that their luck couldn't possibly even out or be good. They had, or Peter had rather, done a good service by ridding the town of the killer, and it still felt like that would come back any minute to bite them all in the ass. The town would still see Peter as the murderer, since they would never be able to believe or understand that a real monster was the killer.

Yeah, most of them honestly believed Peter was indeed a werewolf. But still, most didn't actually think Peter was a real life werewolf, and while they didn't honestly believe such creatures even existed, they still believed Peter was guilty of murder since Peter was strange, was a gypsy, and didn't look like whatever they considered normal and safe looked like. And if they actually knew for a fact that Peter was a real werewolf, they'd most likely still fear him, or see him as guilty, that's just the way people were. Peter was different, but Peter wasn't bad. They didn't have to fear Peter, but some couldn't understand that. Peter had saved them, but they'd never know that. Because some of them would never believe that a real rouge werewolf was responsible, and that Peter had stopped it.

Roman tried not to focus on this as they sat and spent time with Shelley. He tried to focus on his sister, and talking and hanging out like normal fucking teenagers. But it still nagged at him. It's something he realized as he tried to put on the jeans that were now too tight. At first, he thought that they'd just have to go out and buy new ones.. But then he realized that they couldn't. Peter couldn't go out, since the murders would indeed stop, but the authorities didn't have a suspect besides Peter, especially in custody, or simply dead. And Roman couldn't go out alone, because Seth was still out there, and because others might believe he was harboring a killer, or was even in on it. They could hide the true nature of their relationship all they wanted, but people still knew they were friends and were close.

Roman also didn't want anyone coming to the mansion to take measurements or fit him for clothes as his mother had in the past. Those people didn't need to speculate about why his belly showed more, nor did they even need to be here period.

"Would you stop fretting? It's over, we stopped it." Peter told him.

"It's not completely over. There's still a killer at large that they think is you." Roman said. He knew it wasn't Peter, and that they were stupid if they believed it was Peter, but he also knew that some people were indeed still stupid and too quick to judge.

"Yeah, okay.. But let's just enjoy this small victory for a little bit, okay." Peter replied. "We deserve it, we've earned it."

There was still some major looming doubt that they both couldn't shake completely. They both wanted to feel relief that it was over. But they also both knew that it could all fall apart at any moment. It could all come crashing down and leave them shattered even more.

Peter was also happy to be back in Roman's bed with Roman, and Roman was happy to have him back there as well. It's not like he didn't have his own shit to worry with. He had done it, he became a killer. But it wasn't because he wanted to, or was jealous, or was bitter. He had no choice. And he had saved Roman and their baby, he had saved Hemlock Grove.

"It wasn't your fault she went all psycho." Roman told him as they lay facing each other in the dark.

"No, but I'm the reason she did. If it had been my choice, I wouldn't have had this happen." Peter said, nuzzling Roman.

"Of course you wouldn't have, Peter. But it wasn't your choice. She didn't give you a choice. It's all on her." Roman told him. He hated to wonder what his mother had done with her body.

Peter took both their minds off any worry for a little while by pounding Roman into the mattress before they fell asleep.

\--xx--

He was a full 2 months along, and it was probably a good thing that he had went on homeschooling, especially since his increased appetite was making him show more. He had also picked up a nasty habit of junk food.

"Pickles.. and Dortitos.. and peanut butter?" Peter said upon inspecting what Roman had on the kitchen table. "Really, baby?"

"I'm not eating the peanut butter, it's gross." Roman pushed said jar of peanut butter away.

"Oh, the peanut butter is gross, but not the pickles and Doritos combo? Got it." Peter teased.

"Told you I'd crave pickles and your dick, you didn't believe me." Roman crunched into a pickle.

"Hopefully not at the same time.." Peter ran his fingers through Roman's hair. "Just hope it doesn't make you sick."

"I've been okay." He abandoned the pickles and stuck to inhaling the Doritos.

"Good." He bent down to kiss the top of Roman's head before fixing himself a snack.

The cops hadn't came back searching for Peter here, which was odd, but neither of them were going to look a gift horse in the mouth. The cops didn't seem concerned with Peter at all anymore, but they still couldn't risk going out, or going back to school. Peter was smart, Peter was no dummy, he could get his GED later easily. Right now, he helped homeschool Roman.

It actually wasn't the worst thing in the world, having to stay home with Peter, no going into school, though he did worry about Shelley. But they could rest a little, worry about baby names and shit like that. Roman hated being stuck in the mansion was the worst of it, and he missed Lynda, but at least Olivia stayed out most of the time and didn't bother them.. Of course, that did make Roman wonder what she was up to. He was also ordering baby stuff to have shipped to the mansion. He and Peter had already picked out some beautiful furniture, and ordered clothes and supplies and toys. Roman was loving being able to order her toys she could play with later.

Also, with the help of Letha, they got the nursery painted a sky blue with big fluffy clouds on the walls. Her crib was cherry wood, and her bedding was light pink and an aqua blue-green. Peter got the crib and some other stuff set up after the paint had dried in the room. There was a white rocking chair by her crib, a bubblegum pink painted bookshelf with baby books to be read to her, a white diaper changing station, and some soft stacked cubbies for her clothes that were a combination of light pink, teal green and baby blue. It was coming along nicely.

\--xx--

They had been watching tv, lounging back on the couch and flipping channels when Roman stopped it on the news as it had caught his eye.

He turned it up as the head male newscaster was talking. "Police are still searching for the latest suspect in the recent brutal murders that have plagued the sleepy little town of Hemlock Grove. Local high school student Seth Mosley has been on the run since authorities found the body of the latest victim in his bed. The girl, whose name has been withheld, was found decapitated. The murder weapon; an axe, was also found by his bed. At the scene, authorities detained Mosley, only for him to escape and elude them soon after. If you have any information on the whereabouts of this highly dangerous suspect, then police urge you to call."

The other head female newscaster spoke up then. "Authorities have also called off the search for former suspect Peter Rumancek on a lack of evidence, and in part to having a new suspect. The teen's friends spoke to our reporters about how Mosley bragged about the killings."

The image on screen cut to footage of Dirk Simmons and Jesse Tate outside of the school. "I don't know what got into him. He just changed. He had got colder, and was hateful and meaner than usual." Dirk stated.

"He admitted to us what he had done to those girls. I didn't want to believe him, you know. We thought he was just full of it. We thought he was just.." Jesse stopped and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "We didn't think he was serious about it.. Not until they found that girl. He liked to talk big a lot, you know. Most of it was just crap. We had no idea. We're sorry."

"Seth, please, turn yourself in, man. It's over. You need help." Dirk said before the screen went back to the newscasters.

"Again, authorities would like anyone with any information regarding to the whereabouts of Seth Mosley to call in, any cooperation would be appreciated in the apprehending of this disturbed individual." The woman said before they went to weather.

Roman muted the tv and stared at Peter. "Oh, shit fuck.. Mom, she.." They both now knew what she had done with Christina's body. "She killed two birds with one stone. If they find him, Seth will be out of our hair."

"Couldn't happen to a nicer guy." Peter said sarcastically. Well, Seth was a snake, but he wasn't really responsible for the murders. That didn't mean Peter felt sorry for him, he'd much rather Seth take the rap than him go down for something he didn't do. Seth wasn't a good guy, everyone knew it. And huge parts of Peter still wanted him to pay for what he did to Roman. No, fuck it, all of Peter wanted Seth to pay for what he did to Roman.

"Peter, you're off the hook. They're not looking for you anymore." Roman smiled, wrapping his arms around his wolf's neck.

"Yeah.. Still wanna continue to lay low for awhile until it all blows over. Some people might not watch or believe the news." Peter said, rubbing Roman's belly.

"You're such a downer." Roman huffed and nuzzled him. Though, he knew Peter was right.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway." Peter smiled, stroking Roman's hair.

"With all my heart." Roman smiled, raising his head and kissing him. He moved to crawl into Peter's lap.

"You'd get mad if I said you were getting heavy, right?" Peter teased.

"No.. Well, yeah, if you meant it as an insult.. But that just means the baby's growing." Roman said.

"Yeah, she is.." Peter nuzzled him. "Love you. All of you."

"You better." Roman poked his side.

"Hey, no.." Peter moved Roman's hand away from his side and kissed his fingers as he held it. "And can we watch something less depressing? More snow, really..?"

"I don't care about tv anymore." Roman smirked, eyes shining.

"Oh, you hungry?" Peter asked.

Roman nodded. "Uh-huh.." He grinned.

"You wanna go get something?" Peter asked further.

Roman shook his head. "Uh-uh.."

"Oh, okay.. What do you want..?" Peter continued to play with him.

Roman moved forward and captured his lips, kissing him softly. "I wanna go up to my room."

"Oh?" Peter smirked.

Roman licked his lips. "Yeah, I want you to fuck me.."

"Again? I just did this morning." Peter continued to tease.

"I just wanna get in all I can before I'm too big." Roman pouted.

"You're not going to be too big. We'll find a way around it. And we still have time." Peter reasoned, rubbing his tummy.

"I don't care, I want it now. I want your dick." Roman moved off his lap and pulled his hand to tug him up. "Come on. Let's go."

Peter sighed and followed. "Oh, alright.."

"It must suck to be you." Roman giggled.

"Oh, the burden." Peter smirked. Honestly, it wasn't a burden at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor worried boys. I've kept Seth's sorry ass around this long for reasons. He'll get his. Seth wasn't really the killer, so he probably never bragged to Jesse and Dirk about the killings (then again, he may have, just talking out his ass) but they'd pretty much say anything a certain conniving upir would tell them to while framing their friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly detest dry anal sex in my fics, but Roman isn't a normal human, as we know. Also, it will get fluffier, angstier and sex scenes less rough in the future.. I changed some stuff, of course, the rape didn't happen, Letha and Peter don't happen.


End file.
